Shiver
by BlueBird Blues
Summary: Loki falls to the earth after his defeat at the hand of his brother. Forced to recover in a lesser body until his powers return, he is taken in by an unsuspecting human. What will he discover at the hands of the race he has come to despise? Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

There are so many wonderful Loki fics out there already, but I couldn't resist creating my own. So here it is: The beginning. I hope you enjoy and review! :0)

(BREAK)

**Chapter One**

Impending Storm

(BREAK)

_So this is what's to become of me. _

The sky above him, vast and so very out of reach, echoed his anger. Swirling gray clouds grew darker with each passing moment. A storm was coming.

_Loki. Odin son. God of Mischief. Lost to Asgard. Fallen with his unappreciated ambitions, his successes. Lost to Midgard. Of all the damned places. _

His father, his mother, his brother, they would all assume him dead, lost in the destruction of the Bifrost. After what he had done. After seeing his fathers disappointment in him etched across that aging face...

_I should be better off dead. _Loki thought, lamenting. _But no. Lady fate has other plans it seems. _

He had fallen from Asgard. Fallen from the realm of the gods, to the earth. Where on earth, he hadn't the faintest of ideas. He had not traveled through the Bifrost. He had not landed into the sandy dunes where his brother had after the short lived banishment.

Instead his body was met with rocks, a collection of them aside a rushing river. The trauma his body had been subjected to had diminished his powers. He was left stranded, only managing to change into a form of less suspicion, one of a common earth creature.

_I can only lie here. Defenseless, until I regain enough strength to return to my form and move myself to..._

To where? What could he do now? Even if the Bifrost had been saved from the wrath of his brother's mighty weapon, could he return to Asgard? His home?

_No..._His aching chest swelled with something new...loathing unlike anything he had felt before. Thor had been right, for once. His father was old, senile, and ill equipped to reign over the Great Lands. He, Loki, had the cunning and the talents to quell the threat of war without losing a single soldier. Could Thor claim such an accomplishment? Could his father?

No, his father and his brother fell prey to that silly weakness: empathy. His father felt pity for the Frost Giants. And just like his father, Thor had developed a sympathy towards the mortals.

_Never will I fall prey to their weakness. Once I regain my strength, I will show them, show them their great error. They are the ones who are wrong. Not I..._

As Loki contemplated his family's weakness, his own accomplishments, and the future, a harsh sound reached his new ears. It was breath. Urgent and foul. The smell of it, thick with sloppy saliva, reached Loki's sensitive nose which crinkled in disgust. The breath became louder and faster until a creature of much greater size came upon him.

A hound. No, a mutt by the strange look of it. Its cream fur was damp and matted, most likely curly on a good day. The dog nudged Loki's limp body with his icy wet nose. Loki, not having the strength to even muster a hiss, glared at the animal. His sharp green eyes raging with liquid anger.

The dog, not unaware of his find's hostility, growled low.

"Harrison!" A human voice called, muffled by distance.

The dog's ears perked, as it settled into a sitting position. Rocking its large head backwards, a howl escaped its mouth.

"Harrison!" The voice called again, much closer this time. "Where-?"

The voice stopped mid call. The dog rose onto four legs, barking loudly, its tail swinging back and forth wildly. Above, thunder clapped, shaking the loose rocks Loki lay on.

_How unfortunate. _He thought, still wallowing in his defeat and failure. The last thing he desired was to be found. By a bumbling mortal no less.

"Harrison? What did you find, b—"

Loki could hear scratching sounds. Someone, a female from the register of the voice, was scrabbling over the rocks towards him. He attempted to lift his small head to gage the mortal, but he could not do so. His physical state, without a sliver of power, was beginning to weigh on his emotional turmoil.

It was a female, a young one from the look of her. Locks of auburn hair fell into her face as she bent forward to look at him. Her eyes were dark, like the clouds circling above her. She shifted onto her knees, cocking her head to one side.

"A cat?" She wondered aloud. "All the way out here?"

The dog, a picture of pride, barked loudly again. The girl absentmindedly reached out and rubbed the dogs head, her eyes never leaving Loki's body. The dog panted, a drop of drool slipping form his tongue and landing on Loki's nose.

_Damned animal. _Loki thought, managing a shrill snarl. It was one too low for the female to hear, but the mutt heard it well enough. Black eyes met green ones and the dog growled again.

"Shush, Harrison." The female admonished, playfully pushing her companion away. She reached her hand down and cautiously ran the backs of her fingers over the feline's stomach. Loki wished that she, and that bloody creature of hers, would be struck down by the lightening threatening to crash.

_Perhaps she will leave. _He hoped. He wished to stay alone and helpless. _A fitting punishment..._

"Poor thing is freezing cold!" The female said, her voice tinged with pain. She straightened out, brushing her hair back as violent winds tossed the locks about. Looking around for any sign of an owner and finding none, she glanced back down at Loki.

As a frustrated noise escaping her lips, the girl bent down once more. She grabbed a hold of her violet scarf and pulled it off her neck.

_No..._Loki thought, understanding.

Unfolding it, she tenderly let it fall over his torso. Tucking the scratchy fabric under his body she wrapped him in it. Had he the strength the fight her off her would have, but utter defeat coupled with tired bones left him defenseless.

_So this is what it's like to feel human. _He thought spitefully.

Tucking him carefully in her arm, the girl stood tall and started to make her away across the rocks. The mutt, followed behind, growling. Loki could tip his head backwards to make eyes with the animal.

"Harrison!" The girl snapped, stopping abruptly to glare at her animal. "I said shush!"

The dog whimpered, lowering his head submissively. The girl, satisfied, began her graceless trek over the uneven terrain. With a small leap she flew off of the last rock onto the leave littered forest floor. Maneuvering through the thick foliage, she kept Loki close to her chest. He could hear and feel the hammering of her fragile little heart as she picked up speed with each clap of thunder. Every so often she would call out to her pet, making sure the creature would not lose sight of her.

After a dozen minutes or so they came to the forest's end. A chain link gate that sported a sign reading "High Mountain Trail" stood in front of them. The girl stopped, looking up into the raging sky.

She adjusted her grip on his body and looked down at the dog that was panting away at her side. Small droplets of rain had begun to fall. With short breath she noted: "Well, no one said anything about a storm today."

She walked on until coming to a stop in front of a small silver sedan. Holding on to Loki's tiny body with one arm, she pulled open the back seat door and ushered "Harrison" inside. Rounding the back of the vehicle the girl opened the passenger door and deftly laid him down onto the plush seat. Slamming the door with enough force to jolt his weak heart, the girl ran around the front as the rain began to fall with more force.

Scrambling into the car with swift breaths, the girl jammed the key into the ignition. Pausing she swept her amber locks into a messy clump at the top of her head using one of three small bands that were wrapped around her thin wrist.

Loki watched her with tired disinterest. How long would he have to endure this humiliating form?

_And under the care of a mortal no less. _

Loki had witnessed, first hand, what the mortals had done to his brother. Once as proud and as ambitious as he, Thor had become spineless and submissive. Loki would never succumb to such trivial whims.

(BREAK)

Soon the car came to a halting stop. After pulling the key out of the ignition and pocketing it, the girl left the car. She released the whimpering mutt and then came around for Loki.

She had pulled the hood of her slate gray jacket over her head. Reaching into the car she carefully wrapped her hands around him and shielded him in the folds of her coat.

"Don't want you to get wet, little guy." She cooed, ruffling his pointed ear with her finger. Loki, strength already beginning to return, managed a snarl. He did not want her touching him, treating him like a mere animal.

She pulled her hand away, shutting the door and walking away from the car.

"Prissy, little guy," She corrected under her breath, seemingly unfazed.

The girl clomped up a number of creaky wooden steps and came to a halt at an aging sea-foam green door. The door was already open a crack. Pushing it open with her slight hip, the girl entered her small studio and kicked the door closed with her boot.

"Well, Mr. Cat. Welcome home." She said.

_Welcome home. _Loki scoffed. _Please. _

The girl laid him down, scratchy scarf and all, onto a rather comfortable white couch.

"Stay right there." She demanded lightly.

_I haven't much choice. _Loki thought. _If I did I would be long gone by now. _

She returned with a large purple blanket. Swiping the scarf, she assembled the blanket around his tired form. As the heat began to creep over him his sharp eyes fluttered to a close. He could feel the soft pressure of her hands as it gently rubbed the turn of his back over the thick blanket.

"Poor little thing." She muttered, kneeling on the floor, leaning her arm on the couch. "Stick thin and freezing out in the cold. We'll get some food in you tomorrow."

Loki could hardly hear her; he was already lost to a deep sleep. If there was any justice in the nine worlds, his powers would return to him by the dawn.

(BREAK)

First chapter! Terribly short I know, but it is more of an introduction anyway...Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for the long break. I had to take time off of writing to pack and move. But now I'm back and that won't happen again! This chapter serves as more of an introduction of my OC. But cat-Loki is making his mark, too!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Kerosene Eyes

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Crane had never considered herself to be a "cat person."<p>

Her mother had thought so. "We're cat people, darling." That was what she had said when her second born asked for a puppy.

_I'm not cat people. _Five and three-quarters old Ellie had thought at the time.

It was now, Sixteen and one half years later did she return to the thought.

_I am __**so**__ not cat people. _

The cat she had picked up the evening before had been staring at her. From the time she had awoken in the early morning hours until now, noon, its green eyes had yet to leave her.

"You're creepy." Ellie said aloud, pointing her spoon at the creature. The cat, perched on the ledge of her couch, offered no response. It only blinked.

What Ellie wanted to do was enjoy her breakfast-lunch in relevant peace, occasionally tossing a flake to Harrison. But..._Those eyes. _

This was the sort of cat that caused Ellie to cringe at the label "cat people." He was a stern cat, it was easy to tell. As she went about her morning routine, the cat had not moved. Stiff as the wooden boards that built the walls of her home, the cat sat.

It was unnerving. Ellie had a suspicion that the cat was angry with her. The stare wasn't one of boredom, sadness, or tiredness. It was just...angry.

Not having a speck of cat food in her pantry, she had offered the cat a small bowl of Harrison's food. The cat, seemingly suspicious, had dipped its nose to the bowl and then, with visible spite, stuck it back in the air. Now the cat was eying her bowl with sparkling hunger swimming in its emerald eyes.

Today was a Sunday, a day Ellie had planned to spend walking along the flowery hillsides just outside of town. Instead she was tapped inside by the unanticipated torrential rain.

Harrison, her large and loud Kuvasz, was bested by water. He could take down a coyote, hike a mountain at her side, but he absolutely refused to go out in the rain.

Currently, her companion was still nestled in the folds of Ellie's lavender sheets, taking advantage of their warmth. Ellie wished to join him, but she had woken early an odd feeling pulsing through her veins.

That odd feeling was failure. Failure had been haunting her day and night.

_So what do I do? _Ellie thought, caught up in another wave of sweet self-pity. _I pick up a green eyed, black cat. Not exactly the picture of good fortune. _

Swallowing up the last bite of her cereal, Ellie pulled herself out of the chair and turned to dump the bowl into the sink. Running her hands under the warming water, she momentarily forgot about the gaze that was still fixed upon her.

Rolling her head to the left she frowned. Her calendar hung innocently on the wall. The month of June was clear, save for the large red circle surrounding the 13th. Today was the 11th.

A low, despairing groan escaped her lips. _Two days. Only two days. _

She had been lucky to stumble across the potential job offer. After packing up her car and leaving her family's comfortable home on the east coast, Ellie had driven across the country just to get away.

Lady fate stepped in and introduced her to Corinne Daily who in turn introduced her to Roy Humphries. Humphries was a musician. A damn good guitar player with a floaty voice. The only thing he lacked was the words to carry his licks and tones.

Corrine, a close friend of the folk singer, had convinced the man to read Ellie's work. After a quick phone call a deal had been set up. Roy would send her five new tracks he had recorded. If she could provide lyrics to each of the tunes, then Roy would partner with her.

It was a job she sorely needed. However, she now only had two days to complete the package of songs and she was stuck on that last song.

The loss of words was new to her and it was keeping her up nights and days. She had been taking to the hills searching desperately for inspiration.

_Looking for inspiration, anything, and I find..._

Spinning around she eyed the cat. Sure enough, it's shocking green eyes were still glaring into her. Ellie stopped the flow of water and shuffled over to the chair closest to the couch. Falling into she twisted her torso, crossed her arms and rested them on the chairs sturdy wooden back.

Her face was now only inches from the feline's. Smokey eyes met lime eyes. It had not even flinched at her quick approach or uncomfortable proximity.

The two were lost in a battle of stares. Ellie had to admit, she was fascinated by the creature.

This cat was nothing like her joyful, jumpy Harrison. The dog's black eyes were always dripping with laughter. Never was the canine down or angry.

The cat on the other hand...

It's eyes were chilly as icicles, there was anger in those eyes. Deep, electrifying anger.

_Anger and something...else... _Ellie thought, her eyes beginning to strain under the intensity. It took time, seemingly hours, for Ellie to identify what that something was. As the sound of the rain begin to howl louder and louder, she realized what it was.

"Pain," she said aloud at the realization. The cats large ear twitched at the sound of her voice.

"Someone must've wronged you, little guy." Ellie whispered, thoughtfully. She reached out her hand, intending to give the cat a comforting pat. Instead she was met with a snarl and a claw digging into the skin on the back of her hand.

Loki scoffed, licking his paw. _What could she possibly know of true pain. Pathetic mortal...She would die before even beginning to understand..._

Ellie sucked in her breath, pulling her wounded hand to her chest. Harrison, who had been watching the odd exchange, flew off of the bed, growling. Ellie had to use all of her strength and both arms to hold back the large pup.

"Hush, Harri!" She scolded. "It's alright."

The dog ceased his defensive howls, but a low growl still rumbled in his chest.

Ellie glanced up at the cat, who had risen onto all fours, lips curled back dangerously.

_That look..._Ellie could not understand it. She was intimidated by a cat. A Cat! Those orbs of green were slashing through her, causing the bile in her stomach to churn...like a toxin.

_Yes, like a poison. _She thought, the verse she had been struggling with popping into her head.

_Those eyes, _she wondered. Releasing Harrison, Ellie clamored to find her notebook and a pen. Finding them hiding under yesterdays pile of unread mail, she hurried back to the table in a hurried frenzy. She leaned towards the cat again, not bothered by the possibility of earning another angry scar. The cat seemed alarmed by her rush and tumble but not threatened.

"So big," Ellie mumbled, tapping her pen frantically against the open notebook. "Large and liquid like seeping, swampy ponds."

She snatched the notebook from the table and rested the blank page against her bare knee.

"With all this fever in my mind..." She read aloud, trailing off. She looked into the cats eyes once more. And the words came, bursting from the shadows of doubt in her mind.

"With all this fever in my mind, I could...drown in your kerosene eyes." Ellie muttered, scribbling words onto the yellowed page. "Your just a riddle..."

* * *

><p><em>What in damnation is she muttering on about? <em>Loki thought. _Strange little mortal..._

Not that he was an expert on the ways of the primitive race. He had only spied on their kind once before: to look upon his brother. While the woman whose wiles had bested the god of thunder had been...skittish like this human, she had not been so...odd.

She had awaken well before the rising of the sun, wandering around the cramped little home muttering words and phrases, fixing herself a steaming drink, and scratching away in a black bound book.

Loki, lost in thought over the perplexities of the mortals, did not realize the girl had toppled onto the couch. He blanched as her came upon the top of his head, mussing his fur. He hissed, but did not manage to land another injury this time around.

"Thanks little priss." Ellie said sweetly, not at all unnerved by his hostility. "You really saved me." She settled into the couch to type out the lyrics to the last song.

Loki snorted, neither caring nor understanding.

A day had passed since his great fall and his powers were still dormant.

_How long must I put up with this...ridiculousness? _

* * *

><p>Four days had come to pass since Loki had been discovered by the human girl.<p>

He had found that his body needed rest. Rest was easy enough to come by. The human girl whose moniker, he had learned, was Ellie, did not expect him to do much else. She was in and out of the small home, one so small he could only call it a room.

When she was gone, Loki would float around the house looking for any means of entertainment. Anything to distract him from the lull, from the fires of despair that were churning in his gut.

From what he could gather, the girl was of the peasant kind. As if the size of her dwelling wasn't enough of a clue. It seemed as though she had no family nor mate to offer her support. Messages left on her line came mostly from a woman named Corinne. To provide herself the necessities of living, Ellie worked some menial job. When she left in the morning she wore the same tired outfit: Black trousers, a white blouse, and a masculine vest. Loki had thought it was an outfit better suited for a man, one whose figure was flatter, less defined. There were still aspects of the mortals culture that he could not fathom.

The monster of a dog, sensing Loki's power, let him be. Whenever Ellie would come home the dog would gravitate towards her. There were times when it felt Loki was within an intrusive distance, it would growl; a pitiful attempt to fend off any possible danger. If Loki had access to his magic, he would have turned the beast into a quivering field mouse by now. It was a loyal creature, clearly protective of its oblivious mistress.

Ellie soon tired of Harrison's edgy attitude. She would scold the creature with obvious annoyance. It added fire to the flaming tension that had begun to stew in the walls of Loki's prison.

Something was causing the girl great distress. She could hardly sit still and had taken to pacing around the house. Whenever her telephone rang, she would rush to it as if her life were at risk. However, it seemed the call she fretted over never came.

One evening, as the sun began to sink and the room was flooded in an orange glow, the phone rang.

Ellie, as always, rushed to it.

"Yes, Hello?"

Loki was lazing on the window sill, his preferred resting place. Rolling his head back he glanced at the girl, not so much interested in the conversation as he was bored.

"Mother." Ellie said, a bite in her voice that Loki had never heard before. After days of observing the girl, he had come to the conclusion that she was of timid nature. She always spoke lightly, seemed frequently panicked, and entirely incapable of nastiness.

_Maybe I was quick to judge. _

"I'm not coming home." Ellie seethed, she slammed into the kitchen chair. Her posture was stiff as she ran one hand through her auburn tresses.

"I don't care what Catherine thinks." Ellie said. "And I certainly don't care what you think."

Loki's ear perked. Finally something of interest. He always thought humans were at their best when threatened and angry. Such powerful emotions urged them to do the most delightful things. War, violence, murder, it was all so...fun.

"You always say that. Nothing will ever be good enough for you will it...? Don't patronize me! No! F-forget it. I'm hanging up."

With a burst of frustration, Ellie slammed the phone onto the table. Loki left his perch and hopped gracefully onto the table. He wanted to see it, the anger in her eyes. The hapless sighs escaping her lips were music to his ears.

Removing her head from her hands, Ellie stared at him.

"What do you want?" She spat viciously.

Loki felt his skin shudder. He relaxed into a sitting position, thoroughly enjoying her distress.

Ellie groaned. _She follows me wherever I go. I will never be able to rid myself of her..._

"It's not fair." Ellie said aloud. She reached out a hand, index finger extended and ran it under the cats chin.

Loki's eyes narrowed and a hiss played at his lips.

"Oh hush," Ellie snapped. "I'm not hurting you."

_That is not why I object. _Loki thought. He shook his small head from side to side in another attempt to deter the girl.

"Fine, fine." Ellie said. She left her chair and wandered over to her bed, where the dog sat watching them. "I'll cuddle with Harrison here."

_Please do. _Loki thought; glad to be rid of the girl. As Ellie went about shutting of lights and locking windows, Loki settled into the couch to sleep.

_Only a few days more..._He thought. As his eyes began to droop he could sense a fire burning...

Just under his chin where the human had dared to touch him.

* * *

><p>Another short one. I want to make them longer, but I felt like this was a good place to end this one. Thank you for the sweet feedback.<p>

The song lyrics actually belong to The Tallest Man On Earth. From his song "Where Do My Bluebirds Fly?" Check him out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hope for the Hopeless

* * *

><p><em>Damn this waiting. <em>

If either Loki or Ellie had the ability to read minds they would have been rendered speechless by their shared thought. However, no matter how earnestly they wished for waiting to be damned, damned to the lowest depths of hell, the waiting continued.

Loki waited for even a sliver of his magic to be realized. Ellie waited for the fateful phone call from Corinne. After one week of looking out the window, glancing at the phone that lay motionless on the table, and any number of staring contests, both of them were beginning to lose hope.

_Is it even possible for a god, a son of...a great king, to lose his blessed power? _Loki thought idly, his tail swinging from side to side.

_It has been five days. Five days. Almost a week. A complete work week. And nothing. Not a call, or a text, even a word. A letter would be nice. _

As her hopelessness reached dangerous heights, she found herself writing more. She filled an entire notebook on her day off. Dozens of pages filled with words she could hardly remember. She returned to it now, three days past, bored and wondering if there was any phrase or page that could bring her success.

"Maybe I've reached my peak." She said aloud. She always felt better after she voiced her frustrations. "Maybe I'm just meant to be a waitress."

She hated the thought. She knew it couldn't be true. Waitressing wasn't an aspiration. It was an in between.

"So this is the in-between." She whispered. Resting her head on the arm of her couch she glanced around her apartment. As far as the in between went, it wasn't the worst place to live. A friend of a friend had introduced her to a woman named Clovis. Clovis was old, alone, and in need of a person to live in the studio above her garage.

It was a small studio, old fashioned and quite cute. The walls were painted sea foam green, the floors made of the same creaky wood. It was always cold during the nights, but Ellie did not mind it. As long as she picked up Clovis' groceries every Friday and helped her take care of the main house, she had access to a car and the place came fully furnished.

A large, probably too large, bed was pushed up against the corner wall, neatly covered in purple, flowery sheets. An old circular table sat underneath a large window. The couch was centered in the middle of the studio, it back facing the door. A low wooden table bent before it, books, sheets of paper, and a vase of dying flowers occupying the surface. The kitchen was narrow, each small cabinet filled with cracked dishes, mugs, and miscellaneous cookery.

Ellie sat in the folds of the couch, a thin blanket covering her bare legs, a book opened in her lap. She sighed. Reading was not turning into the distraction she sorely yearned for. Slipping from the cover of warmth offered by the blanket she rushed, barefoot, into the kitchen, stealling a bowl of fuit from the counter. Sliding back underneath the blanket, she suffered through a shocking shiver.

When she had signed the yearlong lease, she chose not to worry about the lack of any heating or cooling system. She was living in California now. As far as she was concerned, she didn't need a heating system. This December week was proving to test her limits. First the unexpected rain and now the cold. It seemed she had already forgotten her chilly east coast roots.

Pulling the book onto her lap, she opened it's folds once more. She was determined to be sucked in. Determined to forget about the phone call that it seemed would never come.

She grabbed a large nectarine from the bowl and unceremoniously pierced its reddening flesh with her teeth.

* * *

><p>Loki found that staring out the window was the best way to pass time. He was watching a black bird preening its feathers on a tall pole. He no longer bothered to watch Ellie skitter around the apartment. His ear twitched at the sound of her socks shuffling across the wooden floor.<p>

It wasn't her constant weepy sighs or the muffled fuzz of the tiny television that finally captured his interested. It was a smell.

A sweet smell. One that, unlike much of this dull realm, brought to memories of the home he could never return to. His defined shoulder blades hunched, his head rolling back so that he could gaze in the direction of the smell.

_Damn. _

The woman. She was almost asleep, her head resting against one of the small pillows that decorated the couch. In one hand, a large book was opened, resting in her lap. The other hand was stretched out, over the arm of the couch, a half eaten nectarine in her hand.

Loki's tiny pink tongue peeked out from between his teeth. His belly began to shake and shiver with uninvited anticipation. He had been ignoring his growing need for sustenance for days now. He could survive comfortably without food, but he knew that, if he were to regain his strength he would have to answer his stomach's call.

It had been easy at first, to deny his hunger. The only thing the woman ever offered him was processed, dried, all altogether disgusting food that belonged to the mutt. No matter how weak or hungry he felt, it wasn't enough for him to surrender to the brown and blackened crap.

Rising to feet, Loki hopped from the window sill to the small table top. The smell of the fruit was beginning to overtake his other senses. It was so succulent, so fresh, his could hardly contain a rumbling moan.

He dropped his head, his eyes alight, a desperate hunter stalking an easy prey. Confidence rolled off of his body in waves. He wanted to piece of fruit badly, badly enough to swipe it even though she had already taken bites out of it. Contaminated as it was, it tempted him from its place in her small hand.

His prejudices were no longer commanding him. As his stomach began to tremble, he leaped from the table to the back of the couch. Without a sound and hardly a breath he traveled the length of the couch and snuck forward. Sitting, he made sure not to disturb her arm and stretched his neck forward. Tentatively, he licked at the juicy fruit. The wild, sour taste flooded into his mouth. Losing all control he pushed closer and feasted on fruit. His stomach stopped its quivering and his eyes rolled back into his head.

His nectarine induced paradise was interrupted by a noise. It was soft, a whisper to his ear. What at first sounded like a breath was really a gasp. Loki's body instinctively froze. He could feel, far too late, that someone's eyes were on him.

Tipping his head to the side Loki felt his heart plummet. The mortal was watching him. A look of shock and amusement splashed across her face. One shapely brow was arched quizzically and a maddening grin was tugging at her rosy lips.

Loki didn't know why, he felt as if he had been caught in some humiliating act. He hissed low, warning her to wipe the grin away. She wasn't having any of that. Pulling the discards of fruit to her she stared at it and breathed a laugh.

"A black cat who likes fruit." She said. Loki was stuck in a sulk. The mortal, the human, the woman who looked more like a girl, was laughing at him. He was the one to laugh, he was the one to bask in the warm and gorgeous glow of some one else's embarrassment.

Ellie snorted. She had been trying to get the mangy little monster to eat something for days. Who would have thought fruit would be the magic food?

She tossed the pit and slimy mess of the nectarine into the bowl by her side and picked up another one. Taking a small bite out of it she held it out close to her side.

"Are you still hungry?" she asked sweetly. A part of her felt badly, he looked absolutly livid. Not with her, but with himself.

She knew cats were independent creatures. The fact that she caught him trying to feed himself, right out of her hand, must be upsetting him. She always knew animals were capable of more emotions than most people gave them credit for. The way this cat stalked around her apartment made her think that the creature was more human than feline.

The cat was ignoring her kinder tone and staring at her hand. The want in his eyes was pouring into the room. Ellie carefully guided her hand a bit closer to him, hoping to encourage him.

Slowly the cat gliding off the arm of the couch and over to her arm. He turned his head up to meet her eyes and glared. Ellie could read the look as easily as she could read the morning paper. _Don't touch me. _

For some odd reason, she felt compelled to nod. Then, Loki settled into the couch, his body sprawling across her arm, his front paws clutching at the fruit in her hand. As he began to enjoy his meal, a low rumble shook his chest. Ellie smiled.

* * *

><p>Loki never did mind the cold. It took him years to know why this was. The thought of it haunted him and threatened to tear him apart from the inside. He was not born to the world of Asgard but to a race of demon giants.<p>

Years of being indifferent to extreme winters used to be cause for pride, now he wished to be anything but tolerant.

The chill that Ellie kept groaning about was nothing compared to the winds of Jotunheim. He was quite comfortable in the dry cold that was Midgard's winter.

Still...After he had emptied the bowl of sugary, tangy fruit, he was overcome with the fullness of his belly. To content and bogged down to bother with the girl, he allowed her to run her hands through his fur.

For the first time in a long time, he felt warm. It sparked something inside him; caused an idea to play in his ever calculating mind. When she had left the couch and his side to cook herself a meager, he felt a surge of engery flowing through him. It was the heat.

_It radiates off of her. It makes me stronger. If I stay near enough..._

He hopped onto her nightstand.

The young woman was lost to sleep. Her arms were wrapping firmly about her pillow, her head heavy on the fabric. Her breaths left her in calm whispers, he could smell mint.

She was so fragile, he thought.

_Was this why my brother was still taken with these people? Does their weakness amuse him? It must certainly boost his bloated egocentricities. That was well enough. But then..._

He crawled onto the bed, intent on studying her face. It wasn't an unattractive face. Her features were delicate like that of Thor's human woman. Jane.

Loki felt a familiar pain thrumming in his chest. What could have possibly been so special about that mortal? What could have taken his brother and morphed from a babbling brute to a kingly gentleman. The thought shocked his skin and boiled his cold blood.

He had tried, for years unending, to understand his brother. To see something under all of the bravado that was worth imitating. However in the end he had been disappointed. His brother was always the fool, the un-thinker, the disrupter. It hadn't taken long for Loki to realize that he didn't want to be his brother. In fact, he wanted to be nothing like his brother.

No matter how much pride he felt for his own accomplishments, accomplishments that differed entirely from those of his brother, he could overcome the grand shadow that followed Thor like a loyal servant.

It seemed Loki was meant to live in the shadows. He had accepted it, even come to love it.

Until now. He had missed something. Something in his brother he could never see, but within a matter of hours that mortal woman had. That flighty, young, eccentric human, practically a child! She had seen what Loki could not.

It made him angry. It was an anger he didn't want to admit to. But now in the stiff, shadowy darkness the anger pushed past his carefully constructed walls. What could she see that he couldn't? What could she do that he couldn't?

She was human! Ellie was human! These women could hardly take care of themselves. Ellie scraped by, pretending to be content and happy. She could be floored by a mere earthquake. Dead and gone thanks to a well placed blow to the head.

He, the god of mischief, could move mountains, command them to speak and then wipe them away with a flick of his wrist. He could become anything. He could trick these humans into believing anything. They were ignorant, sloppy, foolish, and weak.

And here he was, subjected to depend on her to regain his powers. Stalking down the length of the bed, he glanced at the dog.

_Stupid little thing..._

Little was hardly the correct word to describe the mutt. He was stretched out on the bed, almost taking up the same amount of room as she did. With not much space, Loki settled into a tight ball in the turn of her legs. Almost immediately he felt white hot warmth spread through him.

Faster than he could have imagined, his eyes fell shut.

And he too was lost in a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! ^_^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Able Apparitions

* * *

><p>"You know what I think?"<p>

Ellie was quite sure she didn't care a single bit about what Corinne was thinking. She was still angry that her "friend" had yet to confirm whether or not Humphries had accepted her songs. When the woman had appeared, uninvited on her doorstep, Ellie had assumed she brought news of the fortunate kind.

Excited and nonplussed, Ellie had ushered her in. She fixed up her very expensive Dragonfruit tea and offered up a plate of scones her sister had sent her from London. After Corinne had polished off three of the five delicacies and two steaming cups of tea while jabbering on about nothing of importance she asked Ellie what was what.

Ellie, not wanting to be rude, decided to give the woman a quick update and then wait for news.

"I got a cat." She had said curtly, nodding over her shoulder. The cat, as per usual, was seated on the window sill staring off into the cloud spattered sky. Corinne had glanced at the cat and managed a wry grin.

"Never liked cats." She had sniffed. "Allergic."

_Well, too bad. _Ellie thought. When she had first met Corinne, Ellie was fascinated. Corinne was the picture of a folk princess. Her dark hair was always strung up in intricate braids, the glasses that rested on the tip of her thin nose looked as "in" as anything, and she always pranced about rooms with the commanding ease of an arch angel. Ellie had soon found out that what she had mistaken for grounded grace was merely an act of prideful proportions. Corinne loved only herself and only handed out favors to boost her flowering ego.

"What else?" Corinne had asked, gnawing on a cranberry almond scone. "I haven't seen you in weeks, dear. Surely there's more to tell than a cat."

Elli shifted uncomfortably in her chair. There was more to tell. She was just anxious to tell it.

"Well..." Ellie had started.

"Well? Well, what?"

"There is something strange about this apartment." She had said, realizing how silly she must have sounded.

"Something strange?" Corinne had repeated.

"Yes," Ellie had said. "I don't know. I think I might be going a bit crazy. At first I thought I was just misplacing things but...I never misplace things. Yesterday, I could have sworn I put the kettle on. I even heard the whistle, but when I went to poor myself some hot water for my tea well...the water was ice cold, even colder than it was when it came out of the tap."

Corinne leaned her elbows on the table, her chin in her hands.

"The day before that, I lost my notebook," Ellie continued. "I know I placed it on the island in the kitchen, but I found it later on the coffee table, I left it there and when I came looking for it again it had gone! I didn't find until hours later and then it was hiding under my bed. I never moved it. Why would I place it under my bed?"

Ellie felt the heat rise in her cheeks. She was getting flushed and she knew it.

"Last night the door bell kept ringing. Every twenty minutes or so. I couldn't understand it so I tore it off the wall, but then I could have sworn I heard it after that! And then, this morning. I was making myself some breakfast, just chopping up some strawberries for my cereal and Corinne, I the knife in my hand just slipped away. I mean it floated! Right out of my hand and into the sink. I watched it. Floating along like a hummingbird."

Ellie's hands flew into the air imitating the flight of the knife.

"I must be going crazy." She said, running a hand through her unwashed tangles of hair.

It was at this point that Corinne had relaxed into her chair and said:

"You know what I think?"

Ellie sighed. "What do you think, Corrine?"

Corinne leaned forward, beckoning Ellie with her spindly hand. Ellie, wary and annoyed, leaned forward as well, if only hesitantly.

Drawing her hand to her mouth, Corinne hissed in a whisper:

"I think you have a ghost in the house."

* * *

><p>As the women huddled over the table and discards of baked goods and tea, Loki sat by the window; a wide grin spreading across his face.<p>

_If only she knew..._

His powers were indeed returning. Nights and days of basking in Ellie's outpouring of warmth and life were treating him well.

_What better way to test the lengths of my limitations? _He thought. _She's a perfect little plaything..._

It was true Loki had turned the hapless human into his personal guinea pig. She was too sweet for her own good, Ellie. Of course she could be sarcastic and catty with others like this insufferable Corinne, but Ellie had a long way to go. Loki considered his tortorous pranks to be...good for the lasses character.

With the simplest of tricks he had begun to unravel her tightly wound sanity. A swish of his tail could move objects, turn them invisible, make them disappear completely. A flick of his ear could ignite any sound he chose. A wink of his eye could do so much more. At first he had done it as only a means to test his powers. But it very quickly turned into an enjoyable game: How quickly could he bring her to anger, to frustration.

It was a pleasant sight to behold. When she succumbed to frustration, Ellie would twirl strands on autumn hair around her finger and pace back and forth trying desperately to deny her growing rages. _Poor, pitiful, thing..._Loki would think. When her aggravation reached delightfully dangerous levels she would pout and groan with all the adorable airs of a child deceived. A squeak like that of a cornered mouse would escape her lips. Music to Loki's ears. He played her strings like an artful expert.

* * *

><p>"A ghost?" Ellie repeated. "Oh Corinne, please-"<p>

"And what else could it be?" Corinne almost shouted. "All signs point to an apparition, Ellie."

Ellie leaned back in her chair. It was so ridiculous she wanted to laugh out loud.

_Maybe its the lack of sleep. _She thought, ruefully.

Ellie did not want to believe there was a ghost in her house, but she didn't want to think she was losing her mind either.

"I know this psychic," Corinne was saying. "Delilah Prim. We'll call her up and she'll have that ghoul out of here in a-"

"I don't need a psychic, Corinne." Ellie said, waving off the very notion.

_What if there was a ghost? _Ellie thought. _A ghost here? Why would it take it three months to start showing up and messing around?_

"Fine, fine," Corinne said. "Anyway, I didn't come here to chat about ghosts and cats."

Ellie perked up. Finally, finally (!) Corinne would speak up.

"I talked to Roy the other day." Corinne said, taking as much time as ever. She sipped at her tea as she picked at her thumbnail. "He's doing quite well. I mean, you know, his voice is like...what did the agent say? John Mayer meets Paul McCartney? I mean, I don't know what that means but, they are names, yes?"

Ellie's foot began to tap impatiently against the wooden floor below her. _Just say it, will you? Say it!_

As vapid and silly as Corinne was, Ellie could not read her facial expressions or spot any sliver of an answer in her words. It was driving Ellie to madness. Madness, it seemed was her only friend as of late.

"Oh but listen to me, going on like this..." Corinne said, snorted in spite of herself. "Anyway, Roy was looking at your songs and three other packets but, well,"

Corinne paused again and Ellie realized she had shuffled to the edge of her seat; her heart still as stone in her chest.

"Well, he loved your songs Ellie, I mean he wouldn't even listen to the other packets. He said you got the feeling of him. I don't know what that means..."

Ellie had stopped hearing Corinne. _He loved my songs. Loved them? Is this. Does that mean?_

"So I'm in?" Ellie asked in a whisper.

Corinne glanced at Ellie over the rim of her indigo frames. "You are in, Ellie."

Ellie could hardly contain the will to jump out of her chair. "I'm in!"

She realized she must look an absolute fool, but she smiled and chattered on anyway.

"Goodness! I'm in. But does it mean? Do I meet with him? I still needed to flesh out that fourth track, I mean it was long enough but I could make it longer, I had about four possible verses and I only used three so-"

"Calm yourself, hon'" Corinne said, a knowing grin on her pale face. "Let me explain."

Ellie didn't even mind the patronizing tone anymore. She fell back into her seat, glowing with anticipation.

"What happens now..." Corinne said. "Is you meet with Roy. Is this coming Saturday alright? He wants to talk to you, see if you two click. If you do, we'll sign contacts and you'll be in the recording studio. This meeting is important, Ellie. You have to catch his eye. I don't know where he wants to rendezvous, but when I get the call I'll let you know..."

Ellie just nodded, not quite sure what to say. Corinne rose from her seat and grabbed her hemp made purse off of the chairs back.

"You keep in touch, alright?" Corinne said, "I have to tell some unfortunate girls that they lost out to an up and coming nobody."

Ellie's smiled thinned only slightly. It wasn't a compliment, that she knew. But who cared? She was in and three others were out. That was all that mattered.

Shaking Corinne's hand at the door, Ellie managed to dodge a hug and walked Corinne down the stairs and out to her car. As the woman drove off and out of the gravel drive way Ellie watched her go.

_I'm in! I am in!_

With a hop, skip, and a jump, Ellie had flown up the stairs riding a cloud of joy. The cloud, puffy and brilliant was popped by another inconvenience. Her door was shut. Shut and locked tight.

"Oh, Damn!" She cried. _I could've sworn I left it open! I did. I remember. _

The memory was vivid in her mind, as fresh as the scones Corinne had devoured. She had pulled the door open for Corinne and left it open.

She tugged at the knob again. Nothing. Gripping it with both hands she rattled it with all the strength she could muster. With a shout of exasperation she left it go, her hands flying in the air. She huffed, shaking her head from side to side, trying to find her misplaced composure.

"This is..." She muttered. She spun around, her back meeting the rusty wooden door. Sliding down to the ground, she considered her options. She could go and wake Clovis to get the extra key...

_It's already nine thirty..._She thought. _I don't want her to be cross with me. She always, always is in bed by nine. I can't climb the wall to crawl through the window...Even if I could the window is locked. I could try bashing the door in. _

Ellie wasn't confident she had the strength to do it. She didn't want to raise such a ruckus as to wake her landlord and neighbor. And she certainly didn't have the money to replace a smashed-in door.

The more she thought, the direr her situation became. What was she to do? She bit down gently on her index finger, an old habit she was never able to kick. _ If only mother could see me now..._

It was then an idea struck her. She hated it, the idea. But was it so ridiculous of her to try?

She breathed a deep, labored sigh. Rising to her knees and then to her feet she pivoted to face the door. Clenching her fingers into a fist she held her arm high above her. _1, 2, 3...erm..4, 5. _

She rapped her fist against the door. Six times.

"Erm...Is there a-a ghost in there?" She called out, holding her face close to the door.

Nothing. Not a call or a shriek, not and sound or a creak.

"I would really like to be let inside!" she said, a bit louder.

_I must look a fool..._She thought, beginning to feel silly.

She knocked again but only once. "Please?"

Ellie shut her eyes tight, listening for any sound or sign. _There!_

Either her infinite imagination was playing a terrible trick on her or she had really heard a faint click. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared down at the innocent looking door knob. Slowly, she drew her hand down and wrapped her fingers around the knob.

Without thinking she turned it. Sure enough the door slid open with an ominous groan.

Ellie stood in her doorway, not sure if she should even consider entering. She bit her lip, peeking her head in and glancing around the studio. Everything seemed to be in place. Harrison was glancing curiously at her from her bed, his large head cocked to one side, his tail in full motion. The cat, only stared at her. He hadn't moved from the window sill.

_The door opened. Was it really locked? Of course it was. So..._

"There is a ghost in my house?" She said aloud, depressed by the mere thought of it. So she was believing in ghosts now? How much more pathetic could she possibly become?

_Don't be silly, Ellie. _She thought. _Ghosts do not exist..._

She stepped inside, pushing the door shut behind her.

"Best not to focus on that now." She said aloud. "I'm in!"

The sense of joy and surprise flooded back into her system. She shuffled over to her bed, hopping onto it.

"I'm in, Harrison!" She yelped, wrapping her arms around the dog and trapping him in a bear-like hug. Harrison, not understanding, but picking up of his mistress' elevated mood, rubbed his forehead lovingly against hers. She giggled and scratched the tender spot on the back his ear. He let out a bark, intent on joining her in her celebration.

"No, Harrison, hush!" Ellie commanded, trying to not laugh. "No barking, remember?"

Harrison huffed, looking bashful. Ellie just smiled and continued petting him. She glanced over her shoulder at the cat, who was staring them down with a look of boredom.

"You here that, priss?" she called, "I'm in!"

Loki couldn't care less about the girls triumph.

_In you say? _He thought, eyes sparkling mischievously. _You are only "in" because I was kind enough to open the door. That's what you get for laughing at me..._

* * *

><p>As the winter moon rose to its peak in the night sky, Loki the cat rose from his place in the thick folds of Ellie's blankets. His strength had been improving faster than her could have expected.<p>

He no longer needed to inhabit such a small body. He hopped off of the bed and drifted towards the center of the room, the only spot that was bathed in the alabaster light of night's guardian orb.

With a blink of his eyes, a twitch of his ears, and a flick of his tail, the creature that was feline became much more. Loki stood tall, stretching his tired muscles from neck to forearm, from finger to toe. This was his true form, the god of mischief had returned.

His lips pale and pink stretched into wide set grin. Although he could walk freely in his own form, he was still far from realizing his glorious old self. He needed some more time. But he would be damned if he had to stay trapped for one more day in the small, inadequate house.

He had a plan, one that he could hardly wait to enact. He glanced down at the human girl. She was lost in sleep and small smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Stepping closer, he brushed aside a lock of hair, his finger lingering on her rosy skin.

"Don't worry little Ellie," He whispered aloud. "I need you still. I will be back to play soon."

As his figure began to vanish, a chill ran through Ellie. She shivered in her sleep, the smile disappearing, her brow furrowing. Loki's grin widened.

"Very soon."

* * *

><p>Well, I know how much we all love cat Loki, but he's saying goodbye (for now). But we all love Loki-Loki just as much if not more, yes?<p>

As for the technical questions about CatLoki, I'll say this. I planned for Loki to be a cat in form, but not in body. I don't know if that really makes sense...it is 1 in the morning. Basically he seems to be a cat, but he can do whatever pleases him. Whether it be eating fruit or talking (he never chooses to), Loki is capable of doing many things a cat cannot, while still appearing as a mere cat. Does that help clarify?

As always thank you for reading and thank you so much for your very sweet and very encouraging reviews! They were so wonderful this time around I decided to update straight away!

Even though cat Loki is gone, I hope you all keep reading and reviewing!

The real fun is only just about to begin ;o)

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter may be a bit of a bummer, but fear not Loki isn't too far gone...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The Loneliest Girl

* * *

><p>There were not many things Ellie missed about New York City. She did not miss the smokers and the stinging sensation that flew up her nose whenever she entered an overstuffed coffee bar. She did not miss the towering towers that blocked out the sun and the moon and the stars. She did not miss her home, one so pristine and perfected that it was flooded with doldrums.<p>

What she did miss was the cold of a sturdy winter. She missed billows of snow and foot prints heavy on the icy sidewalks. She missed being able to see her own smoky breath leave her lips and slip into the sky. She missed tucking into a large trench coat, stuffing her hands deep into the pockets, and walking down a quiet backstreet.

In California, winter was more of a state of depression. The sun would come and go as it pleased, looming in one day and hiding behind smoggy clouds the very next. Winds slunk through the valley, none o harsh, none bringing the frosty bite of winter.

It was as if, in the Golden state, seasons ceased to exist.

Even on a blustery day such as this, the chill in the air wasn't enough to shake her bones.

Ellie sat on a rock at the peak of Arroyo Ridge, her unwashed, unkempt auburn hair flying about her. Harrison rested in her lap, his large pink tongue lolling about as he panted wildly.

Ellie ran her hand through Harrison's thick fur, gazing over the hillside into the bland gray mess of a sky.

_Just what sort of winter is this? _She thought forlornly.

Her ears perked at the sound of the creek that rushed past only a few feet away. Harrison huffed unimpressed by his mistress's anxiety. The beast heaved a sigh and plunked his down in her lap, the weight of his head cause enough for her turn away.

_That's where I found...him..her...it_

It had not occurred to Ellie to check the gender of the sad little cat she had found almost a month before. Now that he/she/it had left her, she found herself wondering why.

Why had the little creature left? Ellie had thought she was starting to warm up to the cat. And visa-versa. She had woken up in the mornings to find the cat curled into a tight ball on her bed. Sometimes he slept in the crook of her knees. Other times he rested at the small of her back. On morning the very morning of the day before he disappeared, Ellie had awoken to find him stretched out on her pillow, just above her head.

And while he still kept to his spot on the window sill, the cat would always hop down while she was eating and watch her. Waiting patiently for her to finish the meal she had made, he would take his turn after her; cleaning her plate or bowl and snacking on her leftover scraps.

_And now he's gone. _

A dull sadness was thrumming in her chest. Still she found it silly how worked up she was getting over a cat.

_I never planned on having another pet. All I need is Harrison. _

Even as she thought it, as much as she wished it were true, Ellie could feel the black stain of lies surge inside of her.

_As much as I hated that little priss...I did enjoy his company. _

A particularly chilling wind, one that reminded her achingly of home, flew past her. She tucked her scarf tighter around her neck and clung to Harrison.

_Don't act a child, Ellie. _She thought, distraught turning quickly to self-hatred. _It's just a cat. An animal. Like Harrison. They can't understand you, they can't..._

Ellie heaved a great sigh, her shoulders and chest rising and falling in one fluid motion.

_That cat was more though...he acted like a little human. I swear it. A little bastard of a human, but...still..._

Ever since she had discovered that her new little tenant had run for the hills, a terrible thought was growing in the back of her mind. The thought, one that had burrowed itself deep inside of her many, many years before, was calling to her now.

She choked on her breath, burying her face into Harrison's thick fur. The dog, knowing of his mistress's grief, whimpered as if to comfort her.

"Dammit, Harrison." She muttered, her words swallowed by fur and her own frustration.

Stretching her head to the sky she stared into the gray abyss above her. Clouds swirled and whirled above at impossible speeds. Away from her...just like everyone and everything else.

Ellie had never been any good at making friends. She could fake a smile and a laugh with the best of them, but forming a true connection with someone, with anyone, was an ability that alluded her.

Corinne was not a friend. Corinne was an acquaintance. It was no skin off Ellie's teeth, both woman and joined together for similar reasons. It was a relationship that they could both gain success from. Ellie put up with Corinne's detestable habits and graining "advice," just as well as Corinne ignored Ellie's obvious contempt and slew of differences.

_It's pathetic really. Corinne is about as close as I'll ever get to a friend...a person to rely on. _

Ellie shuddered at the very idea. She had no one to rely on. Her parents saw her only as the second best, a permanent disappointment, a failure. Her sister Catherine, when she chose to see Ellie at all, saw only a broken doll she could fix. Catherine loved to fix the broken people, it was all she thought to do.

_I don't think I'm broken. _Ellie thought. She reached for a lonely twig on the dusty earth floor and began to trace lines onto the surface.

_I'm not broken...I'm just..._

"So..." she whispered allowed. She couldn't do it. Say it aloud. If she said it aloud then it would be realized, it wouldn't just be a passing thought or whim. It would be real, tangible, irreversible. However, that did not mean she could go without thinking it. Thoughts, as powerful as they could be, were nothing compared to the spoken word. Thoughts were flighty. Thoughts were silent.

_I'm just so alone..._

* * *

><p>"Roy is thrilled to meet you, El. Positively thrilled." Corinne gushed on the phone.<p>

Ellie sipped at her tea, taste buds numb to the spice and orange that flowed into her mouth.

"That's good." She finally said.

She could hear Corinne's uncouth snort echo on the other line. "It's more than good. The thing about Roy is...well, he's a bit of a lay around. A bodacious lay around with a voice like a Da Vinci masterpiece, but a lay around none the less."

Ellie wasn't entirely sure why Corinne was diverging this information but she listened anyway.

_I should be excited. Gleeful, anxious, over the moon..._

Ellie hated that she was full of self-hate. It was the sort of down low hate that made her chest shudder and caused tears to well in her dark eyes. She was depressed. And she hated that. And hate, more than anything else, made her depressed.

_It's a fucking viscous cycle. From hell. _

That morning she had called into the restaurant complaining of a cold and a nasal fiasco. When her alarm had gone a-buzzing in the wee hours of the morning, Ellie had decided to channel all of the blue clouding her mind into writing. Instead, she spent the morning scuffling around her apartment with a cup of tea and prepackaged mint cookies, stewing in a pressure cooker of shitty emotions.

And then Corinne called.

"Anyway, you'll be meeting him tonight. You know that French-ish bar? Its only about four blocks away from your place. The one with the tacky old sign, in between Riley's Flower shop and the, er, something boutique?"

"El Fin?" Ellie recalled. It was a sweet little bar, the only one in the Southern California area that Ellie could stand. Always over crowded, El Fin, was the sort of place writers, damn good writers, would flock to. Ellie had been once or twice, never feeling terribly comfortable in spaces cramped and filled with gabbing people.

"Yeah, El Fin. Roy likes the place I guess, he suggested it. Who knows why...Be there 10 o' clock sharp. Sharp, you hear me?"

"10 o' clock?" Ellie repeated flabbergasted. "Isn't that a little late for a...business meeting?"

There was a static marred silence on the other line. And then Corinne laughed.

"Oh, Ellie! My little naiveté." And then she hung up.

Ellie pulled her phone away from her ear and glared at it.

She scoffed. "I am not a...naiveté."

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Curses! Crap on a cracker!" Ellie yelped, throwing yet another dress into an ever growing pile on her floor. She huffed and collapsed onto her bed, waking a dozing Harrison. He snorted indignantly, glaring over his large shoulder.<p>

"Sorry, bud." Ellie said. "I just...I don't know what to wear..."

Harrison didn't seem exactly empathetic. Ellie could have sworn he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what do you know? You're a dog. A male dog. You have no idea..." Ellie snapped.

_This is stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I hate this. I won't go. I'll call and say I was sick. I did it once today, I could do it again. _

She hesitantly returned to her crammed closet, digging into the fold of her clothes looking for something to wear. She wore only a towel. Her hair, which was just about dry, clung to the flesh of her neck.

Up until this moment she was feeling confident about her meeting with Roy Humphries. What exactly would she have to fear, anyway?

It wasn't until she had glanced at her phone after her shower that things had once again gone sour.

_**(4 )New Text Messages. **_

_Corinne. _

_I almost forget to say...Be sure to dress nicely. _

_Corinne_

_I mean, you know, not how you normally dress_

_Corinne_

_You have to impress the guy. _

_Corinne_

_No flowery dresses, okay? Be a grown up. _

A flurry of thoughts popped into Ellie's mind when she read the notes.

_I am a grown up. I'm almost twenty four. _

_What's wrong with flowers?_

_I have to wear a dress? _

_Dress nicely? Nicely? Of course I'll dress nicely. _

_Does she think I'm not impressive? That I'm __**de**__pressive? _

_Come on, Ellie, you ate an entire box of cookies in one hour_

_You even watched an entire episode of Real Housewives_

_And today was your first time showering in three days_

_You are the poster child for depressing..._

Ellie didn't feel like dressing up on this day. She didn't feel like bothering to paint her face up with foundation and such. She didn't feel like walking for blocks, only to order the cheapest drink on the menu and then chatter on with a lay-about.

Crying out in frustration once more, she stamped her foot like a defiant child.

"Good god, get a grip!" She seethed, reprimanding herself. She rested her chin in her palm and stared hard into her closet. There had to be something in there, she could wear.

"Oh, screw it. I'm not wearing a dress."

She pulled a pair of slim black jeans from her closet, along with a cobalt high collared, sleeveless blouse that accentuated what little cleavage she had been blessed with. After struggling her way into the tight fitting jeans and donning the top, she searched for a jacket to wear. In the end she decided on a navy-black tweed trench that had been a gift from her Aunt Luella. She grabbed the only pair of heels she owned. They were of medium height, black with a silver toe and a silver mary-jane straps.

Glancing in the slim mirror that hung on the inside of her closet door, Ellie evaluated herself.

_Good enough. _She thought to exasperated to put any more effort into concocting a "look."

She hurried into her bathroom. Applying a light brush of foundation, a sweep of black mascara, and tomato red lipstick, Ellie was done preparing herself.

_Rrrring! Rrrring! Rrring! _It was her doorbell.

"Not again!" Ellie whined. And she had thought the ghost was gone. She, of course, wasn't expecting any callers. _It could be Corinne, coming to check up on me..._

_Actually, I would prefer the ghost..._

Running over to the door, intent on stopping the shrill ringing, Ellie almost tripped over her own feet.

_When was the last time I walked in heels? _She thought. _I suppose it's good I'm walking...I'll save gas and I'll practice walking like a normal human being. Not some fish out of water. _

She pulled the door open and leaned out to inspect the doorbell. But, as soon as her eyes fell upon it...the ringing stopped.

Ellie huffed. Night had already fallen. And she would be late if she didn't leave soon. She moved to shut the door. All she needed to do was find a scarf and grab her purse and then she could leave.

_What on...? _

Sitting innocently on the welcome mat was a small bouquet of wild flowers. Ellie leaned down to pick them up. They were tied tightly with a emerald green ribbon, a small tag attached. Written in intricate black scrawl were the words: _Remember Me, Darling Elizabeth._

_Remember? _Elizabeth thought, a pleasant heat rising in her cheeks. _Remember who?_

* * *

><p>Sorry it took me so long to update. I actually drove out to Vegas for the weekend with the fam to see Beatles Love, so I couldn't write (there's nothing terribly inspiring about Vegas...) and I didn't have a computer. So here's two chapters again!<p>

I love you all and your reviews. Keep them coming! ;0)


	6. Chapter 6

I actually wrote the bulk of this chapter a long while ago. So this chapter is old and new! And guess who's back? In all his dapper glory!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Poison & Wine

* * *

><p><em>10 o' clock sharp, she said. Dress to impress, she said. <em>

Ellie could feel the weights of her depression pulling her downwards again.

_Although I'm sure the three glasses of Wine are partly to blame. _She thought bitterly.

She glanced at her watch again. 11:02.

Corinne had been right. This Roy Humphries was a lay-about. A giant, late, rude, unprofessional lay-about.

Ellie crossed her legs and sipped at her fourth glass of wine. A hearty pink glow was forming on her cheeks, but she felt rather fine. She didn't drink often, but she knew she had a higher tolerance than most girls her age and size.

_I'll wait only a few minutes longer. 11:11. If he's not here, then I'm gone. _

11:05. 11:10...

"Are you Elizabeth, erm, Crane?"

_Oh damn. I really did want to go home._

Ellie turned on her stool. So this was Roy Humphries. Next big folk sensation.

Corinne had been right. Roy was a rather handsome young man. Ellie knew he had grown up in the area; he wasn't exactly a humble homespun apple pie of a boy. Still, he had a child-like brightness in his electric blue eyes. He was peachy skinned and Ellie knew that under his blazer and ratty t shirt, a toned torso lay in hiding. His dark hair was cropped short, but it curled cutely on his head. The wide set dimples on his cheeks made him look much younger than he was. He was the picture of cougar bait. At least that was what Ellie thought.

She offered up her hand and flashed a well crafted, yet entirely fake smile.

"Ellie." She yelled over the noise in the bar. "You must be Roy."

Roy nodded enthusiastically, he seemed to be relieved. He hopped up onto the empty stool next to her.

"Can I get you another drink?" He offered politely. Ellie glanced at her glass. Had she really finished off that one too? She nodded her approval and inspected the man as he conversed with the bartender.

"I've gotta say I was a bit worried." Roy admitted, running a hand through his hair sheepishly.

Ellie's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Roy began. "Corinne, you know, she made you out to be some artsy, hippie type. You know, one of those Kerouac types that can't be bothered with good hygiene or social skills."

Ellie smiled wryly.

"I wouldn't believe a single word Corinne says." Ellie said, only just managing to hide the malice that threatened to spill out of her.

Roy laughed. "Yeah, I'm beginning to figure that out."

The bartender slid over to their counter slapping two small glasses in front of them. Ellie stared down at them, realizing they were shot glasses. She glanced up at Roy questioningly.

"Tequila." He explained. "You can't have a good meet n greet with your inhibitions still in tact. Right?"

_Not necessarily. _Ellie thought, skeptical.

Roy it seemed picked up on her protests. "Look, Elizabeth-"

"Ellie, please." Ellie corrected.

"Ellie," Roy said. "You see that's exactly what I'm getting at. I loved your songs Ellie. I did. And if you're going to write more for me...well, I need to know you. You know? No bullshit, Ellie. Is that okay?"

Ellie smiled. He was a cute kid. Only twenty one years old and already jaded by society.

_Quaint. I like him. _

She knew she probably shouldn't. She was already mightily buzzed, but a shot or two wouldn't kill her.

_I'm not even driving. _Ellie thought, settling the matter.

She picked up the glass from the bar and held it in the air.

"No bullshit." She said amiably. Roy smiled and smashed his glass into hers.

* * *

><p>After several experiences in high school, Ellie had come to discover what sort of drunk she was. She was quiet drunk, thankfully. She never got angry or loud or stupid. Just quiet. Too thoughtful, that was what someone had told her. Was there such a thing as too thoughtful?<p>

In college, on occasion, she would get hammered on purpose. She found that she could scratch out a few terrific sentences when smashed. The thoughtful, harmless, but still hindered drunk. That was Ellie.

Roy, on the other hand, was a talkative drunk. He could talk and talk. And he couldn't hold his liquor to save his life. After two straight shots he was down and out. He complained of a headache and walked with Ellie to the door.

Outside, a burst of midnight air, brought Ellie out of her warm and loopy stupor.

"You didn't drive did you, dear?" Ellie said. In just a short time she had become protective over Roy. He stood a head taller than her, but he was still a baby.

"Nope." Roy said. "I'll cab a call."

Ellie smiled. "Call a cab?"

"Yesh." Roy said, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone.

Ellie waited with him, trying to ignore that monstrous depression that was beginning to creep on back. She watched Roy tumble into the cab and waved him off.

She leaned against the window of El Fin, a long yawn escaping her.

_Goodness, I'm tired. _She closed her eyes. _I'll just rest a minute. _

"Hello, ma'am."

Ellie cracked one eye open. The sleepiness drained from her eyes and her muscles stiffened.

Two men were standing in front of her. One was large, not in an overweight manner, but large all the same. He must have been two head taller than her, one of those big-boned men. The other was lean and lanky, his long arms stuffed casually in his coat pocket.

"How are you on this fine night?" The lean man asked, a sneaky sneer on his unshaven face.

Ellie frowned. She pushed off of the window and stood tall.

"Fine." She answered curtly. She wrapped her purse strap over her shoulder and walked away as quickly as she could.

"Where are you going?" The man called after her. "We don't bite you know!"

Ellie ignored them. Maybe they would give up. There were plenty of girls left in the bar.

She strained her ears, trying to hear if they were following her. When she didn't hear anything, her curiosity was peaked. Tentatively glancing over her shoulder, Ellie saw that the skinny man, the one who had addressed her was going. The large man, however, he was still milling around the door.

_Must've gone looking for easier catches. _Ellie thought relieved.

Still, she didn't want to hang around the empty streets now that it was after midnight. She hugged her purse closer to her and picked up her pace. The sooner she was home, under her covers, cuddled up with Harrison, the better.

* * *

><p>He can see her now. She is walked towards him, two blocks down on the opposite end of the street. Her heart is hammering in her chest. That he can hear it, that he can feel it from such a distance, peaks his lingering curiosity. He was right to return to her.<p>

He had, on his leave, attempted to find the same amount of power-feeding warmth with the company of other women. Women who, despite his obvious chill, would gladly stay with him for meager amounts of currency. But it was not as strong as a connection as he had felt before.

He wanted; he needed to return to Asgard, with his strength in tact as soon as possible. While it was easier, less tedious, to spend his time with the women of the underground it was not, he had discovered, more efficient.

So he wandered back to Ellie, only to find that she was wallowing in a state of distress. What had caused such erratic behavior, he did not know. It was a delight to watch. It seemed that, as frazzled as his magic had made her; earthy forces could so much more.

So it was decided. If he were to use Ellie to regain his powers, he would need a better cover than that of a moody house pet. He left her once more to make the necessary arrangements. Except, when he had returned, not even three hours later she had gone.

Loki could not imagine where his little catalyst had wandered off to. Her mode of transportation was left outside.

_She can't have gotten very far. _He thought. _I may as well wander about myself. It won't be difficult to track her down. _

And track her down he did.

There she was, walking steadily down the poorly lit street on the side walk across from him. It wasn't cold out, not even by his standard, yet she held her arms about her tightly, as if she was expected a coming chill.

_Could she be aware of me? As I am of her? No...these humans may sense my alien wiles, but that doesn't mean they can identify them for what they are. Their minds are too small, they are far too inept. _

There was no need to chase her down. She was heading towards the direction of her home and the pace she was setting was rather fast. Loki leaned against a street lamp, watching the distance between them close. He would wait for her to come to him. At the moment, she was entirely unaware of him, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Now she was just a block away.

The ghostly quiet of the emptied street was only broken by the loud clapping of her heels against the concrete. One wouldn't have to watch her to know that she was gaining speed with each step she took.

Loki couldn't understand why her heart was hammering so wildly, why she was traveling with such unbecoming hast. He lifted his gaze to the sky above. The night was pleasant. The moon, round and large, hung in the sky, the clouds of the afternoon having floated away. Only a few stars were able to break the onslaught of orange glow the emanated off of the Los Angeles skyline.

He then realized that something in the surroundings had changed. The harsh clacking of Ellie's heals had ceased. Had she seen him?

No, another figure had stopped her. A male. The wily man stood uncomfortably close to Ellie. Loki could smell spirits coming off of him in waves. His hair was oiled and mussed, his posture hunched and cocky.

"You ran off so fast." He crooned, his voice marred by cigarette smoke. It was then that Loki understood. It seemed another predator had taken to hunting his prey.

_Make that two. _

"You find her, Jeff?" A baritone voice called from behind her.

Ellie visibly jerked at the sound of the second voice. Her heart felt faint, it was plummeting into her stomach. _This is what I get for walking. All to save a few drops of gas. _

She tried to look away, not wanting look "Jeff" in his insect-like, dilated eyes. The other man, his name still unknown was behind her faster than she could have imagined. The kiss of his breath on her neck, caused her to lunge forward involuntarily.

Jeff, mistaking her faulty escape for clumsiness, reached out gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Careful there. Don't want you to scrap a knee." He said, talking at her like she was a lost little girl.

Ellie gasped, terror gnawing at her brain. "Let go."

It had been her experience that, as much as creeps like these only wanted to cop a feel, they were entirely turned off by what Ellie could only label as bitchiness. Whenever she felt even the slightest bit threatened by a man or smarmy boy, she would flick a switch in her head and a bitch she would happily become.

"Aw, come on baby, don't be like that." Jeff drawled, his thumb rubbing against her forearm. "Me and my friend only want to help you out."

Ellie held her chin high, adrenaline pulsing in her veins. "You and your friend can go fuck a toaster."

As "Jeff" processed her remark, she shook herself from his grasp and pushed past him.

_Don't run, Ellie. Don't run. If you run then they'll know they've got you scared. These bastards always get off on that sort of thing. Besides, you wouldn't get very far with a few drinks in you._

It took every ounce of control she had not to break into a mad dash. The simple fats were she was in heels and heels were not conducive with easy get-aways. The much more likely scenario would leave her in a painful mess on the ground. Not the place she wanted to be.

It wasn't long before she could here the two men gaining ground on her. She looked down the length of the block in front on her. To her dismay not a single store was open. She clutched her purse close to her debating reaching inside to grab her phone.

Before she could decide, she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. She resisted with all her strength but another arm snaked around her waist, holding her in place.

"Such naughty words coming from such a pretty little mouth." Jeff slurred, pulling her into his chest. Ellie sucked in her breath determined not to succumb to her fear. _If I could just muster one good scream..._

"Let go of me." She seethed, trying to pull away from him.

"Heh, I don't think she likes ya, Jeff." The other man said, watching the scene with sick amusement.

Jeff laughed along, the hand on her shoulder, running over her chest and gripping her other shoulder. "She just needs to relax. I'm not such a bad guy, eh?"

He rested his chin on her shoulder, whispering into her ear.

"Bite me." She bit back, digging the point of her heel into his shin.

With a yelp, Jeff released her and she stumbled away from him. A surge of triumph was ringing in her ears. It was short lived however, when the other man rose to his friends defense.

It wasn't until after the fact that Ellie had realized what had happened. For a short second her vision was clouded with a burst of light and her head was pounding. When her senses had returned to her, she was kneeling on the ground, her hand clutching the side of her face where the burly man had slapped her.

Rather than fear or terror, Ellie was flooded with shock and anger.

_H-he slapped me! That bastard he..._

Too shell shocked to react, Ellie sat on the floor a pain driven tear leaking from the corner of her eye.

"Enough games, honey." The burly man said gruffly. With one hand buried in her hair, the man pulled her to her feet. Ellie cried out, wrapping her hand around his pudgy wrist and tried to find her footing.

"You alright there, Jeff?" The large man called, his eyes staring into Ellie's chest.

Ellie felt a terrible heat rise in her face. She tried to relieve the pressure in her skull, but she was no match for this man. Jeff, skinny and frail, was someone she could tackle, but this...behemoth of a man...

"I'm bleeding!" Jeff yelled, more shocked than angry. "These women and their heels. Bonafied weapons, they are."

"Bleeding?" The man repeated. "Well, darling, looks like you hurt my friend pretty bad."

Feeling the need to prove his point he spun her around to face the man, his hand ripping at her hair. Jeff was hunched over inspecting his wounded leg.

"Whatya goinna do to make it up to him?" The man sneered into her ear.

Jeff perked up at this, his wound long forgotten. He stuffed his lanky arms into his pockets a large grin on his raccoon-like face.

"Yeah?" He said, slithering closer to her. He reached out and trapped her chin between his fingers. "How's about a kiss for starters?"

Ellie tried to back away, the bile rising to her throat. But the large man held her fast.

"Come on, baby doll." Jeff cooed, his fingers clawing at her neck. "We don't want to have to hurt you..."

"Elizabeth!" A voice called from far away.

Ellie felt as if her heart had burst in her chest. Someone was calling her name? Had she really heard it?

It seemed she had heard a voice, her attackers had heard it too. Jeff pulled away from her and looked over his shoulder.

"Keep walking, pal." He snarled, not even attempting to act innocent.

"Oh, I don't think so." A silky voice answered. It was much closer this time. Elizabeth frowned. It wasn't a voice she recognized. Of course, what with heart pounding relentlessly in her ears who's to say she would recognize any voice?

Her rescuer in question was blocked by Jeff, who had moved in front of her.

"You don't?" Jeff croaked, standing his ground. "Well, we think otherwise."

Elizabeth gasped as the man with an unbreakable grip on her hair, dragged her backwards. She stumbled to keep her footing and felt her ankle take a sickening turn. It was not enough to break or even sprain, but an ugly pain shot through her nervous system.

"Elizabeth." The voice called again, comforting yet cold. Ellie looked up, now able to get a good hard look at the man who knew her name.

She was quite sure she had never seen him before. He was a lean, tall man. His skin was pale, even in the light of the moon. His hair, as black as printers ink was slicked back, small tufts visible just below his ears. He wore a sleek black suit, a stormy grey trench wrapped around his shoulders, a forest scarf the circled delicately around his long neck. A looked of worried concern was etched onto his face, although it was not reflected in his voice. His voice, was as clear and as calm as a winter morning.

"Scat, pal." The large man demanded. "The lady is with us."

As if to prove his point, his other hand snaked down the length of her side, coming to rest on her hip. Ellie sucked in her breath, her fear beginning to slip through the cracks of her facade.

"Stop it." She all but whimpered.

The well-dressed stranger cocked his head to one side, a terrible smile playing on his thin lips.

"You are mistaken. The _lady_ Elizabeth is with me. I shall have to ask you to release her, sir."

The venom on his lips as the pronunciation of sir was tangible. He may as well have called the men dirty dogs or festering fleas. Ellie, even knowing that the threat wasn't directed at her, felt her bones shiver with fright. Both of the men and Ellie, stared at the man with apprehension.

Loki, thoroughly pleased with the looks of horror being directed toward him, took the chance to act. Swiftly he reached out took Ellie's limp hand into his. With a bit of magic help by his touch to her skin, she practically melted away from the large man's grasp.

Pulling her towards him with all the gentleness of a breeze, he let go of her hand and held her in place with a mere touch on the small of her back. Ellie, overcome with adrenaline, swung dangerously on her unsteady feet, her head swimming in confusion. All she could make out was the ever so slight pressure resting on her back.

"Come, Elizabeth." Loki said, much louder this time. "We will leave these guppies to their gutter."

As if pulled from some stupor, the two men shook themselves to attention.

"Just a minute!" Jeff objected, ready to charge the assuming man into the ground. He may have been taller, but he seemed weak. The larger man, spurned by rage, joined him.

Loki, expecting such a foolish attack, directed the dazed Ellie in behind him. With a curt wave of his hand an invisible barrier of ice sprung forth from the ground. The two oafs crashed into it and fell to the streetside in a crumpled mess.

Loki, who had already begun to lead Ellie away, glanced over his shoulder.

_What pathetic vagabonds. _He thought, insulted by their foolishness.

He waited until they had left the two puddles of filth far behind them. Ellie had not said a word, not even looked at him. It was slow going, she was limping ever so slightly, but he was in no rush. Already he could feel her heat running through her and into his hand at her back.

She was shivering, he noted. Even though he knew this was out of shock and not cold, her lifted his jacket from his shoulders and placed it over hers. She clutched it to her. This seemed to awaken her to her surroundings.

She stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Just who are you?" She asked, wishing the question had left her lips in a more commanding manner. She sounded more like a curious child addressing "Santa Claus" in a crowded mall.

Loki grinned down at her, with a careful nudge he pushed her to walking again. "A thank you would suffice."

Ellie blushed, but pressed on. "I don't believe I know you."

"You do not." Loki assured.

Ellie nose scrunched in confusion. "But...you called me by my name. Elizabeth."

Loki feigned surprise. "Is Elizabeth your name?"

He laughed lightly. Ellie noted it, the sound of chimes on a blustery day.

"I took a chance." Loki said, lightly. "You do look like an Elizabeth."

"Do I?" Ellie breathed. She suddenly felt very tired.

Loki bent down, his lips level with her ear. He wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. She flinched at the unwanted touch, but he wasn't so easily deterred.

"Are you alright?" He whispered gently.

Ellie could barely hear the words leave his mouth. Her vision began to slip away. All she could feel was his icy breath on her neck. It soothed her, his voice. As her eyes slipped shut she was sure she could hear him muttering words of reassurance. In a dark, black haze, she could feel her body begin to go limp. And she could feel that his arms were there to catch her.

Someone had been there for her. She was not alone.

* * *

><p>Woo! Hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know and I will update soon!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter isn't terribly big on the action, but I felt Ellie may have needed a bit of a rest.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Spinning Madly

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Ellie detested more than being alone, it was the four years she spent as an undergraduate. If she had had any choice in the matter, she wouldn't have attended at all. She wanted to write, not take classes. She wanted to travel, to wander, to flee from the depths of the city, not spend her days holed up in a messy dorm room writing research papers and pretending to care about her liberal arts education.<p>

College was far too close to home. Her parents, convinced that there was still a slice of hope for their second child, had insisted she attend the same school as Catherine. It was Ellie's most labored and very final attempt to appease her mother and father.

While they were under the impression that she was majoring in Business with a minor in Literature, in fact Ellie was immersed in the Literature and Composition departments. Keeping her secret was a challenge all too much for Ellie. But she would never cave to her parents narrow-minded ideals.

With the added stress of living a secret life, Ellie had on occasion taken to bar hopping with her eccentric, yet sweet roommate, Elisa.

In short, Ellie was no stranger to the early morning hangover.

She was awake, well awake, before she was able to open her eyes. It seemed her lids were quite immovable on this morning. As her sleep gave way to muddled awareness, Ellie began to remember the events of the night past. With each foggy memory, Ellie felt her heart sink into her stomach. And then, when the final memory slid in and out of focus behind her tired eyes, her heart all but imploded inside of her.

_I passed out. Fell over on the middle of the street well after midnight and...some man who knew my name..._

There were details that still eluded her. What had happened? Had he taken her home? Who was he? Where was she? How did he know her name?

_If I could only open my eyes..._

Her arms felt as stiff as her tired bones. With a tired groan, she managed to bring her hands to her eyes. She took her time trying to rub the sleep and irritation from them.

_Do I even want to open my eyes? I'm sure I will not like what I find...Well, I haven't got much to lose...I suppose. _

Her eye lids fluttered open and she flinched as a wave of light attacked her senses. Slapping a hand over her eyes, she moaned. _This sucks. Suck, suck, sucks. _

Ellie hadn't experience a proper hangover in over a year. It was like starting from scratch. All over again. Her head was pounding with the force of a jackhammer. Her mouth felt dry and she was desperate for a tall glass of water. She didn't feel the need to empty her stomach...not yet anyways.

Peeling her hand away from her eyes, she ventured another attempt at opening her eyes. It was the hardest part really. If she could manage that...

_There. _

The quick and easy thrill of her accomplishment was soon killed. She was staring at a ceiling. But it wasn't her ceiling.

_Definitely not my ceiling. _

Her ceiling was crafted of wood panels painted white. The ceiling above her was neither wooden nor white. Ellie sprung up and sunk back down in one swift motion.

_That was stupid. Never try to get up..._

Her head, her eyes, her ears were ringing, spinning, and sinking all at once. She looked to her left.

_So I'm lying on a couch. Definitely not my couch. _

She looked to her right. Ellie had felt that her skin couldn't sink to a paler pigmentation. And yet...

It was the man from the night before. He was lounging rather casually in a large love seat, his elbow resting on the flat arm of the chair, his chin resting on the backs of his lengthy fingers. He was staring in her direction, but Ellie felt as though he were looking right through her. The man was lost in a deep and twisted thought, it was clear from the lamenting look on his face.

Ellie shifted a bit, now feeling the warm blanket that had been placed over her. She watched him.

Even though her eyes felt heavy, she couldn't bear to look away for shut them for a moment.

_He's...beautiful. _

Her first thought was that he was handsome, but after further consideration she deemed the word entirely unfit. This man, was like no man she had ever seen before.

His features were entirely delicate. His eyes were small, but sparkled brightly even in his sadness. The bones that shaped his cheeks were visible under his clear alabaster skin. His mouth and nose was perfectly proportioned and angled on his long face.

_The face of a muse maybe. People could write about that face. An angel...ph listen to yourself there are no angels. No gods, no ghosts, no angels. But..._

He looked to be an angel. There was something foreign and unearthly about him. In her recovering state the idea of an angel seemed to be a sound explanation. Even with reason rapping loudly in the back of her mind...

_Like...oh, what is that angel's name. Gabriel. __**More like Lucifer. **_Reason called.

_Lucifer. Who was Lucifer again? _

Ellie's squinted her eyes. Too much thinking while she was in such a state was making her head hurt. She tried to shake the flurry of curiosities away. They would have to be patient. She was in no condition to attend to them now. She returned all her thoughts to just staring at the beautiful man.

As he sat, his index finger brushed methodically over the length of his lips. As she watched him, she felt the pounding in her head begin to ebb. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. She was beginning to feel better. The initial hell that was the morning after was beginning its descent.

She glanced around the room, still not strong enough to lift her head off of the pillow it rested on.

_I must be in his apartment. _Ellie thought, humiliated. _His very nice, brand new apartment. _

The ceiling stretched very high above her. She wondered if it really was so far up or whether her depth perception had yet to recover. The white walls were empty of frames or any sort of decoration. The low table that sat between her and the thoughtful stranger was crafted of black iron and glass. A small vase, empty, sat in the middle.

Although, she could not crane her head wide enough to see it, she could hear and smell a fire crackling away in the fireplace that must be behind her. Giving up on her observation, Ellie turned back to the man on the chair.

She nearly leapt out of her skin when she realized he was looking _at _her now. She swallowed. His eyes were like beams from a lighthouse, boring into her with fiery intensity.

"Good morning." He said, his voice a mere whisper. Ellie felt her heart involuntarily freeze in her chest. _His voice..._

She just stared up at him. _What did he say? I thought I was listening but..._

"Um...hello." She answered lamely, her voice even quieter than his.

He stood so quickly, Ellie felt dizzy just watching him. With two swift steps he had bypassed the iron table and knelt down beside her. Ellie blinked, unsure of why she felt so awfully nervous.

She could feel his hand resting on the pillow, just next to her head. She wanted to move away, but wasn't sure she could do so without looking a fool or spilling the contents of her stomach.

"Are feeling alright, Elizabeth?"

Ellie struggled to withhold the squeak that threatened to leave her lips. Overcome with a feeling of embarrassment and dread, Ellie pushed her self into a sitting position, fighting with her sluggish state. Sliding over to the other edge of the couch, she offered him a small grin so as not to unnerve him.

_It doesn't seem as though anything could unnerve him. He has a strange woman, totally hungover, in his house and still he's just leaking apathy. _

She straightened her back and folded her hands in her lap. She looked to her left to see that he too had sat on the couch.

She breathed an awkward laugh. "This is your apartment?"

Loki smiled wide. He had never seen her so timid, so careful. It delighted him.

_She doesn't miss a trick this one, _he thought. _Just as well. It would no fun at all if she did. _

"I'm sorry." Ellie said, a rosy blush rising on her cheeks. "Who are you? I'm sure you've told me already, but I can't seem to-"

"My name is Eric." Loki said, recalling the name of the man who attended to the woman that his brother had fallen for. "Eric Foster."

"Mmm..." Ellie said. She didn't recognize the name. She certainly didn't recognize him. And he possessed a face that no hot-blooded woman would ever forget.

"Have we met before?" Ellie asked.

Loki shook his head slowly. Ellie's shoulders sagged and a look of distress flashed across her features. Loki, testing the waters, slid closer to her just slightly. He was sure she didn't notice.

"I'm afraid not." He said lightly. "I am...just a passing stranger. A...what is the turn of phrase? A Good Samaritan?"

"Oh." Ellie said, nodding. His gaze on her, his proximity was making her feeling anxious. She didn't know this man. Yes, he did save her more or less. But still. She was in a strange man's house.

_God knows where I am. _

"Erm, thank you." She said. "I-I'm rather embarrassed. You know...passing out like that. I'm not an alcoholic or a drunk or-or even a recreational, um, alcohol enthusiast. Although, I wouldn't blame you for thinking that I am. IT's not that hard to believe after that spectacle I-"

She was babbling, Loki noted. He was reminded of the woman that Thor was so infatuated with...Jane.

_If I am to...use this young lady...I can't have her acting like that scientist. Or I am sure to go mad..._

With the slightest twitch of his pinky finger Ellie was compelled to stop her rambling. She slapped a hand over her mouth, a look of apology etched in her eyes.

"Sorry." She said after a short silence. "Do you...can I-I mean may I use your bathroom?"

Loki nodded graciously and gestured towards the bedroom. Ellie nearly flew out of her seat on the couch and focused all of her energy on her legs. She was determined to cross the room without falling.

Loki watched her go. As amusing as it had been to trick the girl into believing that a vengeful spirit was wandering through her home, this was much more entertaining.

_Are all mortal women so...taken with men? Or are mortal men so debase a species that any new prospect can cause such foolishness? _

* * *

><p>Ellie listened to the steady flow of water as it poured from the tap. Filling her hands with the icy cold water, she splashed her face repeatedly. The sting of cold, instantly brought around the clarity she had been fighting for. Gasping, she rubbed the lagging sleep from her eyes and hesitantly glanced into her own reflection.<p>

_Well, not too bad and not too good. _

Thin smudges of mascara were beginning to drip down her cheeks. Her hair was dented from her sleeping on the couch. Her eyes were pink, not red enough to be looked upon with scorn, but still.

Gathering her hair into a large bun at the top of head, Ellie returned her hands to the flow of the water and tried to rub away the mascara scars. Once that was done she searched around the bathroom. It was large, but narrow. A small window was perched just above the toilet.

Not being able to help herself, Ellie carefully lowered the toilet seat and climbed on top. She peered out of the window, hoping to get a good idea of where exactly she was.

What she saw floored her.

The old Farrow St. Market, the one she always shopped at, was sitting right across the street. She wasn't sure of it at first, as a tall, ivy covered fence was blocking her view somewhat. After leaning forward on her toes, she could make out the lower half of the granny smith apple that served as the Markets mascot of sorts.

_The market is only two blocks away from my apartment. _

She supposed she should feel relieved, but her heart was still hammering unevenly in her chest.

_Well, I guess I should get back out there. _She thought ruefully. She didn't know what to say to this man, Eric. _I wonder what time of day it is. He said 'god morning' didn't he. Unless he is one of those god awful people that say good morning well after noon then...At least I didn't sleep the day away on his couch. _

She placed her hand over the door knob, taking a moment to steady herself. Opening it, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Again.

He was standing right there, leaning against the wall of the very narrow hallway.

"Apologies." He murmured. "Did I frighten you?"

Ellie frowned. He didn't look at all apologetic. _He doesn't sound apologetic either. _

"N-no," Ellie said, trying to piece together the scraps of her pride. "I should. I mean...I'm sure I have overstayed my welcome. I'll just be heading home..."

As she spoke, she slipped past him and towards the door that could only lead out of the house.

"Elizabeth...?" Eric called. Ellie felt her legs go heavy at the sound of his voice. She looked over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Your jacket. And your purse." Eric said, holding them out to her.

"Oh." Ellie said, she waited for him to come to her. She grabbed her jacket first and pushed her arms into it. After adjusting the collar she reached out for her purse but Eric pulled it away. Her hand frozen in the air, she looked at him in confusion.

"Please, Elizabeth." Eric said, a touch of sympathy on his voice. "Allow me to walk you home."

Ellie's brow furrowed. Was he just being nice? She did look a mess. Was he worried about her? Or did he jsut want to see where she was living...

_Stop Ellie. _She thought. _You've always been so paranoid about other people. No everyone is out to get you! He helped you out and look at you. A little frazzled and sore but that's not his fault. Who knows where you would be if he hadn't stepped in...Just..._

"Alright." Ellie said. "And please, don't call me Elizabeth."

Loki grinned, relinquishing her purse to her. "Then, what may I ask, should I call you."

"Ellie." She said, pulling her purse strap over her shoulder.

Loki opened the door for her, a frown on his face. _Ellie, _he thought, _such informal nonsense. _

The late morning air wasn't as nearly as cold as it should have been on such a winters day. Ellie even thought of removing her coat.

She was standing in a small courtyard, an uneven brick pathway ran from the houses small door to a iron woven gate just a stones throw away. The yard was overgrown with greenery: a dying rose bush, swarms of weeds, and small needle-ridden shrubs. Ellie looked towards the sky which was almost completely blocked out by overhanging cypress trees.

"Shall we go?" Eric asked, his hand on the small of her back. Ellie stumbled forward, not too keen on him touching her.

"Yes." She said, skipping forward to the fence. She didn't wait for him to open it. Tumbling out onto the bust sidewalk, she pivoted around to get a good look at the house. She watched as Eric locked a chain on the gate.

"Have you always lived here?" Ellie asked, not caring if she was nosy.

"No," Eric said. He was looking at her expectantly.

They stood in a stare-down, until Ellie realized that it was she who had to lead the way. Turning to the left, Ellie began a slow walk down the street. Eric was by her side in a quiet instant.

"I only just moved in this past weekend." He said, picking up the conversation.

Ellie nodded, reassured she wasn't crazy. She had walked by that property so many times. Every time she could have sworn that there was no one living there. If she had been able to peek over the towering wall, she would have seen the house. But she always assumed that it was an abandoned lot, overgrown and neglected.

"You live close by?" Eric asked.

"Yes," Ellie said, she took a sharp left turn onto Lyon Street. Her street.

They walked in silence, Ellie feeling the tension thicken with each step. What was only five minutes felt like five days.

"Well, here we are." Ellie said. She waited for the man to say his goodbye and slink back on down the street.

Eric smiled down at her and Ellie felt as though she had just been punched in the gut.

"Erm, Thank you, again." She whispered, her dark eyes locked on his.

"Of course," Loki said, taking a deliberate step closer to her. He was close now very close. Ellie cringed as he hand jetted out and imprisoned hers. Slowly but surely her raised her limp hand to his lips. Ellie could hardly move, could barely breath as his icy lips brushed against the back of her hand.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Ellie."

Eric turned to leave, his hand still holding hers.

_Wait a minute. _

Ellie's hand came to life in his. She gripped it tightly and tried to pull him back to her. He was there in a moment, but Ellie was convinced that it was his own duty and not her strength.

Without thinking, she lifted her other hand to his cheek and guided his face closer to her.

_Those eyes. _She thought. Finally there was something familiar about him. His eyes were so green. They reminded her of...

_Oh no, Ellie don't be ridiculous..._

As she realized the foolishness of her thought, she also realized how inappropriate she had just been. Leaping backwards to create distance, Ellie blushed.

"I'm so sorry!" She squeaked. "That was—I don't normally go around touching peoples faces. It's just you...I mean, your eyes."

She was stopped by the hand Eric held up into the air.

"No need for apologies," He said airily.

Ellie shook her head back and forth. _Maybe I'm still drunk. God, i hope I'm still drunk. He probably thinks I'm a washed up lush..._

"Ellie," Loki called, willing her attention back to him.

"Yes?" Ellie replied.

"I don't mean to be forward but..." He stopped, searching for the correct words. "May I see you again?"

Ellie's lips pursed. _He wants to see me again? Why? Why would anyone want to see me again. Especially after the display I've been making...__**He thinks your easy. How can he not. **_

There it was that terrible voice in her head. _Of course he thinks I'm easy. Im just..._

Ellie couldn't bear to finish the thought.

"I don't know..." She began, but then realized how inept she must sound. "I don't think so."

_Yes, Ellie. You're putting your foot down. I'm not some...No. _

"I appreciate what you did for me." She said backtracking. "But. I'm just not...I don't think it would be a good idea."

Feeling tired and pathetic, Ellie only wished to slink away into her bed and forget the past twelve hours.

Ellie thought she thought a flash of anger cross Eric's face, but she couldn't have been sure.

"Very well." Eric said, a coldness leaking into his voice. "I hope you recover well, Elizabeth. Farewell."

Ellie watched him go, her emotions tangling up in her chest.

_I just a let a beautiful man, a perfect gentlemen walk away from me. _

_I sure as hell better be drunk. _

* * *

><p>Sorry Loki! It's not going to be that easy! ;0) That's what you get from stealing "tricks" from your older bro...<p>

He may talk sweet and seem caring (and genuinely worried about Ellie) but Loki is the god of lies, he can make anyone believe anything. That's not to say that Loki doesn't have a vulnerable side. He's not all evil and dark, I swear! We may or may not see some of that in the next chapter.

Thank you for reading and I would love, love, love to hear your opinions!

Much Love...


	8. Chapter 8

I have been rendered speechless by all of you lovely reviews! You all are so sweet. I just can't thank you or express my love enough. So I'll just keep on writing. I know that pace has been rather slow so...after this chapter, things are really going to start picking up. Anyway, thanks again and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

You Again

* * *

><p>There was nothing quite like a steaming hot bath. Ellie had always loved them. She accomplished a lot of good thinking when submerged in water. Some of her best writing had come out of a long shower or a summery day swim.<p>

She sunk deeper into the water, a long sigh on her lips. Shutting her eyes tight, her ears dips under the surface and she was encased in a wall of silence. Well, not silence. The steady beat of her heart coupled by the waving flow of the blood in her veins was as soothing as a lullaby.

She lay there, waiting for the words to come to her like they always did. Except this time they just weren't coming. Ellie could feel them swirling around in the back of her head like a pod of skittish fish. Not one of them risked straying from the pack.

As the water began to warm, Ellie was feeling that her night was turning into somewhat of a failure.

_I'm such a dud. An old-fashioned dud. _

She had been invited out to the opening of a new music bar in the heart of downtown Los Angeles.

_The Folk Tree? Was that the name? Something with 'tree' in it. The Tiger Tree? The Melon Tree? Oh, who cares. _

It had been Roy who had invited her. But when she found out that it was all Corinne's idea, for the three of them to "bond," Ellie quickly feigned sickness and hung up the phone.

_I don't need to go out to have fun on a Saturday. _Ellie had thought, much earlier that afternoon.

Now, at almost a quarter to nine, Ellie was rethinking her choices.

She tipped the drain with her toe and slunk out of the tub, more frustrated than relaxed. Slipping into a pair of navy sweat pants and sports bra, Ellie headed over to her refrigerator.

_I need food. _She thought, licking her lips as she opened the fridge. _Oh. I guess I do really need food. _

Even her small refrigerator looked sparse. Inside lay only: a basket of strawberries, half emptied, her Brita filter, orange juice, Nutella, blackberry jam, a bag of spinach and an old container of Chinese take-out.

She did consider grabbing a spoon and snacking on chilled Nutella, but her stomach yearned for something more substantial.

_Not acceptable. I'm going to the market. _

She, by no means, wanted to go out at such an hour. But her belly was coaxing her on. Hunger, it seemed, was a motivational monster.

Dragging her hair into a bun at the top of her head, Ellie grabbed a forest green sweater from her drawer and was ready to go. She grabbed her purse and a checkered scarf from their place hanging on the door knob.

"I'll be back, Harrison." She called over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>That was better. <em>She thought. Where the bath had failed to distract her, the brisk walk triumphed. It was an unusually cold California night. As she walked under street lamp after street lamp, she was delighted to find that she could see her breath as clear as wispy smoke.

_I do like the cold. _She thought.

As she entered the small, family owned market, a bright ping announced her presence.

"Hello Ellie!" A sugary voice called from her left. She turned and grinned.

"Mrs. O'Riley, hi."

Mrs. O'Riley was a kind, maternal sort of woman. The O'Riley family had owned the placed since the building had been erected almost fifty years past. Mrs. April O'Riley was well known for her friendly nature and her ability to remember every customer's name. Her husband, Arthur, was as Irish as the potato and still had a trace of accent left in him.

"Are you shopping for Clovis tonight? It's getting to be rather late, you know."

Ellie shook her head. "Not tonight. Just picking up some snacks."

Mrs. O'Riley nodded and turned her attention to issue of in _Inquirer _that lay opened on the countertop.

Ellie wandered up an aisle wondering exactly what it was that she was craving. After meandering up and down all nine aisles she decided on soup.

_It's soup weather. Well, as close as California will ever get to soup weather. Now, what do I need?_

Now that she had a purpose she moved faster. After almost filling her basket with all the ingredients for the vegetable soup, she decided to but some sort of pre-maid cookie dough.

_What can I say? It's been one of the those days...weeks...months. _

She shook the thought away and stared at the cool set of shelves where the cookie dough was stashed.

_Which type do I want...? There are, like, dozens of them. _

She cocked her head to the side, reading each label and price.

_This shouldn't be this hard of a decision. There is such a thing as too many choices, you know. _

Luckily, before she could be bested by the smattering of cookie dough varieties, someone interrupted her.

"Ventured out again, I see."

Ellie looked to her left. _Sure enough..._

It was Eric. He stood a few feet away from her, his own basket hanging in his pale hand. He wore the same grey trench coat he had given to her on that night, the same scarf as well. He was smirking down with her in a manner she guessed her meant to be friendly.

It wasn't as though Ellie thought him to be an unpleasant person. But on first impression, and even now, there was something about him that seemed cold. Distant.

She offered a wry smile that quickly receded into a frown.

"Venture?" She repeated. The word has suspect undertones. She wondered if he meant them to be conveyed.

Eric smirk lengthened. He seemed cheerier than he did when she had first met him. Refreshed, almost. Not that it mattered to Ellie.

"Yes, ventured." He said, his green eyes glinting in the din of fluorescent lights. "You yourself saw what happens when young ladies wander around in the late hours.

Ellie scoffed. He sounded perfectly pleasant. If Ellie hadn't been listening closely, she could have mistaken his words for sweet compliments or matter-of-factuals.

"That was a freak accident. A-An isolated incident." She said, turning her attention back to the cookies. Reaching down she picked one of the packet up and slipped it into her basket.

She turned to walk down aisle number seven so that she could check out, but Eric was blocking her way. She sniffed and made her way around him

"It seemed as though you had...have every reason to worry." He said, his voice as thick as syrup.

Ellie stopped walking. _Well, I can't just let that fly by..._She spun around and glared at him.

"I was handling it." She said.

"I don't think you were." He said; a tinkling laugh in his voice.

"Well, I was!" Ellie said, indignant. She felt the inexplicable need to stamp her foot into the linoleum floor like some bratty little child. She huffed and made her way down the aisle.

"You all set, sweetie?" Mrs. O'Riley called, stashing her magazine.

Ellie smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

She placed her basket on the conveyer belt and dug around in her purse for her wallet.

"So tell me, Ellie, do you know that man?" Mrs. O'Riley whispered as she began to scan the items.

"What man?" Ellie questioned, still searching for her wallet.

"What man!" the older woman blanched. "What man? The tall, dar-Well, I suppose he's not dark really, pale as a ghost he is! His hair is dark though, like ink or-or..."

"Oh, him." Ellie said. "He just moved into the lot across from you."

"Did he now!" Mrs. O'Riley gaped. "Well, I guess I'll be getting to see more of him around. What's his name, love?"

"Eric Foster. A pleasure."

Ellie and Mrs. O'Riley jumped out of there skin. There he stood, right behind Ellie. He bowed his head respectfully. Mrs. O'Riley seemed very flustered. She busied herself with packing up Ellie's food into paper bags.

"Why do you do that?" Ellie whispered, her heart hammering.

Eric looked surprised. "Pardon? Do what exactly?"

"You know," Ellie said, waving her hand in a flutter. "Sneak up on people. You're very quiet."

It was more of an observation, an annoying observation, but Loki could tell the girl meant no harm by the comment.

"Suppose you are just...impercipient." He offered, trying to contain his joy at the flush of anger that tinged Ellie's cheeks.

"Impercipient?" Ellie repeated. "No, I am _not_ impercipient."

Ellie was a writer. The very last thing a person could call a writer was impercipient. That he even had the nerve to tell an almost stranger that she was impercipient.

_What does he know? Nothing! He's only since slightly smashed me, hungover me...that doesn't even count. It's like we haven't met at all..._

"The total will be 27.98." Mrs. O'Riley squeaked. Ellie turned back to her, flashing a kind smile. She pulled six crinkly fives out of her wallet.

_There goes my day in tips..._She thought forlornly.

"Forgive me..." Eric's voice said from behind her. Before she could react, she felt his hand clench her shoulder. A ticklish shiver ran up and down her spine. She cringed a bit, but his hand didn't leave.

"I do not wish to argue with you. I apologies for what I said."

Ellie turned around to face him again. She stared into his eyes. Genuine shame lay deep inside the emerald iris's. She sighed. _Well, now I feel like a bitch. _

Glancing down at his hand, Ellie reached up and gently pushed it away.

"Fine." She said curtly. She accepted her change from Mrs. O'Riley. She moved out of his way and went to retrieve her bags.

_Shoot. _There were three bags. She had forgotten that she had walked. Picking up one bag and tucked it tightly to her and then grabbed the next one.

_This could work..._She thought. Balancing the bags and struggled to pick up the last one. It was quite a sight. Not that Ellie knew it. Her determination was interrupted by a quiet cough. She looked up to see both Eric and Mrs. O'Riley staring at her.

"Would you like me to assist you?" Eric asked sweetly.

_No, no I would not. _Ellie thought. _Why am I acting like this? Before tonight this Eric has been nothing but a gentleman. Is he just mad because I turned him down? _

Ellie had never been in this sort of situation before. She had been terribly in love with the same boy all thought high school. Ryan McKay. Of course Ryan was taken with a lovable girl named Olivia. Ellie never stood a chance. In college she had dated a singer/songwriter named Evan. But that was it. And, in both instances, she had been the one at risk of breaking. She had been turned down. Never had it been the over way round.

_When they rejected me I was angry. And sad, but mostly angry. He has every right to be. Oh shut up, Ellie. Why would anyone get angry or sad over you? He's probably over it. So why aren't you? You don't even have anything to be "over" about..._

Conceding, Ellie nodded her head. Eric looked pleased with himself.

"Wait just a moment." He said. He turned his attention back to Mrs. O'Riley and complete his transactions. Ellie huffed, shifting the weight of the two bags she held onto her hip.

She watched as Mrs. O'Riley scanned his items. Ellie's brow furrowed.

"What exactly do you plan on making with that?" Ellie asked.

Eric looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Ellie couldn't help but smile. _Men. What would they do without women..._

"What can you possibly make with...one onion, frozen peas, mint, and...red wine vinegar?"

Loki could care less what the items were he had merely conjured them up to avoid looking suspicious. He certainly didn't think his basket would garner so much attention. He just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Goodnight Ellie, dear." Mrs. O'Riley called. "Good night, Eric."<p>

Ellie smiled over her shoulder and Loki nodded curtly. They stepped out into the cold night. The mechanical doors slid shut with a bump.

"If you could just hand me bag..." Ellie said, her eyes trained on the sidewalk.

When Eric didn't respond, Ellie turned to look at him.

"You didn't...drive." He asked.

"Well, no." Ellie said. "It's just around the corner."

Eric considered it. "No, I will escort you home."

Ellie groaned. "Look, Eric. That's very kind of you, but I-"

"I won't have a young lady such as yourself victimized in the shadows."

Ellie rolled her eyes. _How annoying. Chivalry died for a reason I guess..._

Ellie shifted the bags in her arm again and held out the free one. "Please just hand me the bag?"

Eric stared down at her. Ellie thought he would refuse again, but he dutifully handed over her bag.

"Thank you." She said. "Goodnight."

He seemed a bit put-off, but he nodded. "Goodnight Ellie."

He turned to leave and Ellie watched him. She glanced down at the bag in arm and was reminded of his purchases.

_I do still sort of owe him..._

Ellie remembered what had become of her day. She would be going home alone to an empty black home with nothing to entertain herself with. And so, it seemed would Eric. The thought was less depressing to her now. It scared her. There was something about being alone on a Saturday night that made her feel even worse. She couldn't talk to Harrison, he would never be able to answer her.

"Eric?" She called. He stopped walking but didn't turn to see her.

"Yes?"

_What are you doing, Ellie..._

"Would you...erm, what are you doing?"

Loki was confused by the question. He was walking home, of course. Another failed attempt at charming the girl...Well he had entered the store with the intention of charming her. He had chosen the words, carefully planned the encounter. But when he had seen her there, in the store, with her ill-fitting, baggy attire, wiry hair, and make-up less face, he felt compelled to tease as he had done when he was a cat. Indeed she was terribly appealing when she was angry with him. What he knew were meant to be formidable and dangerous faces were more amusing to him.

"Have you eaten dinner?" Ellie said, not giving him chance to answer her first question.

_And what is this...? _Loki thought. _Have we had a change of heart?_

"I have not." He answered, turning to face her.

Ellie gulped. She couldn't decide if she wanted to him to answer yes or know. She wasn't excited or relieved by his answer, but she wasn't disappointed or upset either.

"Would you...I'm making soup. Would you like to have some."

A small smile lit up his face. Ellie found herself blushing in spite of it. As tall and dark as he might be, there was something...cute about him.

"If you would have me." He said.

_If you would have me? _Ellie thought. _Who talks like that?_

She smiled awkwardly. "It's the least I could do...after you, um, you know. And after I...um...well...'

She trailed off as Eric walked towards her, the distance between them diminishing.

"And I thank you for it." He said. Quick as lightening he snatched two of her bags away from her. He had a surprising grip on al of the bags. Ellie guessed he was much stronger than he looked.

"Right." She said.

Hugging the last bag tightly to her chest, Ellie led the way down the street. Eric walking close behind.

* * *

><p>I think I'm going to end here, just cause it's a little late. (not as late as usual, but I have a sneaking suspicion my dad's gonna drag me outta bed early) But the next chapter, and Ellie and Loki's impending late night dinner, will be up tomorrow night, okay!<p>

Thanks for reading, for sticking with me, and most of all reviewing! Your reviews are making me giddy as a school girl ;0)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Winning Wars, Losing Battles

* * *

><p>Loki sunk into the cushions of the couch he remembered from weeks past. Crossing his lanky legs, he closed his eyes. This wasn't going as smoothly as he had planned. He knew why of course.<p>

Charm was never something he deemed important. It was just another means meet a goal. When he first discovered the trick, at the tender age of 300 years, he had searched high and low for an expert to learn from. However, like most of the talents he had acquired over many years, he could not find a suitable master.

His brother was considered charming, but his was an accidental charm. His brother was hardly a strategist, he worked by instinct and gut alone. It wasn't Loki's style.

He realized that part of his charm, and his brothers, was their position. Whether or not women would car to admit to it. They were princes. Money and attributes aside, they were figureheads. Women and men alike were attracted to leaders.

This mortal girl had know idea of his heritage. No matter it was actually the heritage of a monstrous race. He was still royalty.

_If she knew who I really was...Then she would most likely fall at my feet. She would never be so disrespecting...so...repulsed. No...is she repulsed? I don't think so. If she was she would have never let me into her home._

He looked over his shoulder. She was still muddling around in the kitchen; had been for almost an hour. As she worked, she hummed a tune with no melody. She had not a fantastic voice. It was weak and dull. But there was some quality to it that relaxed him. Lilting almost, like a dreamy mockingbird.

"There." She muttered under her breath. She left the kitchen and sat on the couch, as far away from him as she could be. Before she had commenced in her cooking she had molded her hair into an intricate bun that wrapped around the arc of her head. "It should be ready in...oh, a half an hour."

He didn't offer any sort of response.

Ellie shifted on the couch, tucking her legs under herself.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea or coffee?"

Loki shook his head. "I have wine."

"You do?" Ellie said, surprised. _Did he have wine in the store? He must have. I didn't see it in his bag. But..._

As if to quell her doubt, he pulled a dark bottle from the bag at his feet. Ellie rose tentatively and took the bottle from him.

"Wine it is." She muttered. _Do I even have wine glasses? Well, this is terribly embarrassing. _After a swift search through her cramped cabinets, she had found one chipped wine glass.

Filling it three quarters of the way she handed it off to Eric and went back to find herself a mug. As she poured herself a meager helping she inspected the bottle.

_Valhalla Vines. 1997. 1997? Quite old. And probably quite strong. _

She stared into the depths of her blue ceramic mug_. Just exactly what I need. _

She lifted the mug to her lips and downed a large gulp, shuddering a bit as the acidic bitter tang slid down her throat. It was quite tasty. She poured the bloody liquid into her cup.

_How's this for a Saturday night? Drinks and soup with an almost stranger. It's either a satuday for the books or a really, terrible stupid thing to do. _

Ellie knew that, either way, she didn't care. She was done playing it safe, staying in, and being alone.

_Besides, _she thought. _He seems to be just as, if not more, alone than I. _

* * *

><p>Loki couldn't help but grin as he held his fourth glass to his pale lips. This was...enjoyable. He found that listening to the mortal ramble on wasn't as torturous as he had imagined. She was a clever little thing. She had a strong handle on the power of words. He had guessed as much. When he had been recovering under her roof he had sneaked peeks into the dozens of notebooks, both open and hidden, scattered throughout the small apartment.<p>

He knew that when she had served him the meal, she had planned to extract information about his own character. However, no mortal or god alike would be able to control a conversation if the god of mischief was involved. She stood no better chance than his brother, than the great gods of Asgard. Every question she shot at him he managed to slyly defect and redirect.

As the night wore on, Ellie's cheeks became rosy with wine. But her voice nor her inhibitions seemed to falter.

And then the phone rang. Ellie first glanced at the clock that hung to the left of the door.

10:23.

_Who could be calling. Hmm...I neither know nor care. _

She looked up at Eric, who was looking at her expectantly. Ellie waved her hand.

"I'll let the machine pick it up." She said.

"_Elizabeth. Crane. This has gone on long enough."_

Ellie felt the wine drain from her face. That was her father's voice.

_Your mother and I are tired of this game. Catherine can wait for you no longer. We told her to give up years ago but she still has some misguided faith left in her. If you are not back her at your home by Thursday...consider yourself...then consider yourself..._

Ellie made it to the phone. She picked it up with one shaky hand.

"Father," She said into the phone, liquid courage driving her. "This is not a game. I did not come out here to cause you any grief. I said goodbye almost five months ago. And...it's time you and mom did, too."

Without giving her father the grace to reply, Ellie slammed the phone into the receiver.

A bland silence swallowed the room. Ellie staring down and the phone and Loki staring curiously at Ellie.

He had seen her like this before. After one merciless day of moving objects around the house, Ellie had collapsed on the couch with a cry of rage. Then, it had brought Loki close to tears of laughter. But now...

He watched as she shuffled back over to the couch. Before plopping down once more, Ellie picked up the bottle of wine which was as empty as her mind. Setting it down again she fell onto the couch.

"I'm sorry." She said, not bothering to look at him.

He said nothing. He knew nothing of comfort. It had only ever rarely been offered to him. And now that he knew the truth of his family, he could only assume that whatever comfort had been given to him had been a lie. A falsity.

"He...my father, acts as if this shame is new." Ellie muttered. "Do have any siblings?"

_Lie. _Loki's mind screamed to him. He had been lying all night. He lied about his work. Lied about the home he had left behind. Lied about his interests. He knew that a day would come when he would be done with her. She would serve him no purpose and he would leave. His lies would be harmless. She was better off with them. Lies were easy. He could always lie.

"An elder brother." He said. He could almost see the words leaving his mouth.

"A brother." Ellie repeated. "Then...maybe you would understand. My sister, Catherine. She's successful. One day she had a thought. She was thirteen and I was eight. At the tender age of thirteen my sister turned her tiny thought into a business. People wanted to know who she was. Important people. She was a name before she had even graduated high school. He success was everything to my parents. They couldn't wait until I had my defining thought."

Ellie sighed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"I never did have one. My fourteenth brithday came and it was as though I was out of chances. Everyone compared me to her. Catherine has already made her first million, Elizabeth. Do you have a penny to your name? Catherine was asked to attend Harvard, Elizabeth. Do you see the futility in applying yourself?"

She looked at Loki, who was watching her warily.

"I still loved her, though. She was everything to me. She was a mentor, a friend. My best friend. My only friend. I tried every day to be like her. Until the say I realized I could never be her. Which could only mean that my parents would never love me like they loved her."

Ellie sat in another silence. She wanted him to say something...anything.

"I understand." Loki whispered so quietly Ellie could not comprehend the words.

"What did you say?" Ellie asked, raising her head. She had thought she had heard words of praise. An agreement. His voice had been soft and silent. She expected to look upon him and see pity in his green eyes. But she must have imagined it. She must have thought her hopes into existence.

Because when her smoky eyes met his, there was no pity or comfort there. Something else brewed in those emerald eyes.

* * *

><p>A swill of emotions was running wild in Loki's head. Playing with his control, testing his limits. What had happened the last time he let his dammed feelings overtake his mind?<p>

_I believe I failed in erasing the Jotens. I believe my brother defeated me in battle. I believe I lost my abilities. _

He would not allow for that to happen again. Somehow that speck of a mortal had stolen his control. Within a minute or two she had twisted her own sorrow into him like a knife, wounding him. What was it? Empathy. He had no time for such foolishness. He needed to regain control. He would not meet the same fate that plagued his brother and this father. He would not bow to the twisty ways of women.

Slinking forward on the couch, he beared down on Ellie. She did not cower at his close proximity, only stared up at him through those large dark eyes.

"Eric?" She whispered. She did not fear him, that was clear.

_I do not need her to fear me, though. That would complicate things. _

He lifted his hand to her face, trapping her chin in his stony grip.

"Elizabeth." He whispered, his lips at her ear. "You should not worry yourself with the opinions of...such low creatures.

He pulled back to analyze her face. As he had hoped his words had caught her by surprise as easily as a slap to the face.

"What?" She whispered. A chill ran up her spine as his thumb caressed her cheek one. It then drifted down and ran along the length of her bottom lip. She breath staggered past her lips. "Eric what are you-"

"Hush." He commanded gently, his fingers pressing against her mouth. Ellie felt a light sensation burst over her like a gust of wind. Her heart, it seemed, had flew into her head. Her thoughts her muddled and misty.

He was so close to her, his nose almost touching hers. With aching slowness, his fingers had left her lips, his hand and melded into her hair and his lips were touching hers. Not pressing into her, not kissing her, but just brushing against hers.

And then he was gone. Ellie couldn't understand where the feather light pressure had gone too. She hadn't realized that she had shut her eyes. When they fluttered open, Eric was standing by the door donning his coat.

"I apologize." He said. He seemed flushed, almost embarrassed.

A number of words clambered to leave Ellie's mouth, but none of them managed to escape. She sat, open mouthed looking at him. And then she realized he was leaving her.

She stood up herself, feeling curiously wobbly. When she arrived at her door he was already outside.

"Wait." She called. He turned and with a sleepy smile looked down at her.

Ellie couldn't imagine why she asked him to wait. She still couldn't fully understand what had just happened.

"What was it that you said?" She asked.

A breath of a laugh left him and Ellie felt as silly as a child for asking him to repeat himself.

"I said," He began slowly, his voice calm and calculated. "That you should not concern yourself with such lowly opinions."

"Oh." Ellie said lamely, still not entirely sure.

He turned to walk away again.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

Ellie bit her lip. What was she doing? She knew next to nothing about this man. But...He was rather beautiful and...was he interested in her?

_There is only one way to know, El_

"Can I see you again?" She asked.

Loki could not help himself. A wide and pleasant grin spread across his face. He stepped towards her. Placing his hand on her head, he knelt down and brushed his lips against her bare forehead. A shock of heat raced through his system.

"Tomorrow." He said. "I will come to call on you."

He left her leaning against her doorway. As he slipped down her stairs, his grin turned to one of mischievous joy.

Had he not asked the same question of her? And now here he was, not even a day later and he had raked onto his side of the court. He had won her.

_And she had yet to realize it. I am sure that she will in come morning, I expect her to resist me as she has when she is of sounder mind. But this victory will not be vanquished so easily. _

Irony. It was delicious. Add it to the list, he thought.

Loki Laufeyson.

God of Mischief. God of Trickery. God of Chaos. And...God of Irony.

_What a pleasurable ring it has..._

* * *

><p>Whew! Sorry, so sorry this was later than I planned. Check out my profile there are some Shiver related goodies just waiting to be looked at. And yes, its <strong>way too<strong> short. The next chapter will be longer, much longer.

As always thank you for reading and reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Wild Hunt Ends

* * *

><p>As Ellie prepared herself for a long day of work, she tried to piece together what had happened the night before.<p>

With each burgeoning thought, the need to grab a knife from her kitchen drawer and run into through her stomach grew.

_I invited him over to my house? After he had insulted me? After he teased me? And then, and then(!), I made him dinner. I cooked for the guy. _

She groaned, imagining the knife in her gut. She deserved to give it a good, hard twist after what she had done.

_And then I-no he...he..._

Her first instinct was to call his action a kiss. An outsider would probably call it as much.

_But it wasn't a kiss. He barely touched me. And there was nothing there. No heat in his eyes, in his touch. It wasn't a kiss. _

Of that she was quite sure. But what to label it still eluded her. She fed Harrison, who had been following her around the entire morning. As the dog chomped and chowed on his food, Ellie sat on the ground by his side.

"What do you think it was?" she asked aloud. Harrison lifted his head and stared blankly at her. Ellie was overcome with the feeling of being judged. She glared playfully at the pooch and pushed his large head away.

"Oh, what do you know?" Pushing herself onto her knees, then her feet, Ellie left the house.

As she trampled down the stairs to her car, the final memory of the night before hit her like a train.

_Can I see you again?_

Her own voice rang like a fire bell in her ears. She was tempted to punch herself in the face.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..._

She piled into her car and drove off to work. If anything, he wouldn't be seeing her today. She had said a lot of things the previous night and, while she couldn't remember all of them, she was almost entirely sure she said nothing about where she worked.

It was Tuesday. Most Tuesday's she worked both the breakfast and lunch shift and today was no different.

Ellie had been lucky to get the job. She had never had any experience working before. Her parents had thought that she should be limited to her studies while in school. They provided her money so she had no reason to complain.

The truth was, she wished she had started working long before now. She liked it. When she was handed a check with pile of tips she felt a proud as a prize pig. The money was all hers and no one else's. She had earned it. It was a simple joy, raking in those dollars and coins. But a joy none the less.

_The Crooked Crow _was something Ellie only could have imagined in her wildest dreams. It was a nice restaurant, not terribly casual and not a nose-stuck-in-air posh place. The owner was an artist with a mind sound enough to know that getting by on selling paintings in California was just not a suitable way to live a comfortable life. He had found a bevy of up and coming cooks and they crafted a menu that was simple but very tasty.

What _The Crooked Crow _lacked in size it made up for in style. The owner, Emerson Stevenson, had designed the place himself, relying on investments from some of his successful friends. It was more of a cafe really. The building was barrow and cramped, but there were two stories for seating and a tight kitchen.

The second floor was usually crowded with college students who took to the full coffee bar that Emerson had built. Every so often one studying student would wander down and order a sandwich or fried anything. Below on the bottom floor, small booths and a bar provided the bulk of the seating. As per the fire code 37 individuals could be packed into the bottom floor and 15 on the second floor.

Ellie had loved the restaurant/cafe from the moment she stepped inside. She could only imagine the types of people who would become regulars, the sorts of folks that would wander in just as she did. What appealed to her most was the opportunity to be inspired. If she worked there, she would meet the most fascinating people. She wanted the job, if only to mull through a treasure trove of patrons. One of which could very well be the one she could draw from for words and plot lines. The thought excited her to no end and she admitted an application that very day.

In her interview with Emerson, she debated whether or not to tell him her true motivations. She ventured to be bold and she knew it was the right decision. As a creatively minded old soul, Emerson was delighted by her admission. He confessed that he too, frequented his cafe in order to look for models to paint or sketch.

Ellie loved working at _The Crooked Crow. _Sure she didn't meet a muse every day, or every week for that matter, but she did meet a person or two that made it into her journals and took on a life of their own.

There were aspects of the service job that frustrated her to no end. Pretentious Hollywood types and entitled housewives were frequenters as well as some people who just enjoyed acting like asses. They came and they went. Ellie had to work to stay her tongue. Every so often her manager would whisper something about spitting in the food, especially when a particularly curmudgeonly (and grabby) gentleman named Frasier Fox came calling.

Parking her car in the back lot, Ellie climbed out. Entering the kitchen she waved to Eddie and Al, the morning cooks, and walked to her locker to grab her apron and dump her purse off.

The morning went smoothly. She and the other two waitresses on duty had an easy handle on the sparse weekday morning crowd. It wasn't until the afternoon that Ellie had any reason to fret.

A crowd of Christmas shoppers, mostly women, wandered in. As Ellie rushed about serving up bowls of the Tuesday soup with half sandwiches.

Saying a sweet thank you to an adorable elderly couple, Ellie pocketed their generous tip. She made her way back to the kitchen intent on scarfing down a slice of the quiche she knew Eddie was about to pull from his oven.

And then she saw him.

Eric sitting in one of the booths just before the kitchen.

_God! How did he know? Did he know? Or was he just stopping by?_

She was momentarily distracted by his form of dress. Never before had she seen a leather jacket look so dashing. Eric wore the jacket well, matching it with a checkered scarf. Her first instinct was to rush by him hoping to go unnoticed. When she review the move in her head she realized how childish it sounded.

She was a grown woman. _I should really start acting like one..._

"Hello." She said amiably, placing one hand on the back of the booth, the other on her cocked hip.

Loki turned to face his overworked prey with a spark in his eyes. If she was surprised to see him, she was hiding it well. He just loved when people played along with him.

"Good afternoon."

But Ellie was done playing. "What are you doing here?"

Loki smirked. "I was hungry."

"Yes, but..." She stopped. Was she being petty? Was it egotistical of her to assume that he was here to see her? _Yes, Ellie, it really is. _

Having completely lost her train of thought, and feeling thoroughly embarrassed by her own brashness, Ellie walked back into the kitchen without bothering to finish her sentence.

"Hey, El. I've got the order for table 6. Two Capri's with Caesar's and a Blackened Chicken Wrap. And the extra bread."

Ellie thanked Eddie and took the plates and bread basket into her hands and arms. Balance had been a learned skill for Ellie. Up until very recently she had struggled with carrying more than three plates.

She pushed her back against the swinging door and carefully made her way out onto the floor.

Eric, it seemed, was waiting for her to reappear. The moment he saw her he lifted his hand and curled his lengthy fingers.

She sighed and reluctantly came to a stop next to his table.

"Yes?"

"Do you always wear those..." He gestured grandly with his hand, leaning back in the booth. "...clothes?"

Ellie, for instinct's sake, looked down at herself. It wasn't until this moment that she had ever found anything wrong with the outfits management handed to them. They were a far cry from racy. She wore a pair of long, black pants and a sleeve-less collared blouse. A red and white striped apron hung from her hips and, per dress code, she had flipped her hair into a braided bun and the base of her neck.

"Yes." She said curtly, her arms beginning to tremble under the weight of the plates she carried. "If you'll excuse me..."

He watched her as she walked away from him towards a table across the restaurant. A light grin played at the corner of his lips. She was a funny little thing. It seemed everything she began to grow tired of his questions, she would unconsciously mock his higher level of speech. Her head would bob back and forth and her eye lids would flutter like lost little butterflies.

He had not known many women. The ones he had, his mother, Lady Sif, the menial servant girls, all of them acted nothing like this brash little woman. Sif was the only woman he had known to dare tangle with him. She was never afraid at throwing an attacking word or black-eyed glare his way. Ellie it seemed, felt the same way, except that she displayed her annoyance and outrage at him with a more subtle grace. She had been the first to mock him directly. It was amusing to him. He wanted to laugh out loud but knew better than to cause a scene.

A tall girl with miles of blonde curls appeared before him, wearing the same masculine attire that Ellie wore.

"Good afternoon, sir! Can I get you something to drink?" She said, far too loudly for his ears.

He hardly allowed her a glance before raising his hand in the air and waving at it. The girl seemed confused by the gesture that clearly said: "Shoo." Her confusion was short lived however. Her eyes glazed over and she wandered away as quickly as she had come.

Loki returned his attention back to Ellie who was walking back his way. It was clear the girl was determined to avoid his gaze. She held her head high, her eyes conveying deep focus. As she neared his table, one she had to pass in order to reach the kitchen, Loki held his hand in the air.

Ellie came to a sudden stop. She cursed herself. She had planned to walk right by him, avoid eye contact, and hide in the kitchen. But she had stopped. _Why did I stop? Why feet? Why?_

She was torn from her self-scolding thoughts when the lightest of coughs reached her ear. Pursing her lips she looked down at Eric where he sat. He wasn't looking at her though. Ellie's reserve cracked only for a second. She didn't want to admit to it, but...She wanted to look into his eyes. _God help me. I do. They are so..._

"Are you going to...take my order?" He asked slyly. Ellie's shoulders sagged.

There it was. The reason she hated to admit that he was a gorgeous, handsome man. That tone. As velvety and smooth as his voice was there was meanness there, teasing, patronization. Sick and sweet. She was drawn to it and she hated it.

"No," She said, keeping her voice hospitable. "This isn't one of my tables. This is Nora's table."

She pointed her pencil over her shoulder to where the curly-haired blonde was serving a couple coffee. "She'll take your order."

Without waiting for him to respond, Ellie escaped into the kitchen. Hurrying through the door, she leaned up against the wall panting like she had just run a marathon. After babbling off another order to the cook, she slunk over to the door.

"You okay, there?" She looked up to see her manage, Scotty.

"Yes!" She said, "Perfect."

"Good." Scotty said, running his hands through his carrot-red hair. "Because I'm going to need you to take Nora's tables for the rest of your shift."

Ellie's face fell. _You have got to be kidding. _

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Nora's not feeling to well."

"Not feeling well? And you believe her?"

"She emptied her gut into a customer's lap, Ellie. I believe her. Excuse me, I've got some apologies to make."

Ellie followed him out onto the floor. She peeked her head around the wall. Sure enough, a very apologetic looking Nora was on her knees, towel in hand. A shell-shocked young woman was staring into her lap, a look of unmitigated horror etched on her face.

Ellie slunk back into the kitchen, running through the odds in her head.

_Oh who cares? You don't have to sit there and eat the meal with him...Just grow a sack and get out there. _

Slipping her notepad out of her apron, Ellie gulped in a much needed pocket of air. She exited the kitchen and walked over to his table. There he was, glancing through the menu looking as innocent as a caged bird.

Ellie coughed politely, but he didn't respond. She resisted the urge to tap her foot against the shiny wooden floor like an impatient teenager.

Finally he looked up at her, his eyes alight with something she could only categorize as...mischief.

"Hello." She said wryly, trying to be the bigger...person. He said nothing.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Ellie asked, resisting the urge to bite her own tongue out.

"A hot tea." He said matching her cool, effortless tone.

"Right." She said, tucking her pencil behind her ear.

"Wait, now." He called, like a trainer would call his prized pooch.

Ellie spun around, a wry grin on her face. "Yes?"

"I have a question." He said. "About the menu."

"Alright," Ellie said.

"When will you be done with this...work?"

It wasn't even slightly a question about the menu, but that was not what bothered Ellie.

_The way he said work...like it wasn't work at all. Or even if it was work... it's a laughable excuse for work. Who does this bastard think he is?_

"I'm not sure. Don't feel like you have to wait around for me." She said, a bit on malice mixed in her words.

"Not at all." Eric said, affably.

Ellie didn't reply. _What is this guy's deal?_

She stomped into the kitchen, feeling thoroughly undone. "I need one green tea. Pot and all."

_This is_ _going to be a long shift. _

* * *

><p>Ellie's afternoon had been extended thanks to Nora's impromptu sickness. She was only signed up to work for three hours, but thanks to her co-worker's illness she was forced to stay for five. It was a mixed blessing. She was happy to get the extra pay and tips were generally greater as the day went by. But it also meant that her feet would be very angry with her when the day was done.<p>

She had wrongly assumed that Eric would give up on her but her luck had seemed to run dry. He sat as his table ordering tea and a salad, more tea and a slice of pie. He seemed to be a good mood and Ellie couldn't understand why this vexed her so.

Eric was, on first glance, an elegant gentleman. Something that was, in this modern society, a rarity. Something any girl would be lucky to have. He dressed well. Very well. He carried himself with an almost inhuman grace. He spoke with a clear accent, something that didn't sound at all American, but not entirely British either. As Ellie served table after table, she noticed that woman after woman paused to stare at him. None of them, it seemed, rustled up the courage to go and talk to him. They seemed to be just as confused by him as she did.

It took Ellie hours of watching him before she figured it out. He was the sort of man that was meant to be admired from a distance. There was something about him that was...off. Yes, that was it. So poised was he, so perfect, that there must have been something dark and twisty hiding behind the carefully pressed jack and precisely combed hair. She, and the other female patrons of the restaurant could sense something predatory about him.

_It's that saying...too much of a good thing. _

Ellie had always been told tales of men like this. Ones who seemed wonderful, ones that were kind and polite and pretty. She and her sister had been warned their entire lives to be wary of such men. Mostly though, they were businessmen. Eric wasn't a businessman.

She pulled loose the tie that held her apron about her and dropped it into a small laundry basket in the corner of the kitchen.

"Thanks for picking up the extra tables, Ellie." Scotty said, handing her an envelope of change and dollar bills.

"No problem." Ellie said, flashing Scotty a quick smile. "I'll see you on Thursday."

Scotty just nodded and went about his business.

Ellie went to her locker, pulling her purse and her coat out of it. She stuck her purse in between her knees and donned her jacket.

_Now what? _

She couldn't leave the building without passing Eric's table.

_What are you thinking? Sneaking around like some...like a...a mouse. A timid little mouse. _

Ellie didn't want to be a mouse. She could not understand what it was about Eric that made her skin crawl. Snark and insulting wit aside, he seemed perfectly lovely.

_But that's just it. He seems that way. Sure he helped you out, but why? Out of the good of his heart?_

When Ellie had become so cynical, she had no idea. She could not help but thinking that, by denying herself the opportunity to get to know this man, she was denying herself a potential road to happiness. She had roommates like that. Ones who wanted nothing more than to bask in their own self-pity and depression.

_I don't want to be that person. _She thought. Summoning her pride, she stepped on the floor and headed straight for Eric's table.

Sliding into the booth opposite him, she folded her hands in front of her and stared into his eyes. She almost lost herself right there and then. His eyes. Those damned orbs that looked as though they could swallow her whole, leaving her to float in an emerald abyss.

Steeling herself she began to speak:

"Alright. I'll be the very first person to say that...I'm not much on reading people. It's just not a skill of mine."

She faltered a bit, watching his brow furrow. Had she come on too strong? She had sort of raced over to him, slid into the booth as if some creature was on her tail.

"If we are going to continue...erm, "seeing each other?" Well, I need to know exactly was "seeing each other" means to you. Because, it could mean a number of things and I just want to be clear..."

She waited for him to give her an answer. Lifting her clenched hands to her mouth, she hunched her shoulders.

He smiled, the same smile he always wore. The one that evoked shivers in Ellie's spine. Slowly he brought his arm down onto the tabletop his palm facing the ceiling. Ellie stared at it and then realized that he meant for her to place her hand in his. With terrible caution Ellie did so. She almost gasped when his fingers closed around hers like a vice.

"Elizabeth." He said. Ellie's eyes fluttered spastically under the combination of his stare and the sound of his voice saying her name. "I only wish to spend time with you. I want to know you, darling. It is that simple. Do you mean to say you do not wish to spend time with me?"

It was such a straightforward question, Ellie was taken aback. Nobody talked like that. Everyone hid there feelings, stumbled around them, pretending they weren't real.

_Maybe he's lying. _Instinct whispered to her. _He could be lying...Wait. Darling? __**Darling?**_

Ellie had suspected that Eric was a liar. When he had told her of his work, his family, his home, Ellie was slow to believe him. But right now, in this moment, he seemed to be truthful, full of honesty.

"I-I'm not-I don't know." She said truthfully.

Eric smiled. He released her hand and pulled himself out of the booth.

"Well, then." He said, offering up his hand again. "Let us find out. Together."

Ellie stared at his hand and back up into his eyes. _Together. _

It sounded so appealing. Being apart of a "together." When was the last time...?

She looked his hand and he helped her out of the booth.

"Okay." She said, still toying with the idea. _What do I have to lose? _

* * *

><p>The light in the sky was only just beginning to fade, when Ellie and Eric left the restaurant. He walked ahead of her as she stalled, pretending to fix her jacket. She was unsure of what she was doing. He was a stranger. A handsome, polite stranger.<p>

_But a stranger. _

She was pulled from her conundrum when she almost ran into him. He was offering her his arm.

_Again. Who does that anymore?_

A frightfully chilly breeze swept past her suddenly. She felt in on the back of her neck like a block of ice. Suddenly his arm, his closeness, was much more appealing. Hesitantly, she slipped her arm around his. He held it close to his side.

Ellie felt her heart hammering in her throat. Here she was walking down a street, her arm entangled in another mans.

_We must look like such a couple. _It almost caused her to shudder. She had spent a good lot of her time scoffing at such public displays. But she did like the feeling of her palm clutching at the stiff leather of his jacket. They walked down the sidewalk and into the small park that sat in between a row of small novelty shops and a barber's shop.

The sun was setting quickly and the pink sky was turning purple quickly. The moon hung high the clear winter sky, more full that not. Small lanterns lined the path in the park. A small manmade stream traveled like a dormant snake throughout the park. It started at a fountain and looped around ending at a small pond on the other end. It was quiet in the park, only one other couple was present. They occupied th quaint little gazebo that sat in the middle of the garden.

Eric led her too a small stone-and-pebble bridge that was built over the rushing stream. They stood at it's peak. Ellie looked up at him, his eyes were trained on the stars above. He sighed loud and long.

Standing on the unforgiving stone, Ellie was reminded of her aching feet. She slipped her arm away from Eric's grasp and hoisted herself onto the ledge of the bridge. The ledge was rather high and when Eric turned to question her she was level with his eyes.

She grinned bashfully and glanced up at the stars that were only beginning to show their sparkly faces. Eric stepped to her side, leaning his elbows against the ledge. She could feel his arm brushing against her thigh as if it were aflame.

She watched as he stared into the stream, his eyes deep and dark.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked in a whisper.

Loki watched the black water swirl and swell below him. The sound of it's rushing was haunting him. It was kin to the rushing water below the rainbow bridge. He was suddenly struck with a terrible homesickness. He wrestled violently with himself trying to sjake it away.

"Home." He said, too angry to offer a suitable lie.

"Oh." Ellie said, picking up on the venom in his voice. "Do...do you miss your family?"

Loki snorted. It was ugly and disdainful. Ellie felt uncomfortable.

"It's awful, isn't it?" She said. He looked at her. She felt trapped in his gaze. "Loving them. And hating them with all of your heart."

The paradox hit him hard, rattling his bones and shaking his mask.

_Damned woman. _She had done it again. Sliced through him with empathy. He hadn't chosen her to be the one to help him to full strength. If the fates had smiled upon him, he wouldn't have chosen a living soul on this planet.

_If I don't stop her from talking..._

He straightened his back so that he could tower before her once more. A terrible grin blossomed on his face. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he watched her face contort into one of confusion. He was done hunting, it was time to make his kill.

"Elizabeth." He said, his voice a frosty whisper. "We should stop this."

Ellie's brow furrowed, her heart hammering in her chest. "St-stop what?"

Loki breathed a laugh, he leaned forward so that his lips were close to her ear. "Come now, we both know what it is I want. And...what you want."

Ellie gasped as his hands parted her knees. He leaned into the wall his arm winding around her back and pulling her to him. He was so close, his chest pressed against hers, his hand falling to clutch at her waist.

"You are a lonely soul," He whispered urgently. "As am I. Isn't true? All we need is some...raucous company."

Ellie's back arched instinctively at the lust that suffocated his words. She bit down on her lip trying to stop herself from answering. She wanted to say yes. She wanted him to do as he pleased. God knew she was aching for something like this to happen.

She had daydreamed about such moments. Written a smut story or two. On days where her loneliness turned into something more carnal. She wasn't proud of it. But she was not prideful enough to deny her own imagination.

_But this...this is really happening. Isn't it? Or is he teasing me. _

As if to answer he growing doubts, Eric's lips descended onto hers, his other hand snaking around his shoulder. This was nothing like the first contact. He was hungry for her it seemed.

Ellie felt pride and sense whither away. She felt her legs begin to wrap themselves around his waist. Her hand traveled up his chest, round his neck and settled in his ink black locks. She kissed him back with all of the force she could muster. But he was still stronger. He leaned forward, catching her body as she dipped backwards.

This is what he had wanted. Her body as close to his as possible. He could feel a fire growing in him, his senses became instantly stronger. He could smell the lotion she wore, feel her small frame shuddering in his arms.

_For such a tiny creature she sure has a grip on my hair. _He thought, sneering against her lips. He knew she couldn't bear to resist him for much longer. He broke the kiss, is ears filled with the sound of her mewling.

He hushed her protests, his lips falling to her neck. As he predicted, she clutched him closer to her still, a delightful groan rumbling in her voice box. Her skin was clear, soft and supple. Her taste covered his tongue. Without a hesitation, he bit into her skin. The small shriek of pain that met his ears fostered joy in his heart. The stinging metallic taste of her blood on his tongue was almost tangible. It was there, the white hot life energy that lay inside her young body.

He pulled back, fighting to control himself. There would always be more. He feared that, if her rushed her, she could collapse, the fragile little bird that she was.

Loki felt completely at ease. Ellie, on the other hand, was beside herself; gasping like she had just ran for miles.

He sneered, brushing a tangle of red hair back behind her ear. "Are you dying?"

_He's mocking me. _Ellie thought, huffing.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." She snapped, pushing him away.

"Oh come now, lovely." He said, enjoying the look of hatred on her face. "I don't mean to irk you so."

He touched her cheek lightly, turning her gaze back to him.

"You do." She said, indignant. "You do."

"And if I do?" He asked of her. "Does it really bother you so?"

Ellie opened her mouth before she was sure of what she was to say. _I guess. I can take a little teasing. I mean...if I get...__**all that**__..._

"Well...no." She admitted. He smiled wide, helping her from her perch on the bridge.

"Oh course not." He said fluidly, he took her arm and tucked it under his again. "You, Elizabeth, are made of stronger stuff."

Elizabeth looked up at him still a bit undone. Stepping up onto her toes, she pressed her lips gently into his. It was soft kiss. Nothing like the previous.

Loki felt a strange pain in his heart. It was as though Ellie had reached into him and wrapped her slender fingers around his most vital of organs.

_Is she trying to shift the balance of power again? No, I will have none of that..._

Slipping his index finger between their lips he forced her away from him. She backed down, but a sill smile teased the corner's of her flushed lips.

He shot her an accusatory look. _Just what is she up to?_

Ellie seemed to understand. "Yes, I am made of stronger stuff. Are you?"

_So that's how it will be. _He thought. _This truly is a game. Who will bend first? We shall see..._

The pair walked arm in arm, each lost to thoughts of victory.

* * *

><p>Well, I had a terrible couple of days. And then I read all of your reviews and I felt loads better. You all are so wonderful. Thank you so much. I think I'll have to up the rating to M after the next chapter...<p>

The whole leather jacket look is all thanks to that beautiful Tom Hiddleston. Sorry for the last chapter being rife with mistakes. I have no excuses really...

The story is still a little slow for my tastes. I think I need to sit myself down and thoroughly plot this baby out. I may not be able to update until Sunday night, but we'll see.

As always, thanks for reading and please leave me some feedback!

;0)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

She Belongs To Me

* * *

><p>The phone was ringing. As shrill as a siren call, it filled Ellie's small little home. The sound bounced off of the walls, filling her ears with its cry.<p>

Harrison lifted his head from the arm of her couch. Slowly, he turned it to her a lingering glare on his face. Ellie sat at her table, her pen and journal in front of her. She stared into the warm eyes of her favorite friend.

"I'm not answering it." She said, gripping her pen even tighter. "I don't..."

She stopped. She was doing it again. The previous night, Eric had chastised her to speaking to her pet so formally. She had never seen anything wrong with it, but when Eric pointed it out Ellie felt about as mature as a toddler.

The ringing stopped, hopefully for good. Closing her eyes she counted to ten in her head.

Sure enough the phone began to wail. Ellie stood up, the legs of her chair scraping noisly against the floor.

Stomping over to the phone, Ellie glances at the number and profile picture.

Catherine.

Ellie's breath hitched in her throat. She had not spoken with her sister in months. Not since her great escape. At first, Ellie was too proud to call her sister. It wasn't long, however, before she began to miss Catherine terribly. She had tried to call her once but hung up the moment she heard her sister's voice.

And now, finally, Catherine was calling her.

Ellie reached her hand out and picked up the phone. The green little arrow was taunting her. Begging her to answer the call. But Ellie was writing. She never took calls when she was writing. No exceptions.

With a shaking thumb, Ellie ignored the call. She felt her heart plummet, shatter, and sizzle within one short second. Angry with herself, she tossed her phone away. It hit her bed with a silent thump.

She returned to her table and took up her pen.

Nothing. Nothing was coming to her. She needed three more songs by the weekend. And she had not written a note.

She had felt rather wasted lately. It was as if all the creative juice had been sucked out of her. But even her sorrow over lack of words wasn't enough to keep the anger away.

_I should have taken the call. _The thought crept into the back of her mind like a slithering snake. _She wants to talk to me. I don't want to talk to her but...I need to. No, I do want to. No! No, i don't want to. _

She rose again, the anxiety building in her chest demanding motion of some sort.

And then again, her phone began to ring. A cry of anger, pain, and fear left Ellie's lips.

Harrison barked loudly as if to say: Hush!

_Dammit. I said I wouldn't...But..._

Hating herself even more, she hurried to her closet and pulled out a pair of slip on sneakers.

Grabbing a coat from the hanger on the door, she glanced at her reflection in the small mirror just to her left.

"You're a mess." She said, stating the obvious.

Her mind stated the obvious right back.

_Like you care. _

Suddenly self assured, Ellie nodded to her harrowed reflection and flew out the door.

* * *

><p>The sheer genius of his trick was only just beginning to weigh on Loki. A terrible smile spread across his face. No trick, no lie, no action was too dull for him.<p>

Still, this had been one of his more inspired moments of mischief. It was so subtle, so detailed, so brilliant...

Ellie talked about her sister well enough. It had been easy to magic her phone into displaying the only number that would have her running into his arms.

Grasping this "technology" the humans were so proud of had not taken him long. Now that he understood it, the many opportunities for chaos were still only just occurring to him. Earth may be more fun than he could have ever hoped.

A timid knock on the door of his manufacture "house" brought him to his feet. She was here. He didn't have to wait for her knock, he could feel her footsteps moving closer and closer to him.

With a wave of his wrist the door fell open. She stood there looking at him with a mixture of humiliation and...was it a shade of wanting?

Loki didn't care; whether she wanted him or not he would have her. It was all just so much easier this way.

He did wish she would learn to dress herself a little better. Her mess of red hair was hanging in a bun at the back of her head. Her very mortal, informal way of dress brought a sliver of a frown to his face. His Elizabeth was better than that.

"Don't say anything." She said, holding one finger in the air. "I don't want this to be a thing, okay? You coming to my place one night, me coming to yours. It's...weird. And I'm not sure I can keep it up. Because I like you, but if we keep doing this I can't say I won't run away like a scared little girl. Alright?"

Loki's head tilted to one side. _My little girl. _He thought. _Always so talkative. _He was strangely proud of her. Instinct was telling her to leave him be. But the thought was so muddled that she equated it to her own reclusive ways rather than any fault of his own. He meant her no lasting harm, of course. By his calculations a week more of these meetings and he could leave her behind. Still, she was right to fear him. Even if she did not recognize that it was fear she felt whenever he was near her.

"If you run..." He whispered huskily. He leaned down and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, all but dragging her into his house. He placed a tender kiss on her flushed forehead. "...I will chase you."

Ellie pulled away. She backed up until the backs of her legs hit the arm of his perfect black couch. "Oh...how about that?"

He was on her in seconds, cushioning the back of her head he forced her body over the couch. Ellie scooted backwards to make room for his towering form. She looked up at him, her breath coming out in gasps. She felt so small under him. Small and simple.

His lips were on hers, icy and hard. She kissed him back, always tentative and meek. Their lips pressed together as if they were willing themselves to pass through one another.

Loki felt the strength rushing into him like a fiery flood. When he was with her, all thoughts of failure disappeared. He didn't think of the rejection his family piled onto him. He did not think of Thor. He did not think of the Allfather, _his_ father. That look in his eyes on _that_ day. In her eyes, he was a dark stranger. Any judgment she made was entirely justified. He was free of it all.

And she was his.

He pulled back, gripping her slender chin between his fingers. Forcibly he pushed her head to the side, attacking the flesh of her neck with his lips and tongue. Ellie mewled, her back arching. He smiled against her skin, his ears basking in the sound of her pleasure.

He pulled away again and swooped down to steal another kiss. Or so Ellie thought.

So desperate she was to feel his lips against hers, she strained her neck to meet him. But at the last second he had pulled away, the same terrible sneer on her face. Ellie, no longer in control of herself, growled like a wounded kitten.

She hated him for teasing her so. It was a game he loved to play. He would dive down like some graceful seabird just having eyed his catch. And then, he would pull away, leaving her stranded in a wave of lust. She wanted him. His smell, his taste. It was as if he knew when she needed him most. And it was then that he would deny her his lips, his tongue, his words, his touch, the sound of his voice.

He loved to watch her cringe and shudder under his touch. He played her like a puppet. A master that knew which strings to pull, when to pull them. But she was not the sort of puppet that lay still and wooden. No, she was a puppet with a bite. He knew that she would only put up with him for so long. He would watch her snap and relish in his attentions. And then she would offer up some of her own.

Now was that time. Ellie reached her hands up and entangled them in his locks. With all her strength she pulled him to her, her lips and tongue and teeth begging for entrance. And, like always, he would smile, teeth and all. Yes, her pleasure would only come if she paid the price.

Loki soon learned that Ellie was a fabulous player. She was, at first, hesitant to except her part, as the lamb to his wolf, but he soon made quick work of her. She was clever girl, she didn't miss a beat. With kisses and nips and fluttery finger work, Loki had molded her into the lover he had sometimes dreamt of.

Ellie let him tease her. She let him tug at her strings and press her buttons. She could still cling to her modesty. Without audible words, just sounds and looks, she could beg for him beautifully. And when she was done with that, she would attack him right back. The etched red stripes on his back stung him wonderfully. At first. He was surprised at his own willingness to allow such abuse. But it was something he came to except. It only made the end result more electric.

After some fumbling followed by brief bouts of trial and error, Loki and Ellie had found their sync. Loki was far more pleased than he cold have imagined. Ellie it seemed, was not only capable of answering his unspoken desires, but she was always willing to try. He, of course, did not have to bend in anyway for her.

* * *

><p>Ellie lay still on the couch, one leg hitched over the back the other resting on the arm. She was still breathing deeply, although now the breaths had lowered to a manageable pace. She had pulled the emerald green blanket off of the couches back. It was funny, she had no recollection of the moment when her shirt and jacket had been pulled off of her, but here she was topless. After a quick scan around his living room she could see that her blouse had landed over a thin lamp that sat by the door. She grinned in spite of it all.<p>

Rising to a sitting position and clutching the blanket to her chest, She watched as Eric messed about his the fireplace.

Eric, and herself for that matter, were more than satisfied with hours of terribly fabulous necking. Her shirt on the lampshade was as far...south as they had gotten. At first, Ellie had wondered why this was, why, like all other men she had ever known, he wasn't demanding more of her. But soon she stopped wondering. She assumed that the day when the pair of them would want more was hovering on the horizon. This, whatever it was, would do just fine for now.

Eric returned to the couch and Ellie nestled into the back. She watched him settle in as well. With a terrible amount of shyness, she slipped her legs over his lap. At ifrst he seemed surprised and confused by the move. However, his questioning passed and he placed his hands over her, one of them cupping her knee sweetly. She bit nervously on her thumbnail and when he stared at her, his green eyes a-smoulder, She grinned.

_How did I get here? _She thought. _Living alone in California. Meeting a guy. A man. A gentleman, really. And then...doing this. It's so...grown-up. Christ, am I a grown-up? When did that happen?_

Ellie wondering how much more grown up she could be. The thought excited her. There was only one way to find out.

"Can I stay here?" She said, far too quickly. Luckily her understood her. It seemed he always did.

She pushed way her shivers. He was doing it again. Being creepy. Ellie had decided that it was just a part of who he was. He was a bit of a creep. But he was also so beautiful, so goddamn sexy that she didn't mind it.

The hand on her knee traveled further upwards. Ellie felt her heart expand in her chest, threatening to burst. She had to fight to old into the groan that was pushing at her lips.

"Of course." He said, so politely. The sweet sound of his voice, coupled with the power of his stare, caused a flush in Ellie's cheeks. She had never blushed before Eric. It was almost ridiculous.

Loki pushed her bare legs aside standing. Ellie looked up at him, always nervous when he towered over her like he was. He carried himself with such importance and strength. Before she could manage an objection, her had lifted her into his arms.

Ellie's arms hung frozen in the air. She wasn't quite sure what to do with them. Put them around his neck? But was that too princess-esque? She wasn't a princess. Fold them over her chest? Yes, that sounded alright. She tried to do so, but felt silly under his grin.

More quickly than she would have imagined, They were in his bedroom. The room was huge, the bed even more so. Ellie had never seen a bed so large. Very gently he lowered her onto it, blanket and all. She sat there, not really sure what to do.

Loki could feel her tension. It radiated off of her. The look on her face was steadily breaking his heart. She was beautiful, bright, young thing. And yet, when she thought he wasn't looking, her face would revert into some sad little shadow.

He did not need more sadness in his life. Her depression only reminded him of his own.

"You are beautiful." He whispered, knowing that it was one of the many things she wanted to hear, knowing that he could quell her pain for moments. If she wanted to sulk, she could do so on her own time.

She just clutched the blanket to her chest. "Mm-Hmm."

He laughed aloud, causing her to jump. "So you agree?"

Ellie realized what she had said. "No! That's not what I-"

With a wink of his eye Loki stole her words away. He did not want to babble. He only wanted to be near her. Not bothering to pretend, his slipped into the bed next to her. Ellie looked at him and smiled.

He was wearing an old shirt that he had stolen from her house. It had been one of her father's simple and black. The fabric was so thin that she could see the contours of his chest. His long legs stretched to the end of the bed.

Hesitantly, Ellie shifted so that she was lying on her back. Then, ever slow, Ellie leaned closer to him until her head rested against his chest.

Loki felt the icy blood in his veins shudder to a stop. He could feel the fluttering of her heart in her chest. It rattled against his skin. So fast, so small.

He suddenly realized how fragile she was. How small and insignificant. He could break her. Reach his hand out and tear her to pieces. It was a thought that, years earlier, would bring a sweet sickly pleasure to him. He was a god with power to spare, after all.

But now, a heavy pain fell upon his chest. She was so delicate, tragically so. Was this what had become of him? To regain his own powers he was reliant on such a creature?

Careful, as if any sudden movement could harm her, he reached out and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. He brought her arm to his chest, just above his own heart.

She moved with him, her fingers and palm pressing gently into her chest. To feel her warmth there, so close to her heart...

Loki's eyes fell shut and he held her close to him.

So close.

* * *

><p>I apologize for the terribly long wait and the shorty-short-short length of this chapter. Family stuff, coupled with shit-job-search-stuff really hit me hard. But I'm back! Expect an update in the next couple of days. This was (I'll admit) a bit of fluff. But what's wrong with a bit of fluffy fluff? ;0)<p>

Thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Choosing clever titles is a constant stress. Sorry this one is a bit odd.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

The Lamentations of Skin

* * *

><p>"Did you hear me, Ellie?"<p>

_I never could get warm. Maybe it's psychosomatic. Maybe I'm just too scared of...whatever it is this is. _

"Ellie."

_No, I'm not crazy or in need of therapy. It's just...he's old, isn't he?_

"Crane. Ellie!"

_Is that rude? Asking a man what their age is. I know women hate it. I would hate it. But...I should know by this point right? We've mussed around enough..._

A fumbling hand on her shoulder pulled her from her confounding reverie.

"Ellie, wake up!"

Ellie looked at her manager, Scotty. He seemed rather upset with her, but Ellie could not understand why.

"Ellie..." Scotty began, sighing with obvious exasperation. "What is going on with you today? I'm this close to calling up Shelby and sending you home."

That caught Ellie's wavering attention. She couldn't be sent home. Roy Humphries had yet to make a dime off of her songs. She needed the money.

"Why?"

Scotty, a usually mild tempered man, forced himself to glare at his worker bee.

"Well," He said, seeming hesitant. "For starters, honey, you look like crap. Almost like shit."

He nodded his head towards the long piece of mirrored glass that hung on the wall just inside the kitchen entrance.

Ellie, getting a good look at her own mug for the first time all morning, had to agree with him. Crap was a nice way of putting it.

She had been in such a rush that morning that she had completely forgotten to apply any make-up to her face. Only remembering once she had clamored into her car, she was fortunate to find a bottle of mascara in her glove compartment. While waiting at a particularly stubborn red light, she hurriedly applied two quick coats, managing to only once stab herself in the eye. With no foundation the slight line of freckles over the bridge of her nose was clearly visible. Dark circles hung under her eyes like storm clouds. Her hair, uncombed and scraggily, hung out of her hair tie and head band like wiry wisps of straw.

"Are you sick, Ellie?" Scotty asked, folding his hands over his chest. "Be honest. Last time you were sick you tried to cover it up and ended up giving half of our regulars your food poisoning flu. This is a restaurant. I can't have my waitresses-"

"I'm not sick, Scotty." Ellie insisted. She really wasn't. She was just late. And tired, very tired. She had been at Eric's the night before messing around and talking. Well, she tried to talk. She always did. She wanted to know him. More about who he was, what exactly it was he did, how he came to be.

However, it seemed like, every time she tried, he would dance around her questions with floaty words and sweet kisses. In fact, that very thing had happened that morning...

_Ellie remembered it because she had woken up early. The young morning winter sun was shooting clear grey light past the thin curtains in Eric's sparse bedroom. _

She shook the thoughts from her mind. Scotty was still eyeing her as if she may keel over at any second. Adjusting her apron, she stepped back out onto the floor ready to prove him wrong.

The first table to visit was an easy one. She knew all of the patrons.

Barbara, Adele, Louisa, and Mary were the resident Old Lady Club. It was a name that they had come up with on their own. Usually the hobbled straight up the stair to the coffee bar, gabbing away every Friday morning.

"Ladies," Ellie greeted, offering them her very best smile. "Dining this morning?"

"It's Barbara's 83rd birthday." Adele said proudly. "We had to come in early to celebrate!"

"Well, I assume you will still be wanting your coffees?"

"Lattes today, dearie, special occasion!"

Ellie nodded. "So four lattes."

"Extra hot of course." Adele said. "And slip some whipped cream onto Barbara's, hmm?"

"Of course." Ellie said, pocketing her notepad and pencil. "I'll bring those right down."

She traipsed up the narrow staircase and over to where George, the morning shift Barista, was working away.

"Morning George." Ellie said, dropping her cheery, customer-pleasing persona.

George just nodded to her. He was busy handing off a set of drinks to an impatient looking business woman in a three piece suit.

"Nothing good about it, Ellie?" George said, after the woman had left in a huff.

"Not particularly." Ellie said, pushing out one of the cherry wooden bar stools. "The Ladies would like Lattes today. With whip."

"Extra hot?"

"Yes, sir." Ellie said, leaning her chin on her hand. "I'll just wait..."

"Don't you have other tables?"

"It's 7:30 in the morning."

"Right."

Ellie felt her eyes beginning to droop. Why was she so tired? Her arms and legs felt like flesh covered lead. Her head felt as though it weighed hundreds of pounds. And it seemed as though, no matter how deeply she breathed, she couldn't get enough air to fill her lungs. She shook her head back and forth hoping to shake the sleepiness out of her system.

_Once more customers come piling in, I'll be fine. It's the sitting around waiting..._

George slammed a small cup in front of her. "You look like you could use a pick-me-up."

It was a shot or two of espresso. Ellie gratefully accepted the cup and downed the bitterness in a quick second.

"Thanks George."

George, never a man for many words, just nodded. Ellie watched him worked trying to keep her head from bobbing.

When he was finished, she placed her tray on the counter and helped him arrange the four steaming cups.

"Who's the birthday girl?" George asked.

"Barbara. Does she get the one with the heart?"

George nodded a bit bashful. "I thought it would be a nice touch."

"It sure is." Ellie hoisted the tray onto her shoulder. "Thanks, George."

* * *

><p>She didn't remember falling. She wasn't even sure she had fell. It certainly did seem that that was the case. She could feel the sleek wooden floor below her, but she couldn't remember reaching down to touch it. Why would she do that? Caress the floor with her bare palms. Why would she press her cheek into it? Silly thing.<p>

As her senses began to become more clear she realized that she must have fallen. Her head was ringing dully. Her palms stung angrily. Something, she couldn't tell what, was searing into the skin of her arm.

Suddenly, comforting whispers and hands were fussing to help her up.

Sweet, wonderful Nora was by her side cooing like a worried mother.

"Ellie! Are you alright? What happened?"

Ellie wanted to say something like: "Fine." "I just fell" "Yes, fine, thank you."

But is seemed her mind was a fuzz of shock. She couldn't form the words, move her lips, even conjure a grunt. Her vision seemed grey.

Nora had yet to stop her mumbles as she pulled Ellie from her prone position on the floor into a limp kneel. Ellie stared blankly at her palms which were red like a blush. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the falling. Nora's voice seemed to be shrinking into the darkness.

Ellie felt as though she could fall into a deep sleep. Her head lolled to her chest and she fell into to Nora's arms.

"Ellie!" Nora whispered. "Ellie?"

It was strange. She could feel the vibrations of Nora's words, but she could not understand them. The pain in her arm was beginning to grow more and more fervent. She wanted to cradle it against her chest, hold it close. But she couldn't control her body. She felt so...

_Weak..._

The rang in her head like a dull bell. It was the word she had heard Eric say that morning. The one he thought went unheard. Weak...That was it.

_I feel weak. _

The very thought steamed her blood. She wasn't weak. No, she was the opposite. Concentrating all of her energy into lifted herself from Nora's grip, Ellie felt reality come crashing back.

She winced, a stinging tear welling in her eye. Her arm really did hurt.

"Ellie!" This time it was Scotty. "What happened?"

"She fell down the stairs, Scott." Nora said panicked. "I didn't see it but, I heard the crash and then she was just lying at the bottom. I think she burned herself, she was carrying a tray of coffee..."

Scotty knelt down at Ellie side to inspect her. "Ellie? Are you alright."

Ellie nodded. Instinctively she reached for her arm but seethed at her own touch.

Scotty helped the shell-shocked to her feet. Ellie could feel her legs quivering under her like branches in a windstorm. She had to summon all of her strength to stand upright.

"It is burned!" Nora breathed. "Oh, Ellie! I'll take her to the hospital."

Ellie looked helplessly between her coworker and her boss. Scotty ran a stressed hand through his straw colored hair.

"I suppose you should. I'll call Shelby, but you have to come back Nora. Robin's on vacation and we need people on the floor."

Nora nodded and wrapped a protective arm over Ellie's shaking shoulders. "Come on, El."

Ellie wanted to protest. She needed the hours. She didn't have time to go to the emergency room. If it was a burn she could slap some vaseline on it and go on. The words were flooding her mouth ready to come out, but she couldn't bring herself to speak them.

Nora led Ellie's to her car in the back parking lot. Ellie fell into the passenger seat, her body going limp. Her head rolled to the side to glance at Nora.

"Nora, wait-"

"Don't you protest, Ellie." Nora said, jamming her key into the ignition. "I know you don't-"

"But, Nora!"

"-want to lose hours, but that burn looks awful. I'm sure that they'll just wrap it up nice and quick-"

"Nora!" Ellie almost yelled.

Nora looked at her. "What?"

Ellie sunk lower into the seat. "I-I don't...I can't...I don't have health insurance. And I can't afford...You know hospital's they'll charge me for everything! From Neosporin to those crappy blankets..."

Nora appraised Ellie with a look of solid pity. Ellie hated that. The pity. She wished she hadn't said anything. She should have just kept her mouth shut and dealt with the payments later.

"I know I free clinic in the West Side." Nora said quietly.

"Thanks..." Ellie said, humiliation flooding her in waves.

* * *

><p>Waiting rooms were the absolute worst. Ellie always hated them. No one waited in waiting rooms for something wonderful. Nothing good ever waited on the other side of the door.<p>

This waiting room was no different from the others she had been subjected to. The walls, the lights, the floors, everything was far too bright and far too white. There was such a thing as too sterile apparently.

What she hated most about waiting rooms was the complex. She always felt small. It was as if she entered the room as a child. A meek shadow of herself that she had thought she had grown out of.

She sat in a stiff chair, cradling her bandaged arm to her chest. It was a nasty burn. The nurse "tsked" and "tutted" while wrapping it up. Ellie had only gotten one clear look at it. Angry red splotches covered her arm from elbow to wrist.

The nurse had given her a cooling cream to help manage the swelling. The visit it self had only taken an hour. But now she was stuck. Nora had to leave. And Ellie was stranded. She didn't know who to call.

She wanted to call Eric. He was the first person who popped into her mind. She wanted him to wrap his long arms around her. She wanted to feel his strangely cool skin against her wounded arm.

But she didn't have his cell phone number. He had never given it to her. She hadn't realized it until that moment.

_Why hasn't he given it to me? _She was saddened by the thought. He didn't have her number. She didn't have his. What did it mean?

_He doesn't want to communicate with me...that's what it means. _

She sighed deeply, rubbing her eyes with her stronger hand.

_So this is how low I've fallen. Living on my own, talking to my dog, working a menial job, fighting to write, and...messing around with a man who doesn't want me to have his number. Fuck. Fucking Fuck._

"Roy." She said.

"Ellie, hey." Roy said, his voice faint. "Where are you? We were going to meet at the studio..."

"Oh." Ellie said lamely. "I had...an accident at work. Had to go get my arm, erm, fixed."

"Are you alright?" Roy said, actually quite ernest.

"Fine." Ellie said. "But stranded. Could you...?"

"Where are you?"

* * *

><p>She was late. That wasn't like her.<p>

Loki tapped an impatient finger against the table. Usually around this time she came sniffing about. He was anxious to see her. She had slipped off that morning with such speed. She didn't even offer him a decent farewell.

He was beginning to grow bored with this endeavor. He had plans that needed implementing. He had even considered taking the girl along with him. It wouldn't be terribly difficult. With a little coaxing he could convince her that New Mexico was a fine place to be. It wasn't very far from where he was now.

The doctor whose name he had stolen. Jane. They were in New Mexico. If he was to avenge his families betrayal he would need information. Information he could only acquire from the scientists in New Mexico.

And here he was waiting around for a flighty mortal.

_No more. _

He would have to go to her. Words were already spinning around in his head. Words that would carry her with him away from this boring little town. And onward.

With a quick snap he was at her door. Pretense dissipating. He had her heart in his hand, he had no need for fanciful niceties. He knocked twice, knowing it would be enough.

A minute slugged by. Finally, she opened the door.

Something was wrong with her. Even when she registered who it was, her eyes did not sparkle like they usually did. She was wearing an old baggy shirt and fading sweatpants. She only opened the door a crack and did not invite him inside.

"What?" she muttered.

"What?" Loki repeated, looking down at her. "I was worried about you."

Her face was vacant, devoid of her usual smile. "Hmmm. Sorry, Eric, not tonight."

Ellie moved to close the door, but Loki raised his hand to it, stopping her.

"Elizabeth, surely you don't-"

"Let go of the door." She snapped.

Loki would do no such thing. He did not take commands anymore. With much ease, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. Ellie stumbled backwards, still holding onto the doorknob. She hid behind the door.

"What are you doing?" She said, sounding surprised and defensive.

Loki raised a swift hand to the side of her face and was surprised when she flinched away from him. He straightened his posture.

"Elizabeth." He said in a whisper.

"Don't." Ellie countered. "I'm angry with you. Leave."

_Angry? _Loki couldn't understand it. What had he done?

"Leave!" She said again with more purpose. She was angry. Angry that, when she needed him, he was unreachable. She wouldn't put up with that. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to come calling.

Loki shook his head, quite fed up with her sudden attempt at domination.

"I will do no such thing." He whispered cruelly. He could hear her beast of a pet begin to growl menacingly. With hardly a thought, the creature was silenced and rendered still.

"Eric..." Ellie said, trying her best to match his tone. "Leave. Now."

In flash he had her wrist in his grip. He pulled her too him. She gasped and struggled, but she was nothing.

"Eric!" Her scream was broken. By something that could only be...

Pain. Loki was certainly no stranger to pain. At times it has been his greatest ally, his weakness, his only friend. His pain was the stuff of legends, told on every plain. Yes, the god of mischief had known pain.

But to see it now, reflected in _her_ eyes...Pain seemed entirely new. In past times, Loki had looked on Pain as the ultimate weapon. Pain was power, fear, limitless, delicious. Until now.

Ellie's eyes, usually bathed in warmness and fire, were sunken and low. They pierced through him and stabbed him with her Pain. A pain that he was to blame for causing.

_I am to blame. _

He was always to blame, of course. His entire life he had been blamed. Watched and judged by every eye. She had never watched him though, never judged him in that way.

He looked at her wrist, which he still held tightly. It was only now that he saw the state of her. Her thin little arm wrapped in bandages. He could feel the blood pulsing, working quickly, and attempting to heal. He could feel the shuddering of her weakened appendage.

Something cracked within his hardened exterior. She was in Pain.

It made him feel ill. The sight of her, the pain living and thriving behind her eyes.

His grip loosened and her arm feel from his grasp. Hearing her sigh of distress, Loki's eye trained onto hers. She wasn't looking at him.

She was angry with him. She was in pain. What had he done?

He had wished for pain to fall onto the Joutans. On his so-called companions. On his father. On his brother. On that woman. But...

He was suddenly on his knees in front of her. He stole her wounded arm from her, holding it gently in his hands.

"How did this..." He began.

Ellie was shocked and scared. She wasn't entirely sure was had just transpired. But hse could feel his cool skin through the thick bandages. A terrible relief oozed into her damaged skin.

"I-" She began, struggling with logic and want. He had spoken to her with such menace. And now he was before her, kneeling like a troubled child.

"An accident." She managed. "At work."

As his hand, gentler than a breeze, ran over her burn, Ellie felt all protest give way. It felt so wonderful. She gasped, overcome with the feeling.

His steady movement stopped. Ellie opened her eyes.

"Have I hurt you?" He asked.

"No..." She said, although it sounded questionable. He looked up at her, knowing she was lying. He had hurt her. She was hurt. And trying to hide it, ignore it.

A long lost will hidden deep within him slithered into the light. Without understanding the consequences of his actions, he waved one hand over her arm.

Ellie watched, eyes wide, heart stilled, as her bandaged began to pull away from her arm. It was as if they had been commanded into movement. Soon they were gone, falling to the floor with the grace of dead autumn leaves.

She winced as Eric's hand was on her arm again, gripping her skin. It seemed so large. And then...

Right in front of her eyes, his skin began to change. The normally statuesque allibastar suddenly became blue. As blue as the coming of morning. Ellie blinked, but the blue remained, covering his hand, traveling to his wrist and past the hem of his jacket. Blue.

She breathed as his skin became deliciously icy to her touch. It was so wonderfully cold she felt her knees go weak. He moved his hand over her marred skin, making sure not to leave any ugly red splotch untouched.

Ellie watched with quiet fascination as the visage of her burn began to disappear. The dull, beating pain was beginning to ebb.

After was felt like years of passing time, he pulled his hand away. Ellie was transfixed by her arm. The burning was gone, he skin glowed healthily. The pain was gone.

She could feel Eric rise to his feet. She look up at him and felt white hot fear rise to her throat. He seemed even taller than he had before. And his face, his neck, it was as blue as his hand had been.

His eyes were no longer the same hypnotizing green that she had come to crave. They were red, glowing and dark. Strange lines were etched into his face.

Ellie backed away, unsure and frightened. Loki followed her footsteps.

His open palm came to rest over her collarbone. He could feel her become still under his touch. His hand trailed upwards to her neck.

"Elizabeth." He called, voice thick.

Her eyes, free of pain, were now clouded in fear. Still, she reached up her own hand, wrapping it firmly around his wrist. Slowly, she pushed the sleeve of his jacket upwards.

"What are you?" she whispered.

For once, Loki was unprepared. For once, he wanted to speak honestly. He didn't want to lie.

"A monster."

* * *

><p>...A bit of a cliffy I know...<p>

Thank the song on my playlist shuffle. If you would like...read the scene with Loki's "heritage" reveal while listening to this instrumental tune:

The Blue Skinned Waltz by Rachel's

Do it! I dare you! For the full effect at least.

Well, twisty sadistic Loki is far from gone let me assure you. This chapter came from nowhere, I actually had other plans, but this scene popped into my head and I just couldn't possibly ignore it. So now I have to re-outline, do some serious plotting.

I hope you all enjoyed it! I would love your honest-to-goodness feedback. Please review.

Also, I guess it's about damn time I got a Beat reader. I just have no idea on how to go about finding one. If anyone could point me in the right direction I would be forever grateful!

Thank you all for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Please forgive the quick A/N...

I realize that I change perspective a lot and very quickly. I hope it is not too confusing. Anyway, thank you all for your feedback and reviews. I turn into a squee-y, blubbery mess whenever I read them. ^_^. In this chapter, it would seem that Loki has won but never count Ellie out. She's a bit...shell-shocked in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Stolen

* * *

><p>"A monster."<p>

* * *

><p>In her short life, Ellie had had very little experience with monsters. She had not feared them as a child because her parents had been very frank with her and her sister. No stories were read, no fantasies affirmed. There was just no such thing as a fairy, as an angel, as a jolly gift-giver, as a monster. They didn't exist.<p>

It wasn't until Ellie was a bright eyed five-year-old that she ever considered monsters. Dressed from head to toe in private school uniform finery, she followed her fellow peers into the classroom, too shy to speak to anyone. Her teacher, Ms. Melanie, told all of her students that she would be reading to them every morning. Seeing as that day, the very first day, was a very special day, she would be reading them her favorite story.

It was a fairytale. Ellie, having never heard of a fairy tale before, was enthralled. It was simple tale. About a terrible creature cursed to roam about his dilapidating castle, until a young girl of great beauty and pure heart steps into his life. As Ms. Melanie read some of the other children who had heard the story before began to panic at the mention of the beast. It was an evil, scary creature, they had cried.

That night, Ellie dreamed for the very first time. It was a nightmare, one she never forgot. A creature with snarling teeth, scarlet eyes, and stunning claws chased her through the dark. No matter how fast she ran she could not shake the beast. When she woke in the death of night, covered in sweat and tears, she ran to her parent's bedroom seeking comfort. Her parents, sickened by their daughter's naiveté, scolded her gently and sent her off.

"Monster's are not real, darling," said her mother.

"Only stupid people fear what isn't real," said her father.

Confused and sleepy, Ellie had wandered into her sisters room. Catherine had allowed her to spend the night in a fit a shivers and tears. The elder sister held her young close and said:

"They're not real, Ellie."

It was the first time anyone had called her anything but Elizabeth. She loved the sound of it. After that she forgot about monsters. Whenever a peer or friend spoke of such unreal creatures, she would turn her nose. If her sister could live without them, then so could she. And she did not want her mother and father to think her stupid.

* * *

><p><em>What would they think of me now?<em>

Her hand felt deathly cold wrapped around his wrist. It was like gripping a stone statue. She could not even feel blood rushing through his veins.

_A...monster? _She didn't want to believe his words; not for a single second. He was hers. If asked, she could not tell a passer by what sort of relationship they were in. However, she knew that was growing to...

Loki could feel her grip tighten and tighten. But she caused him no pain, she would never be able to. She did not stare into his eyes, she did not flinch at his words. She seemed lost to this world. His own words rang in his ears with the power of his brother's thunder.

_Not Eric. Not him. _Ellie couldn't believe it. He was hers. He was broody and silent, arrogant and sometimes cruel. But when the days ended, he was waiting for her. He would wrap his arms around her. He wanted her. Someone wanted her for what she was.

Over the past month, she had been terribly candid with him. She could tell, even though he hid it with a master's skill, that he heard her words and empathized. They pair of them had built stone walls around themselves. Ellie had left her parents, their expectations, and her sister behind. She was standing tall, surrounded by the destruction she herself had caused. She had broken her walls.

Eric had not. He was trying to, that was plain enough. Or so she had thought.

_Had it all been a lie? How is his skin-? Why is it-?_

Panic was slowly overtaking her fear. This just couldn't be happening. The man she had come to depend on was something else entirely. Something she could not immediately understand. She suddenly wanted to get away from him.

She stumbled backwards, her breath leaving her in gasps.

"Eric," She called. She hoped that, when she looked at him, his skin wouldn't be blue, his eyes wouldn't be red. She would see her Eric. Not this...monster.

"That is not my name." he said, his voice venomous.

Loki instantly regretted it. She was visibly shaken by his tone. The pain was back in her eyes, coupled with confusion and panic.

"What are you?" She whispered again. She did not sound disgusting or accusing, merely curious. Loki raised his head taking a step towards her. She backed up, unsure of him.

He held his hand in the hair and his attire began to change. Ellie watched wide-eyed, as his jacket a trousers became something more. Forest green and gold surrounded him, fitting his lean body. The clothing was heavy and intricately designed like a costume.

Ellie gulped. He suddenly seemed taller, more confident. His eyes seemed greener, glowing brightly in the dim light of her apartment. Flashed of Eric fluttered in her mind. Each and everyone suddenly looked false to her. This was the man, the one standing before her, not the one from her memory.

He wasn't saying anything. He was just looking down at her.

"Eric!" Ellie cried. She needed him to say something, anything at all.

Suddenly he was close to her. She could feel his chest against hers, his icy breath aginast her nose. His fingers covered her mouth.

Loki looked down at his little woman. She feared him, but not nearly enough.

"That is not my name." He said again in a curt whisper. "I am Loki."

He paused. He was accustomed to the name: "Odinson." He almost said it. But it was a lie. And not the sort he enjoyed. He was, in truth, Loki Laufeyson. He just couldn't bring himself to say it. The memory of his father's words, his mother's weak attempts to comfort him, his brother's betrayal, sprung in his chest like a raging fire.

He always had a skill for concealing his true emotions. But on this day, the skill left him entirely. A groan of rage left him. His finger's tightened around Ellie's chin, his other hand weaving into the hair at the back of her head.

She gasped like a trapped mouse, her hands trying fruitlessly to push him away.

"Say it." He commanded, his lips at her ear. "My name, say it."

Ellie gasped. She shut her eyes, hoping he would just fall away. But she could still hear his breath by her ear, feel his finger's in her hair.

"L-Loki," she whispered quietly.

Loki released her, stepped away, and shut his eyes. Hearing his name come from her lips, her soft timbre echoing in his head. The sound of it flushed out the sound of his father's last word to him, his brothers disappointment, his mother's silent comforts. It was all gone. He was Loki, truly and surely. She confirmed it without a shadow of doubt.

Ellie leaned against the arm of her couch, staring at him with all the apprehension in her blood. He seemed pleased and content. He was not the manic he had been only seconds before. But when he met her gaze again she almost fell over the couch in fear.

Now his eyes were swimming with a look she had seen on rare occasions. It was a look that shocked her core and sent her mind in a tumble. His eyes, as green as a summer aspen, were dancing with amusement. It a superior sort of amusement, one that told Ellie to seek shelter. He knew something, many things, which she did not. Ellie hated not knowing.

"Don't—" She began, but was at a sudden loss. She knew that she wanted him to stop. Whatever it was that he was planning.

She could see it in his eyes, thoughts swirling about rapidly in those pools of green. Pools, so deep and dreadful, were only emphasized by the grin playing on his lips.

"Ellie." He cooed, his hand gently cupping the side of her face. "I promise you, love, I mean you no harm."

If she had only shut her eyes, she would have believed him. His voice was as slow as honey and just as sweet. But his eyes, his smile, told a different tale. Had she never seen his face before? Had he been lying this whole time? Lying to her.

A broken cry left her lips. She was so torn and so upset. She could hardly move as Loki's swept her into his arms, guiding her head to his chest. His placed his chin a top her head, his arms wrapping with care around her waist.

"Hush," He crooned. "I assure you, Ellie, you are safe by my side."

_Safe? _Ellie thought. Safety was not something she had ever wanted or worried over. Safe was easy and easy was boring. If this was safe...

"What are you?" She tried again, hoping that an answer would soothe her pounding heart. Loki's arms ran up are sides and gripped her shoulders.

"I am Loki," he said, pride pooling out of him in waves. "The god of mischief."

"God?" Ellie repeated with disbelief. "There is no such thing as a god-"

"Oh but there is," Loki said, he released her once more and wandered over to her closest. "There are worlds that you have not seen, Ellie. This world, Midgard, the one you know to be Earth, is only one of many."

Ellie stood where he left her, watching him. With merely a flick of his wrist the doors to her closet opened of its own accord. Clothes flew out and around him in a tizz. He snapped his fingers and they disappeared. Ellie blinked in surprise.

"Why should I believe you?" She asked. She knew it was a futile, foolish question. These were no mere magic tricks he was performing. His actions would explain her many questions about the mysterious man. Why she, any many other woman, felt strangely drawn to him. Why he walked with a presence so commanding, so alien, that not a soul could ignore him.

Loki smiled wide. It exhilarating, toying with her in this way. Her face would contort into something so wonderful, so laughably innocent, so...cute. He commended her for her bark, she did have a very convincing bark. But she was just like the other mortals that infested this earth. At the first sign of power they shriveled up.

"You need more proof?" He said slyly. He raised his arms in the air, palms facing the ceiling. A simple move; one to intimidate.

Ellie instinctively jumped to her feet, positioning herself behind the couch. She flinched at the sound of his laugh, the same laugh that had always put her on edge.

"What do you want?" She demanded loudly, trying to shake her fears away.

"I do not want for anything, Ellie." He said amiably. "I already have you."

"You don't." Ellie snapped, with all the conviction of a child.

"Ellie," Loki shook his head, beginning to tire of her sorry attempts at defiance. "It seems I cannot tell you enough. I am the god of mischief. A master of magic, the dark arts, the unknown, the shadows. I can have anything that catches my eye."

On the outside, he looked and seemed frightfully sure of himself. However, he couldn't believe his own lie.

_Almost, almost, almost. _His mind taunted. He could not have a family, people who cared for him, someone to love him. That was his curse. He only had her. He would have her. Or be a complete failure in his own mind.

He buried the flame of truth deep in his heart. He could destroy it later. He was done with the game. He felt more himself on this day. He could prepare his plans now. But he did want her with him, if only as a precaution. He needed to find that woman...Thor's woman. He needed a way back into the tree. He needed to leave this hunk of pathetic dust.

However, it was more than a little likely that the woman was being kept safe a secure by the organization of humans trying to protect their own race. He could handle them surely, but taking any risks now would surely end in folly. If anything were to happen to him, he would need Ellie close.

"We are leaving this place." He said, expecting her to follow. "By the days end."

"W-what?" Ellie proclaimed, mouth agape. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You are." Loki said, as if it was a matter settled.

"No!" Ellie said, resisting the urge to stamp her foot. The anger swelling in her chest brought with it an unshakable confidence. "I won't go anywhere with you? Why should I? You-whatever you are...lied to me. Led me on...I-I refuse!"

It all sounded so dramatic and childish, but she had to say it. Whoever this maniac was...she would never-

He was gone. He had been standing right within her eye line and then he was gone.

_God, am I dreaming? _She thought.

"I am not asking you, Ellie."

Ellie screamed aloud. He was behind her. His lips at her neck. She was trapped between his towering form and her couch. She tried to maneuver around him but found it impossible.

"Get out!" She hissed. "Get out of here."

He didn't move. His smile had transformed into an intimidating frown, but the spark of laughter had not left his eyes.

"I won't say it again!" Ellie cried, her anger battling with her fear.

A terrible, wonderful thought occurred to Loki. He raised his hand and touched it to her lips once more.

"I should hope not." He said quietly. She tried to jerk away from him, but he held her still with his magic. He pulled his fingers away and held his hand out.

"Now take my hand."

Ellie wanted to flat out refuse. Did he listen to her? Did the bastard hear? She opened her mouth to deny him once more...

But no words came. They were all there stuck in her throat, but she could not speak them. Her mouth felt empty and numb. Her throat strained to push the words out. She touched her own hand to her throat. She couldn't speak.

She sucked in a breath. She could still breathe. She tried to speak again, tried to make any sort of noise. She looked up at him, questions and fear becoming tears that welled in her eyes.

Loki scoffed. "There is no need for that," he said, brushing off her pleading look.

"You will earn the privilege to speak."

Ellie was shocked. He had _stolen _her voice away from her? Panic rose in her chest. He had the power to steal her voice away.

"Take my hand, Ellie." He commanded.

Ellie looked down at his hand and then to his eyes. She pursed her lips and glared up at him. Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned her face away.

_Voice or no voice. _She thought. _I won't be ordered around so easily. _

She knew very well that she should listen to the fear screaming in her mind, but she just wouldn't now to him like a little weakling.

Her resolution faltered only a bit. She could almost feel his impatience bearing down on her, swallowing her. She sniffed, intent on sucking in some of his pride and power and turning it into courage.

"Elizabeth." He commanded. She only turned her head farther away from his gaze.

"Elizabeth!" He said louder, with more intensity. Against any will of her own, her head snapped towards him, her trained to his open palm.

"If you wish to utter another word..." Loki said. "You will take my hand."

She did not have to look into his eyes to know that he meant what he said. She unfurled her crossed arms and held her hand out. Slowly and with much shaking, she lowered her hand into hers.

His hand was so very cold. She gasped, a large tear dribbling down her cheek as his finger laced with hers, holding hers in a vice grip.

A sound like a raging hurricane surrounded her, colors flashed before her eyes. Her chest was pounding with a sudden lack of oxygen. Her blood felt light and weightless in her veins. Her head swelled and melted like soup. And then...

There was only black.

* * *

><p>Please, please, please review!<p>

Thank you so very much for reading, it means a great deal to me!

Love you all!

H


	14. Chapter 14

I just want to thank you all for following me this long. I wanted to finish this chapter last night but I got stuck which led me to feeling flustered and frustrated and depressed, so I had to just push it away.

Anyway, have y'all seen Captain America? If anything the ending of that movie helped me write this one a bit. I won't say what in particular. If you haven't seen Captain America...get on it! The Avenger's trailer. Unf. (Please excuse author lusting)

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

And The Morning Was Mocking Me

* * *

><p>Loki Laufeyson had every right to be pleased with himself. His magic, when he needed it most, did not fail him. In fact, he felt as though he had outdone himself. Miles upon miles had been traveled in a most efficient block of time.<p>

He had assumed that his still weakened state would only be able to carry him to the place where his brother had landed. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he could go much farther.

He could wait for his brother to return to Midgard. There was no doubt in his mind that the headstrong and impulsive Thor could find his way back to the planet. He knew it from the moment Thor brought his hammer down onto the Bi-Frost. His own plans had been trampled upon, but the collapse of the Bi-Frost was not the end of it all.

Thor would return. And Loki would be there to greet him...in his own way.

For now, he needed power. He needed it in spades. Ellie would not be enough. No, Loki Laufeyson had much greater plans for this world of mortals. They would fall first. And then he would return for the Frost Giants. Loki was not a god to leave things undone.

Power, real and raw, was hard to come by on this planet. For months, while Ellie slept curled up at his side, he would reach out into the world looking for any means of power.

The closest power came from a man with a talent for technology. His crowning creation, his peak, the suit was a thing of power. But not enough power.

Then there was Jane Foster. She possessed nothing Loki could use. But she would be the one to restore the BiFrost. He made sure to keep one eye on her progress. Her and that doctor.

Across the continent lay a man in hiding. He was unlike his human brethren. Loki could not know what it was that made him different, stronger. He did not care to know.

But it was when he had gazed upon the man hidden under the streets that he discovered something else. An energy that reminded him of home. Something that was not of this world, but somehow it came to be here.

S.H.E.I.L.D. They held this power. He had penetrated their organization's forces before. He could do it again. He would do it again.

Now he found himself within mere miles of the mysterious power source. He felt stronger than he had in weeks. He had plans, concrete ones. He had every reason to be pleased.

_Yet something troubles me still. _He did not know what it could be. Had he forgotten something important? No, it wasn't like him to forget.

He could not understand it. He felt strong again. His magic had not failed him. And yet, there seemed to be some shadow over his heart. It weighed on him.

_How inconvenient. _

His thoughts were interrupted by the soft sound of rustling sheets and a small intake of breath.

A labored grimace formed on his face. _Of course. _

He turned from the window, waving the curtains closed. The orange glow from street lamps disappeared and the room was shrouded in darkness.

Loki had never fraternized with mortals before Ellie. He had no way of knowing what their limitations were where his magic was concerned. He had assumed that the experience of travel would overcome her with ease. She had in fact recovered more quickly than he would have estimated.

_Stubborn little thing. _He thought.

* * *

><p>Ellie's senses seemed to be rocking back and forth between clear and blurry. Shadows and slivers of light attacked her eyes, unrecognizable echoes floated in her ears. Her head was throbbing dully, her body felt heavy.<p>

Her memory, however, was strong.

Eric. Eric was not Eric. Eric was Loki. Loki, a man who thought himself a god. Or was he _actually_ a god? He did do things that seemed impossible.

_Maybe it was all a dream. _Ellie thought forlornly. _A boozy, crazy dream. I did get some drugs from the nurse at the clinic. _

As her vision sharpened, she held a tentative hand to her aching head. It was then that she realized that she did not recognize the room she was in.

It was dark, but she could sense the object in the room and make out silhouettes, none of which seemed familiar.

"You are awake." Came a skeptic, madly surprised voice from her right.

Ellie blinked toward the direction of the voice and almost fell off of the bed. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness.

"You." She said. Not Eric, but...Loki. Dressed in that costume attire. Outlandish and ridiculous as it was, it suited him quite well. He stood with all the grace and confidence of a dancer, with his chin held high. _Maybe I am still dreaming. _

Ellie resisted the urge to pinch herself. She was being silly. Dream or no dream, there were more pressing matters to attend to.

"Where are we?" She asked, still to shaken to attempt a rise from the bed. She wanted to confront him, get in his face and yell at him. However, she could hardly manage to keep her head up.

"You do not need to know that." Loki said, curtly as he crossed the room.

From what she could tell, they were in a hotel room. A very nice one. The furniture was understated and minimalist. The walls covered with inoffensive but none the less beautiful paintings. The bed she had no doubt been carelessly tossed onto was enormous and covered a great deal of the sleek wooden floor.

"Hey!" She called. He ignored her. Instead he touched his hand to his own chest. The clothes he wore began to melt away.

_More of his "godly" tricks no doubt. _

To Ellie's eye, it seemed as though another layer of clothes existed under his gold and green costume. She had seen him wear this particular outfit before: the clean cut suit, the deep gray coat, the neatly arranged scarf.

"How long was I asleep?" Ellie demanded. She knew he meant to leave her here. Wherever here was. She did not necessarily want him close, but she would not let him go anywhere without answering her questions.

She all but leapt off of the bed. It was a poor decision. In her mind, she imagined herself strutting over to him. Instead when her feet touched the floor and the full weight of her own form fell on her shaky knees, she crumpled to the floor.

Her head was spinning, her ears ringing. Her cheeks flushed from sudden nausea and humiliation. A moan escaped her lips.

_This is not happening. _

A breathless sigh reached her ears. She felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders, another around her waist. She was hoisted upwards and dropped onto the bed.

"Mere minutes, I assure you." Loki answered dismissively. He didn't look at her, but busied himself with a pair of leather-made gloves. "You may want to rest, the trip did nothing for your balance."

He turned to leave, but Ellie reached out and grabbed a fistful of his coat. "Wait."

Loki sighed again. He would have to do something about her obnoxious stubbornness. It was not an appealing trait. And he wasted much time playing with her.

"Where are we?" Ellie tried again. This time her tone was much softer, almost pleading.

Loki could hear the change in her voice. She was scared, he knew it. She covered it up well, denied her feelings. She was, in some ways, like him.

He made the mistake of catching her gaze. Her dark eyes drew him in. They were so large and so expressive. At first, they had made him sick. But now he found her eyes, like pools of stormy nights, a source of strange familiarity. He was reminded of the bridge to the Bifrost. Of the countless nights that he and his brother had crossed that bridge, off on another quest. On those days, days of togetherness and brotherhood, he would glance up into the depths of the universe. The happiness and the joy he felt standing at his brothers side seemed infinite and never ending. Ellie's eyes were as deep as those depths. No one possessed eyes as dark and as drawing as hers.

His hand trailed from the gentle curve of her shoulder, to the side of her flushed cheek. She pulled away from him.

"You must rest." He said, almost kindly.

Ellie was surprised by the sudden softness in his voice. He meant it. He wanted her to rest.

_Is he worried for me? Or is he just...lying. _

"Promise me, Elizabeth." He said. "Promise me that you will _stay here_ and rest until I return."

Loki did not wait for her affirmation. He pulled away and walked to the door.

"I will answer all of your questions when I return."

And he was gone.

* * *

><p>It was not difficult for him to find S.H.E.I.L.D. The call of the strange power held strong. The building was like any other. Interestingly enough, it was placed in a rather crowded section of the city. Scads of loud, silly, and stupid mortals packed the wide sidewalks and roaring streets. Equally loud, silly, and stupid signs were everywhere glowing brightly.<p>

It seemed odd to him, that so many people would be out and about at such a time. Ellie was never awake at such an hour.

The hour was almost dawn. The darkest shades of night had come and gone. The sky was painted an eerie muted blue, marred by the light and colors of the streets.

He waited until he saw a flock of people enter the building. One man caught his eye. He had seen the man before.

_Eric Selvig. Beautiful._

* * *

><p>Ellie felt as if she had been slapped across the face. After shuffling over to the window s he had pulled back the drapes hoping to find some clue to where she was.<p>

_I can't believe it. I-I'm..._

"Home."

Central Park. Just outside of her window. Large trees were stripped bare of leaves, covered in a healthy dose of fresh snow. A snow plow dusted the street below. She was in New York.

_But...why? _

The "why" hardly mattered.

_I need to leave. Before he comes back. _

She did not know where he had gone. She did not know when he would return. Her sister did not live very far from here. Just across the park. If she could gather up enough energy she could make it there.

She inspected herself. She would have to move quickly. Her clothes were not New York winter ready, to say the least. She half expected to find clothes in the closet, but found none. Where were the clothes he had taken?

_He did take clothes, did he not? Who cares? You don't have time for this. _

The leggings and t-shirt and ratty black sweater would just have to suffice. Gathering up every last ounce of strength she had, she pushed the pain in her head and the dizziness aside.

Thankfully, the door opened. She wandered into the empty hallway and searched for the elevator.

* * *

><p>The chill of the icy December day enveloped her like an old friend. A sturdy New York winter. It brought her satisfaction and discomfort all at once. She had missed this: the noises of the clustered city streets, the smells, the feeling of protection offered by the large, looming buildings. Of course, the chill also weighed on her already tired body.<p>

Ellie huffed, wrapped her arms around herself, as hurried across the street. She would have to run through the park. She knew what path to take, what bridge to cross, what side tracks to avoid. The only challenge she foresaw was lumbering up to her sister's door and presenting herself.

_With not bags, no purse, no money...What will she say? She won't believe me. I still don't believe me. It's a dream. I'll make it to her house, knock on the door, and wake up. Yes, that seems like an opportune time to wake up. Dreams are always like that..._

She walked into the park, too tired to run. It was a slower journey than she would have liked. Her legs felt like led pikes; the morning breeze causes her very bones to ache. She had almost crossed park.

She arrived at a large fountain, one she knew well. She plopped down onto the low edge needing to rest. Her face fell in her hands and she let out a quiet roar of rage.

"What is wrong with me?" She bemoaned. She felt so tired. Her shoulders heaved and her breath became smoke in the cold air as it was pushed past her lips in fervent gasps. She had never felt so weak, so delicate, so ill before.

Even as a child she had been a downright awful invalid. She hated sickness. She hated being confined to her bed and forced to rest and sleep and naps. She drank medicine like water, downed pill after pill, did anything in her power to speed sickness along. While she was sick she would bitch and whine and natter on like a spoiled little child. She knew how obnoxious she could be, but she never ceased. The anger she felt for her less than fine state outweighed any and all other feelings.

She felt that anger now, but like all of her other senses, it was dull and small. To make it all worse she was having this hell of a dream, or hallucination, whatever it was.

_It just...It can't be real. Loki? It's all..._

She knew that it was all far too real. She could feel much more than a pinch on her skin. Her chest was beginning to tighten under the pressure of the winter cold. It was becoming harder and harder to pull a full breath into her lungs.

_I need to get inside. _

She peeled her hands away from her face. Her heart plummeted into her stomach.

Loki stood before her clad in his sharp suit, his eyes sharp with disapproval. Ellie rose quickly to her feet, intent to make a run for it.

"Foolish girl." Loki said to himself. He stepped towards her arms ready to sweep her up and out of the cold.

His word's hit Ellie hard. A eeling much like rage bubbled in her chest. With all of the strength she had she pushed him away from her.

"Foolish?" She spat. Without thinking, she grabbed at his sleek tie, pulling his face toward hers.

"I have no reason to trust you. No reason to stay with you. No reason to listen to you. And you call me a fool? You're the fool! For thinking that I would just lay down and listen? You lied to me. Every word from your mouth...a lie! If you had any idea what being lied to felt like you would not call me a fool."

The moment her tirade had ended, Ellie felt reason to regret it. Loki brushed her away with ease. His fingers touched her neck and then wrapped themselves around it. His eyes were flames of green. She realized that he could end her right there.

Loki was stunned. _How dare she? She thinks that I know nothing of betrayal. _

He knew all. This mortal could imagine the betrayal he faced. His father, his mother, they had lied to him. They had been ashamed of their own son. They would have rather lived with the lies than ever admit to his true nature. He had been named the god of mischeif, the god of lies, the god of irony. It made him sick, knowing the true nature of his namesake.

_And this little fool. _

Ellie choked as his fingers began to tighten. His other hands gripped her wrists, his lips by her ear.

"You think I know nothing of lies? That I have not felt the pain of being lied to? You know nothing of that sort of pain. You silly little-"

"I don't believe you." Ellie managed. "If you truly felt that pain...then you would have never lied to me."

Ellie fell to the hard cobblestone ground, unable to catch herself when he suddenly released her. She choked, trying to control her shivers.

Loki felt as though he had been stabbed through the heart. Ellie's words were completely justified. He knew it. He was no better than his father and his mother. No better than his brother.

There were many people that deserved such pain. Ellie was not one of them. He reached down and tucked his arm under her knees. Her head lay against her chest, over his heart. Her violent shivering did not cease. It pierced through Loki's heart. If he wished it, he could give her all the money in the world, conjure any item she wished for, but he could not, with all of his magic, give her the warmth that she could give to him.

Ellie groaned. "Just leave me...alone."

Loki sat himself down on the ledge of the fountain, cradling her fragile form in his arms.

"I mean you no harm, Eliza-...Ellie." He said.

"I don't believe you." Ellie whispered.

"You are ill." Loki pressed on, ignoring her. "You are weak. And...I am to blame. You must rest."

"Why should I trust you?" Ellie managed. Her voice was disappearing into a whisper. She was so very tired.

Loki found once again, that lying was not an option here. "You shouldn't."

Ellie felt her eyes drooping, she would all asleep soon. She couldn't fight it anymore. She could fight him.

"Loki..." Elli breathed. Loki's spirit jumped again at the sound of his name on her lips. "If anything...If I die because of you...I'll kill you."

A sneer and a laugh forced its way onto Loki's face. He stood up, holding Ellie tightly to him.

"Understood." He said. "You stubborn little creature."

* * *

><p>Grrr...<p>

I'm still not entirely happy about this chapter. Let me know what you think about it. I will have the next one up very soon.

Thank you all for reading and...keep it up because things are going to get messy and hot very quickly.(again it's the author lust, I cannot possibly contain myself for much longer.)


	15. Chapter 15

Again, you reader's are so kind to me. All of your love and support and encouragement has meant a very great deal to me. I'm struggling with family stuff right now and I will say, with all of my honesty that these reviews are getting me through a very rough time. So thank you. I am so grateful (and totally giddy).

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Terrible Truths

* * *

><p>Loki, the god of mischief, understood the power of words. Words were flexible and ever changing. The meaning behind them could transform in a matter of hours. And, when bent and twisted and sullied, they could compete against the strongest weapons Asgard had to offer. A single word could bring about the end of a glorious empire. A string of words could do eve more.<p>

So it came to no surprise to him that he had been (thoroughly and ultimately) stilled by words. The mortal was clever enough to use his own words against him. She too, understood the power of words. They were, in her case, the only weapon available to her. The thought that she could compete with him stuck in his head. It brought a sliver of a smile to his face. He did enjoy a good challenge. And he found one, in Elizabeth Crane.

_**You would have never lied to me. **_

Those words sting stung him deep. Oddly enough it was a sting that he welcomed. Like a prideful soldier he wished to display the depth of his wound as if it were a badge of great honor. Never before had he been so willing to accept a stab to his ego.

It was true, that he had often (and with great relish) spat hate at his brother's clear lack of modesty. But had he himself exceeded his own right to prideful feelings?

_What am I doing? _He thought bemusedly to himself. _It is she that makes me contemplate such silly things...Elizabeth..._

She had been asleep for many hours, almost an entire day on this miserable planet. Loki had returned her to the safety of indoors, away from the chill outside. His heart still hammered with anger. She should have listened to him. But instead, she would risk her health and heart to escape.

This thought also pained him. But it was a dull pain, one that he had felt so many times before that he hardly took notice of it. It seemed that people were always trying to escape him.

Ever since the "incident" Sif had kept a watchful eye on Loki, making sure that he never got close enough to even get a good look at her hair. The famed Warriors Three were ever wary of him and often took reveled in any misgivings that leaked from Loki's stony exterior. The courtiers and servants that roamed the shining castles at the center of Asgard treated him in a similar manner. He was a god that encouraged great fear in anyone who dared cross him.

Thor was the only one who ignored any and every rumor and whisper. Loki's beast of a brother was master of many things, but never subtlety. He confronted Loki, sparred with him, protected him, laughed with him. His brother or, the god he knew as a brother, was the only one who saw him as an equal.

_It wasn't enough. _Loki thought despairingly. _It would never be enough..._

Loki, realizing that his thoughts were turning to bleak, black manners pulled himself back into reality. He was lounging restlessly in a large cherry wood chair, whose partner sat a couple feet away. What had brought him to mull over such terrible thoughts?

_Elizabeth..._

These days, it seemed that she was the answer to every one of his lingering questions.

He glanced at her still form, lost in a sea of light linens. Her red hair was a shock of color against the white. The thick locks tumbled over the pillow her head was resting on, like a seeping wound. He could see the slight rise and fall of her chest as each passing breath entered her.

He pushed himself out of his seat so suddenly that he surprised himself. Stepping closer to the bedside he cocked his head to one side. She lay on her back, one arm draped across her torso, the other stretched over her head. In his haste to grant her warmth and comfort he had summoned a new dress to her shivering form. It was a white almost as pale as the sheets, the hem dipped low at her neck and the sleeves fell past her shoulders. He had seen her wear similar attire in the past.

His finger forged a trail over the gentle curve of her collarbone. Her skin felt warmer to his touch, but he could not be sure she was improving.

So lost was Ellie in her sleep that she did not move at his touch, though Loki wished she would. He hoped that this long sleep would call back her energy to her.

_I should have realized..._He thought. _That as my strength returned to me, hers would begin to fade. I can't afford to lose her now. If I am to steal the object hidden below the earth..._

It was strange, as if he was looking at her for the very first time. Sudden details, ones he had not cared to notice before, were blossoming to life under his gaze. Her peachy skin was covered in a smattering of freckles. They appeared in clusters along her arms, over the bridge of her nose, and even her cheeks. Her eyelashes were long, reminiscent of Sif's overpowering femininity. Her lips were not thin, but not plump either.

_She is beautiful_. He thought, breathless at the sight of her. The most beautiful creature he had ever known.

* * *

><p>In her dreamless state, Ellie's mind was desperate to awake. There were still many questions left unanswered. Her mind fought with her body, trying to will herself out of sleep.<p>

At first, it was a battle she was never meant to win. She was too spent and needed the rest.

Ellie felt her stronger self scratching against the surfaces of her mind. She had been laying in this bed for far too long. Finally she felt herself beginning to wake. It was an arduously slow process. And she waiting with growing impatience for her body to answer her minds call. Without daring to open her eyes, she tested the limitations of movement.

She expected to feel heavy and wasted, like she usually did after sleeping for too long. Fortunately, she felt rather rested. She rolled over onto her side, briefly enjoying the overwhelming comfort of her face in the pillow and the sheets over her. She breathed in a manufactured fresh scent and almost fell asleep again. But no. Her mind was fuzzy and lacking important details, but she knew, she just knew, that she needed to be awake in that moment.

Tossing the thin linen away, she flipped her legs over the edge of the bed. It was higher up than she was used to. When she sat up, she felt her brain flip-flop in her skull.

_That was a silly thing to do._

She was stilled by the unmistakable sound of chair legs sliding on a hard surface. She tore her eyes away from the floor. Loki had risen again, as if to stop her.

_Of course. _The details that eluded her slammed into her mind like a roaring train. The man that wasn't a man who had whisked her away to her hometown in a matter of minutes...The liar who she had let into her home and then her life who had promised that he meant her no harm at all...And then there was the absolute ridiculousness of it all. Had it all been a dream? Was she still dreaming?

He looked altogether normal. The green and gold costume-like garb he had been wearing in memory was gone. To her eye, it looked as though Eric Foster was standing in front of her. And he was dressed to the teeth in his usual dark shades and impeccable style.

It was his face that made her doubt that any of it had been a dream. He seemed completely conflicted. His perfect brow furrowed with a mixture of concern and surprise. His lips pursed and stern.

"What?" Ellie asked innocently, slipping further off of the edge of the bed.

"You shouldn't-" Loki began.

But Ellie shook her head dismissively. "Please, I can't just lie around for hours on end. I feel much better."

Now intent on proving herself, Ellie slid off of the bed and almost collapsed in a heap on the floor. She was glad that he wasn't desperate to help her. In fact he stayed rooted to his spot by his chair. It seemed he did not want to go near her, lest he scare her or anger her.

Ellie leaned against the high bed for support, her legs like jelly underneath her. She allowed herself be still for only a moment longer and then straightened up. Dream or no dream, she had never wanted to look like a ninny in front of Eric...or Loki...

_Or who or what ever this...man...guy...thing...is..._

She sighed, already exasperated. Ellie hated not knowing.

"Who are you?" she spat, only slightly regretting the rude tone that exited her mouth.

He too, looked exasperated. His cool eyes rolled in his head and he returned to his seat. He sat like Ellie remembered, his long legs splayed over the edge of the seat, as if he had just returned from a day spent entirely on his feet. It was one of those things that Ellie both loved and hated about him.

"You have not been dreaming, Elizabeth." Loki said calmly. "Every memory you have of me is steeped in reality, truth."

Ellie felt her heart plummet. She didn't want to believe that she was capable of dreaming so realistically. However, the truth, it seemed, was far worse.

"Alright." She said, knowing not to bother fighting a losing battle. "Why should I believe a word you tell me?"

He grinned at her question. A snarling sneer that seemed almost too familiar on his face.

"Have I not given you reason enough?" Loki questioned.

"Gods don't exist." Ellie said, even though she wasn't sure she believed herself anymore. "They can't-it's impossible."

Ellie wished he would say something. But he just sat there sneering at her, his eyes sparkling wildly. He seemed to enjoy her obvious consternation.

"They may not exist on this planet." Loki drawled sardonically. "But I am not from here. There are many worlds where creatures you mortals deem "impossible" live and thrive."

Anyone, even the most ignorant of people, could pick up on the malice in his voice. When the word "mortal" passed through his lips, it hit Ellie coated in a sea of condescension.

Ellie wasn't an ignorant person. In fact, her powers of observation were very rarely matched.

"So _why_ are you here?" She pressed.

Loki visibly deflated, if only for a second. "I do not wish to be here. I was cast out by my own kind. And this, this floundering slab of rock is where I find myself."

Ellie gulped as a palpable tension filled the room. The silence was only broken by the gurgling grumble of Ellie's stomach.

Loki's grin widen as a healthy flush of red blossomed on Ellie's face. She unconsciously lowered her arm to attempt to block out the sound.

"I-" She started, but was interrupted by Loki. His hand shot into the air and with a snap of her finger a flurry of food covered plate appeared on the table across the room. Ellie stared at the table and then at Loki, who was looking entirely unaffected.

"Did you just...?"

"I merely called up whatever those servant-types were grueling over in the kitchen five floors below." Loki rattled off, completely uninterested. "There must be something there that could...satisfy you?"

Ellie's flush grew five shades. Everything he said sounded like a veiled insult. She huffed, but shuffled over to the table anyway. The smell of the food was attracting her and she did not want an encore from her tummy.

Loki fell back into the seat. How mortals managed to survive for this long baffled him. Ellie was in constant need of sustenance and sleep. All things Loki could go without for weeks at a time. Keeping her happy and healthy was more work than he had planned for.

Ellie returned to the bed with a bowl full of fruit. Judging on what was made available to her, she guessed it must be early morning. She hadn't the slightest idea what day it was.

Her stomach quivered for food but she didn't want to eat. Loki's eyes were still on her and it was more than a little unsettling.

"What happened?" Ellie ventured, hoping to deter his gaze.

"Pardon?" Loki said, boredom soaking his words.

"You said..." Ellie began, feeling hesitant. "You were, erm, cast out?"

She could tell right away that he would dismiss her question.

"I was." He said, as if it was the final word.

"You owe me the truth, Loki." Ellie said. She blanched under his terrifying glare and almost retracted her demands. "Maybe not...the entire truth...but...something."

Loki was filled with hate again. It came in flashes. First when he learned the truth of his lineage. Then again when he had gazed at his brother on earth. Seeing Thor happy and revered among the mortals had done something to him. And then another flash had come when Heimdell, the noble gatekeeper, had refused to see him as King of Asgard. His hate was as unpredictable as his lies. Who was she to demand any truth from him? He did not want her sorrow, her empathy, or her pity. Why should he owe her anything at all?

"At least tell me..." Ellie said loudly, breaking his concentration. "..why am I here?"

Loki sighed, as if her questions caused him great annoyance. Ellie offered him her own glare. She was sick of being looked upon with such superiority. She popped another grape into her mouth, crunching loudly.

"You are, my dear Elizabeth," Loki said, leaving the chair once more and traipsing over to the raging fireplace. "A victim of fate."

Ellie cocked her head to one side, pouting in confusion. "That doesn't answer my question."

Loki looked at the girl over his broad shoulder. "No...but this might."

Ellie watched horrified as he transformed in front of her eyes. The clothes became inky shadows tearing away from his form. His suddenly became smaller and in a flurry of green and black a new shape appeared before her.

The bowl of fruit slipped from her grasp and hit the floor, shattering into jagged pieces. Ellie lunged backwards into the center of the large bed, clutching the sheets to her.

"You-you-you!" She stumbled over her words, paralyzed with disbelief. "You were the cat!"

She felt the color drain from her face. There was no mistaking the creature. The green eyes, the large ears, that slithering snake of a tail.

As quickly has he had transformed, Loki returned to his own body, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Surprise suits you, Elizabeth." He said teasingly as he rearranged his scarf around his shoulders. "May I say you look quite...ah, cute."

Ellie's lips pursed. "Why? Why were you...a cat?"

"Necessity." Loki began. He saw no reason to hide bits of truth from her. "My body was close to decomposing. The smaller form kept me safe and inconspicuous. Or so I thought..."

Ellie was gasping for air. That whole time.

"I-I spoke to you! I-Oh, god." Realization after realization fell on her head like a brick. She felt so foolish.

"There is no need to fret." Loki said, unsuccessfully masking his amusement.

"And you were the ghost!" Ellie said aloud, pointing at him. "I-You-locked me out of my house..."

"Also necessary."

"Necessary!" Ellie blanched. "How-"

"I needed to test my limits. I was recovering you see. Thanks to you."

That stilled Ellie. "Thanks to me?"

Loki held his words. He could have lied then. Told her some silly take about how her love and affection healed him. How he would not have survived without her. He could have melted her fragile little heart and whispered lie and after lie until she was mess of a puddle in his arms.

Lying, however, as fun as it was, took time and thought and work. Time and thought and work that he needed elsewhere.

"As weak as you mortals are," Loki said, approaching the bed. "Your spiritual energy is seemingly unending. Constant contact with you has restored my powers. That is why you are here. I have business that needs attending in this city."

Ellie wasn't sure she was hearing him right. "Business."

"Nothing you need concern yourself with. Once I am done-"

"Wait." Ellie said. She leaped off of the bed again. "Am I-? You brought me here because I make you stronger."

Loki shook his head. "No Elizabeth, you restored what powers I already had. No need to flatter yourself."

Ellie's jaw dropped. Still, _still, _at every turn he managed to slip in an insult.

A fleeting thought occurred to Loki. The doctor was close. He had to go.

"I must leave you." Loki said, hardly caring. "I must warn you, Elizabeth, I have taken your last little...adventure into thought. It will not be so easy for you to wander away again."

"What does that mean?" Ellie shouted. "What have you done."

"You cannot leave." Loki said simply. "Oh, don't be mad at me..."

Ellie was glaring daggers straight into his chest. He rounded the bed and stood in front of her.

"I do this only for you." He said. He tucked his finger under chin and raised her face to meet his. Anger and something like humiliation swam in her stormy eyes. "I am...rather fond of you, Ellie."

Ellie felt a brazen blush flood her cheeks. She felt down and low, trapped like a bird in a cage. She watched as Loki turned away from her. He was going to leave. Just like that.

Ellie cried out in frustration and turned away from him. She stocked over towards the window, pulling the curtains open. A city full of people, free to go about their way, taunted her. She heard his hand on the door, heard the fateful click.

"And you just expect me to stay here. Locked up here until you might have use of me?" Ellie cried.

Loki felt his veins freeze over.

_**Locked up here until you might have use of me? **_

He had hear those words before. They had sprung like eagles from his very lips, cloaked in the same accusatory despair that escaped Ellie. Loki's eyes closed tightly, a familiar feeling of panic welling in his chest. How could he leave her now?

Ellie could feel his presence behind her. Sure enough his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

Loki felt her small body against his. He could smell her terror and her sadness.

"Loki..." She wished for him to leave her be. She tried shake him off but he only held her faster. She realized how strong he was.

His head dropped down against her shoulder. Like a willow he fell onto her, his forehead nestling in the curve of her neck.

"I am sorry..." Came his voice in a whisper, broken and desolate.

Ellie could feel his cool breath on her shoulder and the weight of his sudden sorrow bearing down on her.

"I am sorry for any anguish I may have caused you."

Ellie could feel her heart cracking under the pressure of his tone. She wanted more than anything to believe him. He had been there when she was desperate for company. And when she had protested he had not left her again.

Too quickly he was gone again. Ellie spun around wondering where he had gone. He was heading for the door.

"Loki!" Ellie called out again. "Please don't just leave me here like this."

Loki steeled himself, trying to block out her pleading.

"Loki!" Her voice echoed from the high ceilings.

Ellie was met with a slam and click. The room suddenly felt much larger. And much, much emptier.

* * *

><p>Thank you so very much for reading and please leave reviews!<p>

BB


	16. Chapter 16

So I have an announcement of sorts. I have plotted out the rest of this story and I can say that it will be ending at 20 chapters. But that will not be the end! Nope, one look at that Avengers teaser and my little story was blown away. There will be a sequel story, but I can't begin to write it until I see the Avenger's movie. Which is, terribly/sadly/grossly/awfully coming in nine months. But I plan to fill that time writing drabbles and one shots concerning my Ellie and Loki and posting them here. I have written/dreamed up a number of scenarios between the two that never seemed to fit with this story but I would love to share them with you all.

Disclaimer of sorts: I loved Captain America and this last minute idea occurred to me. And I wanted to have a bit of fun so...Steve "ever-the-gentleman" Rogers does make an appearance. I hope you guys enjoy it. I've been itching to write another marvel character and...yeah. *Author hides under her covers out of bashfulness, nervousness, anxiousness, and excitement*

So, now that that is done...

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Promise

* * *

><p>"Where exactly are we going?" Ellie called over the chatter of one hundred night walkers. Even though a thick fog hung over Times square, crowds of people flocked under the glaring neon lights. It was a Friday night. Musicals were just ending, bars were opening, and street performers were gaining their second wind.<p>

Loki sighed. This was not the sort of place he ever wished to find himself. The noise, the colors, the sounds, it made him sick. When he obtained the power hidden by S.H.E.I.L.D. he would take great pleasure in annihilating areas such as this.

"You do not-" He began, his eyes intent on forging a trail through the throngs of pedestrians.

"Don't tell me that I _do not need to know_." Ellie snapped, almost playfully mimicking his fluid speech. She was still angry with him. The sight of him was maddening to her. However, she was thrilled to be outside. It was the first time in a week. She was also quite pleased to see that Loki was not in the best of spirits. He seemed distracted and miffed. What about, Ellie hadn't the faintest idea.

Loki wasn't terribly happy with his most recent idea, but he was running out of time.

Eric Selvig was beginning to pick up on the god's near constant intrusions. It was a neat little trick he had devised when he was only a child. He could shadow a person and follow them around for days. To any suspicious eyes, Loki would be nothing more than passing air. He could meld his own body, his soul, his energy into his prey. He would go unnoticed and his host would do as he commanded. Of course, such a brilliant bit of magic came with equally brilliant consequences. For Loki to manage control he was bound by the nature of his prey. He could not take Eric out to the raving, obnoxious clubs that were littered all over this wreck of a city. No, Eric would have to be Eric, lest careful eyes were watching. And, unfortunately, the trick could only last for so long. If too much time were spent in another's shadow, the prey would take notice.

At this time, the very last thing Loki wanted was to be noticed.

Which made his next move all the more unnerving...

* * *

><p>S.H.I.E.L.D was abuzz with the most recent developments. Agents of all standings and ranks were whispering their own opinions. In fact, any manner of cliché had been passed around the New York Offices.<p>

Some thought Agent Fury had lost his mind. Flown the coop. Jumped the shark. Let the dogs out.

Others were in awe of the almighty risks that man was willing to take. Words like genius, innovator, madman, and badass were also heard making their rounds.

_**A team of them?**__ With Stark as a consultant? __**Insane**__. Ingenius. __**But really...Could it work?**__ Of course it could work! How could it not? __**I'll give you dozens of reasons. **__If anyone could make it work it would be Fury. __**No, not even Fury. This will be it. Fury's Folly. I guarantee it. **__I don't know. The top okayed it. Coulson's on board. __**Coulson's itching for action. **__Heh. Aren't we all?_

It was the first idea of its kind. A team of men and woman who were...well, much more than men and woman. What started out as a rumor, a joke to tell at the annual Christmas party was slowly becoming a reality.

Most of the agents scoffed at Fury's insistence. It could never happen. Who could lead such a team? Who would want to? It was these questions that kept the Avenger's Initiative floating along in the oblivion.

Until Steve Roger's rose from the grave.

Captain America, alive and well. Healthy and surprisingly sane. After waking up almost seventy years in the future, the S.H.E.I.L.D medical staff had predicted that Steve Roger's would need months of psychological support.

As usual, the Captain had exceeded every expectation that had been placed upon him.

For Nick Fury, this was the last gear that needed molding. He stormed around the New York offices with such uncharacteristic joy that some of his peers began to question his mental health.

Today was the day that Fury had been waiting for. They had been prepping the "Star-Spangled Man" for weeks now. It was time to see if he could match steps with the modern world.

It would be the first experiment of several. Everything had been planned, discussed, re-planned, and executed. Steve was ready and S.H.E.I.L.D. was standing by.

However, none of them could have predicted that the God of Mischief was waiting to strike and derail Nick Fury's carefully constructed train.

* * *

><p>Loki had considered posing as a woman. He had done it in the past with much success. It delighted him that something as simple as a gender transformation could conjure up so much chaos. Still, he did not want to take any chances on being discovered. He could not know how much information his brother had divulged to the female scientist. If there was even a sliver of chance that S.H.E.I.L.D knew of his existence...<p>

He had spent several days slithering around the S.H.E.I.L.D. offices, trying to understand their ways. They were, he believed, the only organization capable of challenging him. He would need to squash their efforts before they even began.

He could not risk being discovered. So, like he had with Eric, he would find other means.

Unfortunately for Ellie, Loki had made such arrangements. Still, something troubled him. It had taken him days to realize what. He didn't want to use Ellie. She was nothing like the bumbling Eric Selvig. Nothing like the twitter-pated Jane Foster. Nothing like the obnoxious Darcy...whatever her birth name was. She had already served a vital purpose to him. And would continue to do so until he saw fit.

Was it fair for him to send her into this? As blind as a new born babe?

_Who cares for fairness these days? _His thoughts hissed. _Who cares? _

He glanced down at her as he dragged her through the packed streets. They were almost towards his destination.

The sight of her always seemed so sudden and unexpected. She made him infinitely angry and comforted all at once. Even from the beginning, her presence brought him strength. He did not understand it and he did not wish to waste his time trying to.

No matter how peeved the mortal was, no matter how dismissive the god could be neither could deny the draw that held them together. This time Ellie snatched his hand into her own, her fragile fingers knitting into his as if they had always belonged there.

Even now, as she projected all her anger at him, her hand stayed clutched his, never wavering in grip. Loki looked down at the pair of hands clasped together. He would have never believed that his hand belonged in such a quaint little picture. His hand, pale as a statue, seemed so much larger next to her peachy one. He truly did look alien next to Ellie. She was a breath of warmth and color and light. He was a whisper of ice and shadow and darkness.

"Loki?" Ellie called. They had come to a sudden stop. Loki shook himself from his foolish thoughts.

"We are here?"

"Here?" Ellie sounded confused. They stood in front of a crowded bar. Ellie thought that she must have been here before. At least once. The name sounded somewhat familiar.

A line of people, shepherded by ropes of red velvet, crowded the sidewalk. Ellie wondered, with honest curiosity, what they were doing here.

Loki refused to divulge to her any information. She still did not know why they were in New York, where he went every day...

"We'll never get inside." Ellie grumbled. As happy as she was to be out of the hotel, she was cold and she didn't feel like going into a packed club.

"Please," Loki dismissed.

_Has she no faith in my abilities? After all this time?_

He could not understand the burst of disappointment that hovered in his chest.

He took several decisive steps forward, pulling Ellie along.

"Good evening, sir." He said, his voice as smooth as glass.

Ellie peeked out from behind Loki's shoulder. The pair of sharply dressed bouncer's turned their gaze towards Loki. She snorted to herself.

_He may be a god...but he's just like any man..._

Surprisingly enough, the larger of the two men, grinned and moved out of the way.

A thin smirk grew on Loki's face and he pulled Ellie along.

"What did you do to them?" Ellie stuttered. Loki's sneer stretched. She was finally catching on.

"Nothing harmful, I assure you." Loki said. A peppy girl with garishly blue hair approached them. With nary a thought, Loki pulled Ellie closer. His arm snaked around her shoulders, his thumb tracing the delicate curve.

"May I take your coats?" The girl said, her city accent thick.

Loki only nodded curtly. He had spotted his newest prey.

* * *

><p>"You're doing just fine Cap." Nick Fury said, slapping the young man's back as a gesture of encouragement.<p>

Steve Roger's just nodded into his beer. This was not his idea of training. He would rather be left alone in the underbelly of S.H.I.E.L.D. with his weights and sandbags.

Seventy years of sleep had left him feeling weak and useless. He had spent most of his time training himself, shaking off the frost that seemed to seep into the marrow of his bones.

It was Fury who had insisted that he learn to live in this modern world. Steve was taught and trained by specialists in every field. He knew everything he needed to know about technology, politics, culture, and history.

It had been both fascinating and depressing all at once. Was this the America he and his comrades had fought for all those years ago?

_I can't even be sure. What do I know? _

He sipped at his beer. His nose scrunched up and he gulped it down.

_Not even beer tastes the same. _

Once again, he found himself wishing that he could get drunk. Not just drunk but truly smashed. He needed one good go at it. Any other man in his position would agree.

This, like everything else, had been Fury's idea. Field testing.

If Steve Roger's was to truly understand the people of the modern world, he would have to interact with them. Which was exactly what he was doing. Mingling.

_Is it midnight yet?_

He had only spoken with the bartender and a handful of woman he had no interest in. Most of them were dressed rather rakishly and slurred phrases he could not understand.

He was content to sit at the bar and pretend he was a lonely, harrowed man of the modern day.

_Is it even pretense anymore. _

All of his friends dead and gone. Not a single one had lived long enough to see him return. He took another long swig from his bottle, wishing that maybe just this once the alcohol would do it's very worst.

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?" Ellie said, shouting over the blasting music. She sat perched on a high stool, her legs crossed in tepid defiance.<p>

Loki leaned forward, his grip on his wrist tightening painfully. He whispers a string of directions into her ear.

This time Ellie didn't question him. She laughed.

Loki felt a new wave of impatience boiling in his throat. He would not tolerate being laughed at.

Ellie tossed her head back. She couldn't help it. A couple to their left stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Why should I do anything for you?" Ellie questioned. She managed to slip her hand from Loki's grasp. She crossed her arms over her chest, genuinely interested in his answer.

Loki was stilled. He could force her. Slip into her shadow as he had done with Selvig. But...

_It would be...less fun. _

Ellie didn't wait for whatever half-baked answer the god was stirring up. She held up a hand.

"You tell me the truth. The real reason you are here. And...I'll do whatever you want."

Ellie watched closely as Loki considered her proposal. She knew very well that he was up to no good. But she was curious. So damned curious to know everything about this "god".

"Very well." Loki said. He didn't mean it, of course. He could process any number of lies to keep the girl satisfied. He stepped to the side, so that she could slip off of her seat and make her way over to the man in the corner.

Ellie hesitated. Then she held her hand out to Loki.

"Promise?" She ventured.

Loki looked down at her hand perplexed.

"You shake it." Ellie said, sensing his confusion. "As long as you promise to tell me the truth."

Loki lifted his hand to hers slowly. Ellie took his hand in hers and moved it up and down swiftly. Electric green eyes met stormy grey eyes.

"Well then," Ellie huffed. "I guess I'll be-"

Her words were trapped, when Loki's lips descended onto hers. Instinctively Ellie tried to push the god away, but his hand held the back of her head fast. He wasn't so much kissing her as pressing his lips against hers with excessive force.

Loki pulled away as quickly as he had come. A burst of air and noise flew out of Ellie.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"A lasting touch." Loki said, waving his hand to point behind her.

Ellie looked over her shoulder. She could just make out her reflection on the mirror over the bar. A fleeting gasp bubbled in her throat. She lifted her fingers to her lips. They had become as red as a rose.

Ellie turned back to Loki, a look of surprise and wonder etched in her eyes.

Loki smiled down at her, as a father would smile at his little girl. Reaching up he pushed her fingers aside and brushed a small, stray streak from under her bottom lip.

Not a word transpired between the two. Ellie felt her body move without her will and she left Loki's side.

* * *

><p>"Hi."<p>

Steve looked to his right, expecting see another flighty young woman. The last one had asked him repeatedly if he was a movie star. For all his patience and politeness he could not shake her easily.

_I'll just send her away flat out. _He thought, his hand clutching his bottle like a crutch.

This young woman was not like the others. She seemed as uncomfortable and as out of place as he did. Her ginger hair was tucked up in a classy, but messy bun. Unlike all the other women who had approached him, this one wore a simple black dress that covered her chest, her cleave, her shoulders, it even crawled down to her knees. A rusty red scraf was draped across her neck. Her finger's played with it's frayed edges. She didn't meet his gaze.

"Hello." Steve ventured.

She looked at him then, a thin smile on her lips. Her lips, deep red. Steve was bombarded by an image of Peggy. It slashed through his heart. All he wanted to do was stare at this poor woman's lips as if they belonged to Peggy.

He felt so silly and pathetic. This woman looked nothing like Peggy. But the color of her lips and the curtness of her smile hit him like a blow to the face.

The woman placed her elbows of the edge of the bar, resting her chin on her fists.

"You seem lonely." She said quietly.

Steve nodded his head, shifting in his seat. He must look a mess. A weak old mess.

"I am." He said.

"Mmm." She said, looking away from him again. "Me too."

Ellie glanced at her reflection in the mirror across the bar. She had no idea what she was doing. She had never tried to seduce a man sober. She wasn't entirely sure she had ever tried to seduce a man. An infamous misadventure from her college days, retold to her by an old roommate would support such a claim. But Ellie had always wondered.

"Can I buy you a drink, ma'am?"

Ellie turned her gaze back to the man, her eyes wide.

"Ma'am?" She repeated. A ghost of a smile tugged at her lips. "I don't think I have ever been called ma'am."

Steve felt his face flush. He had forgotten. It was one of his first lessons. Chivlary was long gone.

"What's you name?" Ellie asked.

"Steve Rogers." The man said, offering her his hand.

Ellie breathed a laugh. _A man who knows what a handshake is..._

Ellie placed her hand in his and he squeezed it gently as if he could break her.

"I'm Ellie." She said. "And I would love a drink."

Steve grinned. "A pleasure to meet you."

* * *

><p>Thank you so very much for reading. And I will have the next chapter up tomorrow night!<p>

BB


	17. Chapter 17

This has been a frustrating chapter to write. I got a little lost skipped around a lot and then here it is. I hope it's not too clumsy a chapter.

And I apologize for my inexcusable lateness. As always, thank you for reading and please leave me a review!

* * *

><p>Sparks<p>

* * *

><p>Ever since his awakening, Steve Rogers had been walking around with a shadow of guilt following close behind. It was always tugging at his consciousness, leaving him forever on edge.<p>

_Am I cheating death? _He would think in times of silence.

He sure did feel like it. This was a place he didn't belong. The agents he met were all very kind, hard working souls. Soldiers of a different breed. This world was new and different.

Steve wasn't sure he would ever be comfortable here.

His current predicament wasn't helping him dig himself out of black hole he was sunk into. And now he had to deal with the irony. Sure Steve couldn't get drunk, but he wasn't impervious to the emotional swings that came with drinking. After knocking back three beers, he was stuck facing the irony. It was terribly, utterly, infinitely ironic. seventy years in a deep sleep and nothing had really changed.

Steve Rogers still didn't know how to talk to woman.

* * *

><p>Ellie drank down another sip of her rum and coke. She knew very well what Loki wanted her to do, but she didn't know how to go about doing it. And she was still unsure of why he was so intent on doing it at all.<p>

This man, Steve Rogers, didn't seem to her like any sort of threat. He seemed depressive and bashful and slightly boring. After calling up the bartender he had yet to say a word.

Elli coughed awkwardly.

"Are you from here?" She asked, spinning her chair slightly so that she could face him.

"Where?" Steve responded, still lost in his own in-capabilities.

"The city." Ellie clarified, trying to seem unaffected.

"No." Steve said, his voice flat.

"Oh." Ellie said.

Steve glanced at her. She was staring at her drink, her legs crossed and eyes downcast. She tilted nervously from side to side on the swivel stool and bit her lip. He realized that was probably a bore and her wondered why she didn't just wander away. He wished she would go, but he did want to see her smile again, just so he could imagine once more that Peggy was sitting by his side.

"I'm from Brooklyn." He said.

"Oh." Ellie said again, this time more lightly. "What are you doing here, then? All alone..."

_If you only you knew..._Steve thought. _If only I could tell anyone..._

Ellie didn't wait for a response. She was already wasting time and she knew Loki was not a patient man...god.

"You don't, erm, seem like the type." She said.

It was true. Steve looked nothing like the other men in the club. Most of them wore suits and blazers, all in dark colors and designer brands. Steve sat away from all the action, dressed in a pair of homely jeans, a tight fitting white t-shirt, and a vintage looking tan brown leather jacket. His hair was styled, but in a way that reminded Ellie of another time. It was carefully coiffed, parted on the side, and altogether old fashioned.

"Neither do you." Steve said in a mumble.

Ellie grinned and watched as Steve visibly relaxed.

"Would you believe my...bros forced me to come along?" Steve said.

Ellie tried to cover her mouth to stifle the laugh, but she was too late.

Steve flushed, hunching his shoulders. The slang term, one of many that had been shoved down his throat in recent days, sounded and felt entirely foreign on his lips. It was his first attempt at sounding more relevant. Apparently, a failed attempt at that.

Still, he had accomplished his silly, but well meaning goal. Seeing the woman smile.

"And where are your bros?" Ellie asked, playing along.

Steve didn't know what to say. It was ridiculous. He had fought enemy soldiers, with guns, flamethrowers, enhanced weaponry. He had defeated German psychopath in a giant plane thousands of miles in the air. He had survived seventy years of the harshest winters to roll across the planet.

And he couldn't think of a damn thing to tell the girl.

"W-what about you?" He managed after a moment of desperate thought.

Ellie snorted, rather unattractively.

"I don't have many of those." She said flippantly.

She was amused by Steve's genuine concern at her words. He leaned closer to her and she to him.

_He's very handsome. _She noted.

"Why not?" he asked, finally able to speak quietly, since they were so close to each other. They were no longer fighting against the chatter and noise.

Ellie was taken aback. No one had ever asked her that before.

"Well..." She started. "I guess...I feel as though I don't really...fit."

She had wanted to say "belong," but it sounded so very cliché. So much so that the writer in her wanted to smack her own self across the face. But it was true. She never felt like she belonged. Not in school, not in Los Angeles, not even in her own family. She didn't feel entirely comfortable with another person until Eric had come along. And then of course she found discovered that everything Eric was...was actually a lie.

The woman's words hit Steve with tremendous force. He didn't have to guess. He knew very well that he didn't belong. He wished he could offer her some words of comfort but he had none.

Instead he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him for a quick hug. Ellie smiled sadly.

"Thanks." She said curtly.

A certain understanding passed between them.

Steve shrugged humbly. "No problem."

* * *

><p>Loki was not used to this. He was not used to failure. Ever trick, every prank, every plan had always succeeded. It was the faults and flaws of others that brought his plans to failure.<p>

Thor had been the first. And it seemed Ellie would be the second.

He could not understand what she was doing. Or why he was so vexed.

_The way that dog is...looking at her. _He thought, his fist clenching.

Somehow, this wasn't what he had wanted. He glanced around the room looking for the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents that were sure to be floating around. He needed to identify them and end them. They would most likely be the best S.H.E.I.L.D. had to offer. He had already spotted the Coulson fellow, outside of the building.

If he could destroy any S.H.E.I.L.D. personal in the building, including that serum infused man, then he would be ready to snatch the cube for himself.

However, Ellie had yet to complete her end of the deal. She had reeled the man in, sure enough, but she was not leaving him like he had requested.

_Damn. _He thought. _I have not the time for this. _

He stood from his chair and snapped his fingers several times.

* * *

><p>From the outside, The Stork Club seemed to pumping with music and people and booze. Coulson stood by the side entrance with his fellow agent, Maria Hill.<p>

"This is boring." Agent Hill said, playing with the trigger of her gun.

"Boring is good." Coulson said, even though he didn't mean it. Boring was good. Which meant he didn't want to be good.

Maria tossed her head back. "How's wunderkid doing?"

Coulson reached for his radio. "Let's find out."

He clicked the transmitter on.

_Seems to like this chick. _

_**Enough with the commentary Agent Moore**_

_Yes, sir. Apologies Fury, sir _

_**Can we I.D. this woman?**_

_Agent Porter is working on an I.D. as we speak._

_**Good to hear**_

_Sir?_

_**Dammit, what? **_

_There's a-_

A rumbling force shook the ground as a series of convoluted sounds pounded the radio.

Agents Coulson and Hill shared a glance before forcing the side door open. A river of people pushed past the door. Screams and shouts drowned out the music.

"What the hell happened?"

"Was it Roger's?"

* * *

><p>Steve heard the familiar sound of firearms before anyone in the club. Instinctively he grabbed a hold of Ellie and pulled her behind him, wedging her between his back and the bar.<p>

Ellie could hear the sudden screams and shouts and what sounded a lot like gun shots. The dimmed lights and music were not helping her senses. Peeking over Steve's shoulder Ellie gasped. A set of curtains was flaming. People, drunk and sober, were clambering to escape.

Loki traipsed calmly through the crowds of mortals. He could leave once Ellie was at his side again. He felt no qualms for his actions. If he was fortunate, an agent or two would die tonight.

With one last snap another series of spells, ones that mimicked the sound and force of a human made weapon, aimed themselves directly at Steve Rogers.

Steve, sensing the impending danger, pushed Ellie aside to take the force of the blow.

Before Ellie could hit the ground she arms wrap around her shoulders. And then she was overwhelmed by the sounds and sights and Chaos.

* * *

><p>It took Ellie a second or two to realize that she was no longer the packed, heated club. Slowly but surely the winter night chill began to sink under her skin. She wondered faintly where her coat was and then she wondered where exactly she was.<p>

Her first instinct told her to look up. Her gaze was met with a thick fog and a number of wispy tree branches completely stripped of their leaves. As panic, a near frequent feeling these days, rose in her throat, her breath left her forming a slivery burst of smoke.

_I'm outside. _She thought, shivering. _How did I get outside?_

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt to steady hands of her shoulders.

"Your coat." A syrupy voice said.

"Loki!" Ellie snapped, her fear turning quickly to anger. She suddenly realized all that had just transpired.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Loki seemed completely calm, almost innocent, in the orange glow of a nearby lamp. He looked around coolly.

"In the...Ahh, what was it called? Central Park. How inspired."

For once Ellie ignored the condescension that oozed from his every word. She stormed over to him, standing on the tips of her toes so that she could look into his unfeeling eyes.

"What happened? What did you do? What happened to Steve?" She asked wildly.

Ellie liked Steve. Whoever he was, he was a sweet, rare sort of man. Whatever Loki had against this man, Ellie couldn't care less. She was sick and tired of Loki's attitude and trickery. He told her time and time again that he meant her no harm. Yet she was pretty sure that she just narrowly avoided certain harm. And it was all Loki's fault.

Loki had no patience for Ellie's outburst. Hearing that soldiers name on her lips made his stomach churn. With his defenses up, he sneered down at her.

"Are you worried about him?" He said snidely. "How quaint."

Without an explanation, he pushed her aside and began to stroll up one of the many bridges littered through out the park. He was almost convinced that Ellie did not care for the man. Aside from typical human worry...

Ellie stared at his retreating back flabbergasted.

_The nerve...That little...bastard!_

She ran after him. Grabbing his arm, she spun him to her.

"What happened to Steve?" She practically screamed, worry flooding her eyes.

Loki looked at her, surprised by her intensity.

_How could she possibly care for him? She only just met him. Is she so fickle? _

He wasn't blind. He knew the girl was attracted to him. But was she so easy that she already felt similar feeling to that S.H.E.I.L.D. dog?

He felt the anger creeping in again. Why was her obvious concern making him feel so...so...hurt?

His own words wriggled their way into his head. Words he had spoken to his brother not long ago.

_What happened to you on earth that made you so __**soft? **_

He could hear his own disgust. And now it was time for him to turn that disgust on himself. It was because of Ellie that his attack had gone sour. He should have never depended on her. She was just a mortal. Just like Jane Foster. Flighty and weak.

_What am I turning into?. _Loki thought despairingly. _My brother...Thor._

A roar of rage exploded from him and he rounded on Ellie.

"Your precious Steve Rogers will be just fine." He seethed, eyes white hot.

Ellie wanted to back away, but Loki was gripping both her arms.

"If you had succeeded he would be nothing but a pile of dust."

Ellie's eyes were wide. "You mean I was a distraction?"

"Of course, you were a distraction." Loki confirmed. "What else would you be? Without the help of superior beings you are no better than a sniveling worm."

Ellie's fear was trampled by her sense of pride. Her stupid sense of pride, it always got her into trouble. Without thinking, without considering the consequences, Ellie pulled together all of her strength and pushed Loki to the ground.

"Shut up!" She said, cringing at the silliness of her words. "Stop treating me like nothing! From what I understand, you would be nothing without me! You stupid...man!"

Loki lay on his back, paralyzed with surprise. No one, mortal, god, or otherwise, had dared to speak to him in such a way. The sound of her heels smacking against the chilled pavement shook him from his shock.

He was on his feet and blocking her way in six easy strides.

"I am not a man." Loki said, wounded.

Ellie was still riding waves of adrenaline. "You act like one. Did you know that? You are all the same. Let. Go. Of. Me."

He would not take orders from her. "You will pay for your insolence."

"Really?" Ellie yelped, incredulous. "What gives you the right? To treat people in such a way. Why? Why would you try to kill Steve Roger's? He is a perfectly fine man and a-a-"

She knew she was rambling but she didn't know how to stop. Loki, however, knew how. And he had done it before.

His finger gently touched her lip and her words her stalled.

"You wanted to know the truth about me?" Loki whispered in ear with much danger. "There is only one truth worth knowing."

Ellie gasped as Loki backed her up against a tree. "I was betrayed by the only family I ever knew. I lie because every word that was ever spoken to me was a lie. I care not for the lives of others because my life was merely chess piece: waiting in the shadows to be used and entirely disposable. What is that timeless little saying? Treat others how you wish to be treated. I treat others as I was treated."

Loki released his grip and turned away from her. His ears were ringing with the echoes of his own words, the truth of it. It was something he never really felt. The pain of the betrayal. Until now. Every words he spoke had been truth.

He now understood why he hid behind his lies. They were painless. Truth was worse than death. It was decided. He would leave her. Right there. Shivering in the cold. She was turning into a liability. And he had no patience for liabilities.

"Wait." Her voice was small, but it cut through the fog and night air like a freshly sharpened knife. "Loki, wait."

Loki could not at first identify the emotion in her voice. _Empathy. _

He was stilled by the thought. He could hear her clumsy footsteps behind him. He felt his heart skip when her small hand attached itself to her shoulder. He refused to look at her, to speak. He curious to know what she had to say.

Ellie gulped. She wasn't quite sure why she had called to him. Why she didn't just let him disappear, walk into the thick of the fog.

"I-I'm," she began, stuttering. "I'm sorry."

She wasn't apologizing for her actions. She knew she had nothing to apologize for. There were other people, it seemed, who owed Loki an apology. She felt herself that she was owed an apology or two. Ones she never expected to get. Someone who felt similar pain to hers, someone like Loki...they deserved to what was coming to them.

Loki shook her away.

"You hate them, right?" Ellie called after him. "Your family?"

Loki continued on, trying to block out her words.

"If what you say is the truth. Then...you have every right to hate them."

He stopped again. Validation. When was the last time someone had given him such a gift. When he had needed it most it had been denied.

_No, Loki..._

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to rid himself of his father's voice.

"Loki?" She was by his side again, looking up at him with those dark eyes.

Loki placed one hand on the top of her head. "Never question me again."

Ellie's mouth fell open. "Or what?"

Loki sneered. The playing field was once again his.

"Or I'll turn you into the feline."

He continued on his way, they were almost to the exit nearest their hotel. Ellie watched him.

"You wouldn't." She sputtered, running to catch him_._

Loki sneered, waiting for her to match his pace. "You will soon learn, Elizabeth, that there is very little I wouldn't do to get my way..."

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be up in a matter of hours I swears! ;0P<p>

In the mean time, review yes?

Much love and thanks!

BB


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: So...I've never written something so...graphically smut-tastic before. And I'm proud of it, but also very nervous about sharing it. I don't know what's too much or too little or silly or weird or actually sexy or not at all sexy but...here it is. I can't tell you how many times it's been scratched and retooled as I type away at my computer like an awkward turtle...

Ugh! I just want it to be really, really, really good because I love all you reader's and I want to just knock your socks right off! This is for you! You!

That's all...

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Easily

* * *

><p>"I'm taking a shower." Ellie announced.<p>

Loki didn't bother acknowledging her. He was staring into the flames of the fire, remembering the great halls of Asgard and the many times he had sat with his brother. It was a memory he held dear. One that would haunt him always.

Ellie slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it behind her. It was a useless action. She knew that Loki could do much more than pick a lock. She did to send a message more that anything else.

From what she could guess, Loki had heightened senses as a god. He probably heard the click of the lock as clear as a claxon bell.

She shed her dress and stockings and stepped into a steaming shower. She did not need one, but she wanted to feel the heat against her body. She leaned against the wall of the shower and slid down. Clutching her knees to her chest she listened to the roar of the water droplets rain down on her.

Try as she might she couldn't shake the sound of Loki's words. They echoed in her head, playing like a broken record. _**There is very little I won't do to get my way.**_

Lightly, Ellie began to bang her head against the tiled wall. She was such an idiot. She knew it. She had been told time and time again.

_I don't understand...why I feel so safe when I'm with him. If tonight was any clue...Loki did that. Started the fire. What if people died? People could have died. Ellie...you know what he can do, no, you still don't know everything he can do. But...he's...hurting...so much. To be lied to by the only people to trust..._

Ellie pressed her forehead against the cool surface of the ivory tiled wall. As the steaming water slid down her skin, she allowed herself to be consumed in frustration.

She now knew all that he was...

_**But I still...I still...**_

* * *

><p>Loki could hear the bathroom door slide open at an achingly slow pace. Steam burst from the room in cloudy waves. A pleasant flowery smell soon followed. Ellie's feet dragged on the shining wood floors, as she slunk out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a pair of thin shorts and a fuzzy pink sweater. The sweater was two sizes to big for Ellie, her right shoulder was bare as the hem slid easily down her arm.<p>

Her face was hidden from Loki, lost in a large white towel that she was running vigorously through her thick darkened locks. Loki watched her carefully.

Loki was a stranger to emotions. His own emotions especially. He had watched men of power fall into weakness at the hand of their own foolish emotions.

From the time he was a child he could hear the whispers of those around him.

_Such a strange boy. Hardly ever smiles. Unless he's at the helm of chaos. Never cries either. It's uncouth. It's not right. _

He soon learned to mimic the emotions of others, but he could never know if he truly understood them.

It wasn't until much later in his life did he become aware of true emotion. He knew betrayal first. Betrayal came at the hand of his very own family. He learned of lamentation next. Then wrath, overpowering and relentless.

With each new emotion came a time of intense confusion and struggle. Loki could finally understand why emotions had brought about the downfall of so many. They were messy, strange, and terrible.

So it came as no surprise that he found himself struggling with his feelings now. The sight of Ellie, in such an unkempt state no less, was giving way to an entirely new emotion inside of him.

It caused his chest to quake. He lost his breath. He felt, for a sliver of a second, powerless at the sight of her.

As he watched her run a brush through her tangled hair, he was able to decipher the clutter of feelings into a tangible train of thought.

He knew that this particular feeling was a long time coming. Coupled with the events of the evening, seeing Steve Roger's cause her to smile, touch her, connect with her only strengthened his resolve.

_So this...This is desire. _

In that moment, he wanted nothing as much as he wanted her. His mind's eye was desperate to rip the flimsy fabrics away from her body and take her completely as his own.

His instinct towards hesitation baffled him. He was a prince of Asgard, a god most feared. He if wanted something, anything, he could damn well take it.

Loki shook off any feeling of doubt. He was by her side in a matter of steps. Reaching out he wrapped firm fingers around her wrist, the one that held the brush.

To hear her very slight intake of breath at his touch only goaded him further. He swiped the brush from her grasp and let it fall on the nightstand with a resounding clatter. He pulled her wrist away from him so that she was facing him completely.

Ellie looked up at Loki with wide eyes. She bit down hard on her lip, trying to contain her surprise. Try as she might, she could not read the intense gaze he directed at her. She felt a blush creep up her already flushed face as his eyes raked downwards, surveying every inch of her.

Before she could speak, before she even dared to move, his mouth descended onto the bare skin of her shoulder. His lips were as light as feathers on her skin, fluttering over every inch of shoulder with care.

_What is he doing? _Ellie knew that she should push him away, demand him to stop, run away maybe. _But...dammit...It feels so wonderful. _

She would be fooling herself, really. To say she didn't want this. She knew she shouldn't want this.

_Oh, fuck it. _She thought, letting any and all inhibitions fall away like a dying skin.

Ellie shut her dark eyes and ever so slightly moved closer to him. It was a move Loki knew she wasn't conscious of making, one that was so small that only he, with all of his heightened senses, could pick up on. She wanted him as he wanted her.

With great swiftness his hands took hold of either side of her face and pulled her to him. His lips attacked hers with paralyzing force. Ellie's mind was in whirl as he nipped at her lower lip. Her mouth opened to him and he continued his assault. Ellie felt her arms wrap tightly around his neck.

She could not believe that this was happening to her. She had been with men in the past, but never like this. This seemed real and put her past "relationships" to shame. She never believed that she would be able to have something she wanted. Not like this.

And she wanted it. She couldn't deny it any longer. Loki, Eric, whoever he was he was an extremely attractive man. However, it wasn't his looks that made her want him. He was clever and crafty, intelligent and eloquent. She couldn't ignore her feelings for him. No matter how foolish and misguided they may be.

Ellie knew it from the moment he had told her the truth. He was the cat. He was seen sides of her that no one else had seen. And yet here he was. Looking at her. Those bright green eyes, piercing straight into her soul.

"Ellie." Loki whispered. She couldn't contain her moan of approval at the sound. To her ears she knew he wasn't calling to her, rather for her. It was a call to action so to speak.

One she was desperate to answer.

"Loki."

The god of mischief and lies felt his heart burst inside of him at the sound of his name. The lust in her voice was there. There was also something else. Something he had never heard before. Affection. Raw and true and real. Not pity.

He pulled back, but kept Ellie's face locked in his grasp. Affection flooded through her eyes as it did her voice.

His fingers traced lightly over her cheek. Her eyes were shut tightly, he wished to see those dark wells.

He dipped his head down laying a tender kiss on her forehead. As he had hoped, her eye fluttered open.

Ellie looked up at him and her breath hitched in her throat. Her whole being felt caught up in his eyes.

"Loki..."

To hear his name pronounced with such tenderness and need shook Loki in his darkest depths. He felt almost shamed by her love for him. Ashamed and fearful that he could not match it. He was a creature of great and terrible pride. The very last thing her would ever be was outmatched.

"You are beautiful." He said, his fingers tangling in her hair. He trailed a path of light kisses down her face, to the tip of her chin and over her neck. He could feel the rush of blood in her veins and the steady beating of her heart. "So beautiful."

For once he wasn't resting on lies or tricks. He was stunned to stillness. To think that a mortal could look so becoming to his eye. A smile tugged at his lips when a rosy blush crept onto her face.

_Modesty. _He recognized. _How cute._

None of the women he had ever bedded behaved in such a way. They did not wait for him to pepper them with compliments. They did not expect it. Those woman were there to please him. They only wished to get in and out and boast that they had entered the lions den and left relatively unharmed.

He expected their behavior, shaped it in a way that pleased him.

However, this was different. Ellie was no Asgardian.

Loki did not know what to expect. He did not know what she expected of him.

He knew only that he wanted to pleasure her. He wanted to see her lovely face contorted in lust and longing. He wanted her to be his. He wanted for her to give herself up willingly. It would be no fun to simply take her as he had women in the past.

With steady arms he swept Ellie's small body up onto the bed. She fell into the sheets, her head hitting a pillow. Her thoughts rolled around like mush in her brain. All she could manage to do was breath. She realized too late that he was hovering over her, one knee in between her legs.

He knelt over her, propping himself up with one elbow. It thrilled him to see her underneath him, her damp hair spread around her head like a ruby veil. She gasped, deliciously loud, when his lips latched onto her neck. He smothered her thin skin with hard kisses. His lips trailed up to her ear and he nibbled gently at her earlobe. He grinned into her skin as her whole body jolted at the move.

He pulled back, straddling her hips. He grinned down at his lovely little prize. Her chest heaved with growing desire. Her arms were splayed helplessly to side, useless to her now. A sly sneer grew on his face as he slowly pushed the hem of her sweater up and up. He breathed kisses over her stomach, blazing a new trail.

Ellie wasn't sure what to feel anymore. She felt her face become flush and a squeal slipped past her lips as his mouth tickled the sensitive flesh of her stomach. Without thinking, she gripped the folds of her sweater and shimmied it over her head, tossing it far away.

His tongue swept in between her small breasts and Ellie felt a pleasant shiver run up and down her spine.

Then an entirely new feeling shocked her senses.

As Loki's mouth moved steadily upwards, his fingers traveled down and down. All of a sudden, his fingers arrived at their destination. They traced lightly over her slit, rubbing without hesitation Ellie gasped. She had not realized that Loki had removed her shorts and panties. Her whole body grew stiff.

Loki was not unaware of her sudden discomfort. His mouth was at her ear.

"Can you handle this?" He whispered huskily.

Ellie's answered caught in her throat. It didn't sound like a question. It sounded to her like a challenge. A challenge.

_He thinks I'm so sweet and innocent. _Ellie thought, unsure of why this irked her. _I'm not a little girl. I'm not even a virgin. Although...I'm sure he's more...experienced than I could ever imagine to myself to be. _

Loki waited without patience for an answer. He did not know what he would do if she refused him. He was desperate for her, but he didn't want to force himself upon her. There was thrill in the hunt, yes. However, there was never pleasure in cheating when playing a game such as this.

Finally, she answered.

"Yes, of course." Ellie managed, between gasping breaths. She wasn't entirely convinced that she could take him on. But God she wanted to know.

To reassure him, and herself, completely, Ellie reached her hand up and grasped his collar. Pulling his face to hers she kissed him with all of the strength she could muster. Her fingers struggled to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Loki could have waved the clothes away, but magic (like all great things) had its place and it was most certainly not the bedroom. Loki had no need of it there. After many attempts and a few whispered curse words, Ellie had managed to undo every button. She pulled the fabric apart and motioned for Loki to assist her.

He shed the clothes easily, leaving him clad only in the gray slacks. Ellie reached down intnet on undoing the clasp of his belt, but Loki wrapped steady hands around her wrists and guided them up over her head. He tsked her gently.

"Not yet, my sweet." He whispered slyly. Ellie looked up at him questioningly.

Without breaking her gaze, Loki released her wrists and shifted himself backwards. His hands slid down her sides and gripped her thighs guiding them apart and over his broad shoulders.

Only then did Ellie realize what his plans were. She whimpered, beet red with embarrassment. She had certainly never tried that before. Instinctively she tried to squirm away, her legs slipping out of his grasp, her knees locking together, Loki pulled them apart and placed a steady hand on her belly.

"Stay still." He commanded. Ellie felt her heart flutter in her chest at the dominant nature of his voice. It was new and exciting. Her skin twitched with apprehension and anticipation.

She gasped as his finger's gently explored her nether regions. She knew she was already wet and wondered why it embarrassed her so. Her frets and worries soon melted away when she felt Loki's toungue brush over her pink folds.

"What? Wh-what are you doing?" She breathed, her fingers tangling in the sheets.

Loki ignored her, could hardly hear her. Couldn't she see that he was busy? He had never taken the time to pleasure a woman in such a way. In the past, he had always been the commander and the receiver. Now hw was poking around in unknown territory, but the sounds Ellie was making he knew he was doing something right.

"God!" Ellie cried, her back arching as his tongue delved inside of her with aching slowness. She had to call upon every ounce of control she had as his tongue lingered over her clit, flicking and fluttering. She felt growing heat fill her body.

After several minutes of this, Loki could sense that she was reaching close to climax.

_Just a moment longer. _He thought.

Ellie felt the pleasure grow in her, threatening to tear her chest apart.

_Almost..._She thought. _I'm almost. _

Just when she was about to tip over the edge, Loki pulled away. The heat inside her belly shattered into pieces.

Loki grinned, relishing the beautiful cry of lust and disappointment that spilled out of her.

"Godammit." She groaned, her body still reeling from the almost orgasm that she was hoping for. "Loki."

The god sneered before he smothered more kisses over her naked, sweat covered body. Ellie's back arched, her body pressing against his to ease his travels. He stopped, his lips by her ear.

"Did you enjoy that?" He whispered.

Ellie refused to answer. Not that she felt confident in her ability to speak with any ounce of coherency.

"Loki..." Ellie breathed.

His sneer only grew. His fingers traced her collar bone and began to tease her nipples.

"Answer me, Ellie." He whispered.

Ellie shook her head, trying to ignore his attentions. However, this was beginning to prove to be impossible. She couldn't ignore the fire in her veins. He was moving with torturous swiftness, hitting every spot.

Loki planted one lingering kiss on her lips. Ellie looked up into his green eyes, they were familiar and beautiful.

"Snake." She hissed. He knew perfectly well what he did to her. Her face relayed her answer.

A laugh left his lips, one that made Ellie's heart flutter.

"Good girl."

With that, the rest of Loki's clothes were gone. Ellie tilted her head back, breathing deeply. She could feel the tip of him against her opening.

"Loki..." Ellie mewled, her fingers tangling in his hair. "Please..."

Loki needed no more encouragement. He plunged inside of her.

"Elizabeth." He whispered, burying his face in her chest. He was overcome with the smell of her skin and the sound of her voice calling his name. His movements became swifter. And Ellie wrapped her legs around him, wanting to take in all of him.

They reached the sweet release at the same time, their bodies slick with sweat and heat.

Loki collapsed next to her, encasing her in his arms. Ellie pressed her forehead against his chest. As she slipped into sleep, she noticed something she had overlooked until now.

She could hear his heart, beating steadily and lulling her to sleep.

* * *

><p>Gah! I don't know if its any good...<p>

I would love feedback, advice, reactions...But you know that.

Thank you for reading!

Love you guys!

(BB)


	19. Chapter 19

So, after I had a fangasm over everything that came out of D23 concerning the Avengers movie I now have a better idea of what motivates Loki to wreak havoc over the earth. Which is wonderful because I was going to work off guessing. An interview Tom Hiddleston gave put everything in perspective. And gave me some hints about what Loki will do before the movie. Which I will begin to delve into here, the second-to-last chapter! (In all honesty, though, I may have to make it twenty-one chapters.)

As always, thank you so very much for reading my story! I love you all!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Here & There

* * *

><p>As morning dawned Ellie and Loki were slow to wake. They had proceeded in their lovemaking for most of the night, pausing only to regain their strength.<p>

Ellie realized that night that she had never wanted a man in the millions of ways she wanted Loki.

_But then I guess he really isn't a man. _She thought. _Sure does act like one though..._

When sleep began to fade away, Ellie found herself tucked against Loki's long body. Their legs were still tangled together. Her arm was splayed over his well shaped chest. His face was buried into the curve of her neck. She could feel his cool breath against her collar bone.

She had never been more comfortable in all her life. _I never want to leave this bed. _

Loki, who had been awake for sometime, moved his head when he realized that Ellie had awoken.

He placed a light kiss on the side of her jaw before returning his head to her chest. He was quite content to lay there. He enjoyed the feel of her bare skin against his cheek and the sound of her blood rushing through her veins.

"Good morning." Ellie whispered, running her fingers through his ink black hair. She waited for him to return the greeting but he did not.

Ellie shifted a bit. "Loki...?"

Loki only nodded against her skin, his fingers tracing patterns on her shoulder.

"Tell me about Asgard." Ellie said quietly. She was still drifting in a state of sleepiness. She would feel better if they had something to talk about. As much as she wanted to lay there forever, she just didn't feel right doing so.

Besides, she would never tire of the sound of his voice, or the ancient way he spoke.

"My little one." He whispered, taking her free hand in his. "Why would you want to know of such things?"

"I want to know about you." Ellie answered honestly. "And about this...realm of the gods."

Loki sighed. He did not wish to talk about the life he had left behind. From the moment he had fallen, he had taken all of the memories he had made and locked them away.

Still, he wanted to please Ellie. She was too curious to let this go. If he didn't appease her now she would never stop asking until he did.

_There is much I could say. _He thought. _Without saying too much._

He sighed. Pulling himself up, he wrapped his arms around Ellie, turning her to her side and lining his body up with hers. Her back snuggled against his chest. Loki buried his face in her face for a moment and breathed in her wonderful sent. Their was some raw and rusty about it, nothing like the woman of Asgard. Loki couldn't explain it, but thought that it most likely had something to do with her mortality. She was no shining goddess. Perhaps that was what he was most drawn to.

"Asgard," Loki began. "Is a shining city."

* * *

><p>Loki talked for hours and Ellie listened, completely awake and entirely enthralled. Asgard sounded like a paradise surrounded by stars.<p>

Ellie found herself smiling and laughing as he told her stories of his many tricks and schemes subject onto the poor citizens of Asgard. Many of them were cruel and mean in spirit, but Ellie found them more than amusing. To hear him speak so honestly and with such conviction brought her joy.

However, his stories soon began to fade and Ellie understood how difficult it was for him to speak of his brother and father and mother. She didn't wish for him to relive memories with pain.

_I suppose we should stop this now..._

Loki could feel her shift as if she was ready to crawl out of bed. His arms instinctively tightened around her waist and shoulders. He could hear a small, breath of a laugh. In any other circumstance, Loki, the god of mischief and lies, would smother the mortal that dared to laugh at him.

But not now, not Ellie.

"Tell me of Midgard." He whispered into her ear. He smiled when she twitched at the feeling of his breath on her skin.

"Midgard?" Ellie repeated.

"You call it Earth, I believe."

"Oh," She breathed. Ellie took up his large hand in her own. She traced the indented lines of his palm. His skin was so cold.

_How strange. _She thought to herself. _It feels...nice. _

"Well," She whispered. "Earth, erm, Midgard is no Asgard."

Loki listened with only a little patience. He had little interest in this home of weaklings, but he wasn't about to let Ellie shy away from him.

"How so?" He said, urging her on.

"Loki," Ellie said sighing, she wiggled her way out of his grasp and leaned her back against the headboard. Sighing, she looked down at him and her heart almost melted into her guy. He was lying on his back, his arms now folding behind his head, his chest very neatly on display. His eyes were trained up at her, wide and kind. She had never seen his eyes like that, so sweet and restful. Ellie's words were tangled in her throat her thoughts a muddled mess in her mind.

"Umm..." She said, unable to look away from his outrageous beauty. "W-what was I-? Saying?"

She cringed at her own absolute inability to focus. The last thing she wanted was for Loki to realize exactly how much he affected her. Unfortunately for Ellie, Loki was already well aware of his looks and draw.

A cat-like grin dawned on his face and he lifted one hand to brush against her cheek.

"Darling Elizabeth," He cooed. "Do I entice you?"

Ellie scoffed haughtily and knocked his hand away. "Please."

She crossed her arms over her chest, her face turning rosy read as he chuckled away.

"Do continue," He said lightly. Loki couldn't remember a time when he had felt this at ease, this peaceful.

"Earth is nothing like a shining city." Ellie said eager for a change of subject. "I'm sure you've seen it. I'll admit that I...choose to ignore many things. I could never be that person, the one who saves the world. I'm just not..."

She couldn't explain it and she knew she sounded selfish and uncaring. _But I am selfish and uncaring...to a certain degree. _

It was one of the many things she had come to terms with a long time ago. Her parents had always taught her and her sister that they had to take care of themselves before offering care to others. Kill or be killed, her father would say. It's just they way of the world.

_The way of the world. _

"Loki, to me...Asgard sounds like some sort of Utopia. I mean filial matters aside..." She added, when Loki's brow furrowed dangerously. "There is no poverty, no hunger, no corruption, no mass killings, none of it. Am I right?"

Loki considered her words. It was true. From the time he was a child the people of Asgard had followed his father's command willingly and with much joy. In Asgard any threat to a citizens happiness came in the form of the frost giants.

"The earth has all of these things." Ellie continued, now well on her soap box. "But above all else...we have war."

"The Asgardians have faced war." Loki said, quick to defend the misgivings of his own people.

"Yes, but for how long? Earth has had wars of all kinds for centuries. While I was in school, it seemed as though every History course I took was a tour through the great wars of our time. The 100 ear war, World Wars, Cold Wars, Civil Wars, Wars against Terror. If Asgard is the world of the gods then...Then Midgard is the world of wars."

Ellie didn't mean to be so opinionated. She didn't consider herself to be a political person. She hardly kept up with the news of the day and she never known someone to go to war. Still, she had seen the sheer horror that war had wrought over all of the lands. Documentaries, Movies, Television...Real or not they were the ideas of man.

_We have a war-fetish. _Ellie thought.

"I hate it." She said, far too candidly. Ellie looked back down at Loki. His face was a mix of consideration and concern. Ellie huffed in frustration and slid back on the head board, leaning her head against Loki's shoulder. She snaked her hand down and ran her fingers through his.

Loki was astonished. She seemed so upset.

_She worries for this place, she hates what it has become, and she worries for the sake of others. _He thought, trying to understand her notions. He himself felt very little for his fellow Asgardians. But they were pillars of pretension and was not one of them. Ellie, however, was very much apart of this realm. Would he never understand? The only place he truly belonged he sought to destroy.

_Damn. _He thought. Again, Ellie was unknowingly forcing him to see what he wished to ignore.

He rolled to his side so that he could get a proper look at her face. Her dark eyes were a mess of sorrow and shame. He hated to see her this way. He leaned down at gently caressed her lips with his own. His hand brushed over her forehead and ran through her hair.

"You should not trouble yourself this way." He said almost sweetly, pressing his lips into hers. She responded in kind, but soon pushed him away.

Ellie rolled herself out of bed. "Don't mind me, Loki. I'm no...what was the name? Of your um...former companion? The one that ate all his feelings like a pregnant woman?"

Loki smirked. He had not described Volstagg in such a way. It had been her very own interpretation. He enjoyed her ability to coin terms that could shatter another person. Deep inside of her, he could see a woman with great prowess. Soon enough he would drag it out of her and she would see her own true self. And be proud in spite of it.

For now, he was content to watch her as she crossed the large room towards the closet. She had inconspicuously tried to snatch away the sheet from the bed to wrap around herself, but he had held fast to it. Now she hurried along, completely bare, her skin still flushed from their night of sleep and lovemaking.

"Do you really know nothing of the myths and legends perpetrated by your ancestors?" He teased, enjoying the view.

Ellie simply scoffed. "Loki, my mother's family can be traced back to the colonies and my father's family is of Scottish decent. Now, I don't expect you to understand a word of any of that but let me assure you...my ancestors never spoke of gods and ice creatures and...what was it? Meal-nor?"

She reached into the closet searching for something to wear. Ellie would never admit to it, but she wasn't entirely against Loki's leering gaze. She almost enjoyed it. His eyes bore into her like a ghost and she could feel the intensity even now.

She stumbled at the sound of his laugh. Pulling a checkered blouse from the closest she quickly plunged her arms into the sleeves and began to button it up. Only then did she realize that she was not wearing a bra.

"Oh, dammitall" She muttered, embarrassment catching up with her original thrill. Not so gracefully she stepped into the closet completely and slid the door shut behind her. She managed to slip into a bra and panties before the door slid open again.

"Are you...hiding from me?" Came the frightfully sly remark from the doorframe.

Ellie turned around and placed her hands on her hips, the shirt hanging from her wrist.

"No..." She said, matching his tone. She was not about to let him think that she was one of those virginal, shy girls. She shivered, however, when he traipsed over to her, ogling her scantily clad form.

He placed both of his hands on her shoulders trapping her gaze. Ellie knew what swam in his emerald eyes: lust.

"You should never hide." He said, his voice as thick as honey. "Not from me."

To Ellie's ears, it almost sounded like a threat. However, Loki released her shoulders and exited the large closet, leaving Ellie completely flabbergasted in his wake.

* * *

><p>It took Ellie several minutes to compose herself and finish dressing. When she finally left the safety of the closet, she was clad in a pair of black slim-fit jeans, her checkered blouse, and knee length leather boots. Over her arms she had draped her favorite winter coat. It was an olive green number with black buttons and trim and a large collar that folded over neatly.<p>

"Loki?" She called not seeing him.

"Yes?" She nearly jumped out of her skin. He was standing behind her.

She spun around. He too, was dressed to the nines in his usual Midgard finery.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, much like a young daughter would address her travel savvy father.

"I am." He said curtly. "Thought I do not wish to. I would rather stay with you, Elizabeth. So that we could spend the day ravishing each others sweat soaked bodies."

"Hush." Ellie snapped. She knew he only said it to get a rise out of her. She tried to contain blush that was blooming on her face and creeping down her neck. She glared at him, but he only sneered clearly enjoying every lasting second of her torment.

"I'm leaving, too." She said, holding her head up high.

"Oh?" Loki said, adjusting his green tinted, hound's-tooth scarf.

"Well," Ellie began. "Can I?"

She felt a familiar stab. She was a grown woman and here she was reduced to asking permission to leave the hotel room she had been placed in against her will.

"I will allow it." Loki said, after a quick silence.

Ellie looked at him with genuine surprise.

"Really?"

"Of course, Elizabeth." Loki crooned. "You are not a prisoner."

Even as he said it, Ellie knew he didn't mean it. They both knew the truth. For intents and purposes, she was, in fact, a prisoner. Ellie was bothered that she was apparently unaffected by his thinly veiled lie. Sometimes, Loki reminded her a great deal of a politicians. He had the tongue of a serpent, a closet filled with masks, and the bite of a rabid beast. She knew of the dangers she faced associating with him. But what choice did she have?

_And even if I had a choice, _She thought. _Would I choose to leave him?_

Her mind was filled with a thousand different voices and they all spoke the same word.

_**No. **_

_I'm such a fool. _She thought. But this was something she had always known.

"Where are you going?" Loki's voice said, a bit of an edge in his voice.

"I'm going to..." Ellie said. "See my sister."

It was a decision she had made as she had fallen asleep the night before. She was in New York and much had changed with her. As much as she hated everything her sister ahd become...

_She is still my sister. And...I should see her._

She wanted to.

Loki looked down at the girl, confused by her words. He knew very little about her family life, but from what he had heard, assumed, and dreamed, she was no more a fan of her family than he was of his.

_These mortals...Such foolish, masochistic creatures. _

"If that is your wish." He said. He headed towards the door and Elizabeth followed. Holding it open for her, he watched her pass, enjoying the smell of her perfume.

As they rode together in the cramped elevator, Loki offered her some last words.

"Elizabeth," He said. "I am trusting you to return to me."

Elizabeth looked up at him. His eyes were trained in front of him, watching the needle above the door slowly travel to the left, counting down the floors. She bit her lip.

A small part of her thought of never coming back to the hotel. If her sister welcomed her back, Ellie knew she should go. Se couldn't imagine that Loki would care enough to come looking for her. Had he not gotten what he wanted?

The rest of her, body and soul, had been hoping for him to say just that. He wanted her and would continue to want her. It made her chest rumble and she fought hard to contain a silly, schoolgirl grin.

She reached out as fast as she could and grabbed one end of his scarf. Pulling it off of him, she wound it up and tied it around her own neck. Loki looked down at her in confusion.

She just shrugged. "It's not like you need it."

A resounding "bing" flooded the cart and the doors cranked open. Ellie stepped out and began to walk towards the revolving glass doors. She turned her head over her shoulder to find Loki nailed to the ground, unmoving.

"Oh, don't worry yourself," She called teasingly. "I promise I'll bring it back to you."

She ran off before Loki could respond.

* * *

><p>Loki watched her go, a smile tugging at his lips. <em>I was rather fond of that scarf. <em>He thought.

He was almost relieved that she had chosen to leave him. He had business that needed attending right away.

He exited the hotel and crossed the street into the large park. To pedestrians and passers-by, he looked like any other lonely city boy lost in his thoughts and not be interrupted. He walked on for a long while, until he hand come to a small pond near the center of the park. Not many people came by this was, it was an area covered in uncut shrubbery and rocks.

He did not waste a moment of his time. He stepped up to the pond, so close that the toe of his boots were drenched in the icy water.

A nice, thick fog had been forming in the early morning hours and it shielded him from any prying eyes. He stared into the murky water, watching his reflection ripple on the surface.

Then his reflection began to vanish. A new face appeared.

This face was large and gaunt and even in the shadow of the brown water it was apparent that the face had a green tinge to it.

"Greetings." Loki said, his voice cutting and smooth.

The face in the water smiled, revealing a line of clunky, yellowing teeth.

"So the rumors were true." The face spat. Its voice was distinctly male and resembled that of an aging bullfrog. "The great and terrible god of mischief, Loki himself, has fallen from grace. You're Pa must be thrilled."

Loki ignored the jab and frightful smile on his lips. "You received my message?"

The face shook off its smile, replacing it with a look of business. "I did."

Loki tapped one foot impatiently. "And?"

The creature paused only for a moment.

"We accept."

* * *

><p>So...is it pretty much public knowledge that Loki will be using the Skrulls in The Avengers movie? Because, I'm just going to go with that. Not that I know anything about the Skrulls, I know that their green, but they can shape shift, I guess? I don't know I should do my research.<p>

Also, I will be posting a new "story" tonight, which will just be the place for all of my one-shots and drabbles I mentioned earlier. Hopefully I will have a couple of those up tonight. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!

Much Love,

BB


	20. Chapter 20

Well, my computer fizzled for good and took a lot of my writings with it. Which made me very sad and I had to go away for a while and I was stuck in a proper mourning period. I had written a great deal of this chapter and then it *poof* disappeared. So I'm working from memory and I hope this is as good as what I had because I was quite happy with what I had.

Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me this whole time. There will be one more chapter after this and I am playing around with a short epilogue in my head.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Typical

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you ever wonder bout the stars?" <em>

"_About the stars, Elizabeth. Do you ever wonder about the stars."_

_Elizabeth Crane, not a day over five years old, touched her finger to her bottom lip, her dark eyes trained on the sky. It was a rare night for the Crane sisters. Their workaholic parents had decided that the family would take a vacation. Only two days were allowed for such a break, but Elizabeth and Catherine made the most of their limited time by the sea. _

_For five year old Elizabeth and thirteen year old Catherine, the trip was an unprecedented event. Neither had ever been outside of the city before. Catherine was quite taken with the feeling of damp sand in between her toes. Elizabeth had been watching the stars in the sky, never able to look away. _

"_Catherine!" She whined, tugging on her sisters dress. "Answer me, answer me!"_

_The elder girl sighed, running a hand through her mess of sparrow gold hair. For a young teenager, Catherine exuded a surprising stature of grace and seemed to possess knowledge far beyond her years. _

"_They're just stars Elizabeth. Too far away to bother with…"_

_Elizabeth pouted, as she always did when she was rejected. _

"_They are not to far away!" She said in a huff. "And they're beautiful." _

_Catherine glanced upwards to appease her baby sister. "They sparkle. So what?"_

_With that Catherine shuffled through the sand, back towards the house that the Crane family had rented out. _

_Elizabeth didn't watch her sister go. Even though her neck was beginning to hurt, she kept up her staring contest with the navy sky. _

"_I wish I could go live in the stars." She mumbled, her speech mussed up by her finger. _

_It was the first wish she had ever dared to make. As wishing, she had been told, was a foolish waste of good words. Elizabeth shut her eyes tightly and muttered the words again. _

_Hoping against every hope that just this once…she wasn't acting a fool. _

* * *

><p>These days there seemed to be a record for everything. The longest nails, the most people to flash mob, the shortest marriage…<p>

Ellie wondered is she was setting one of her own records.

_The longest time hesitating at someone's doorstep. _

How long had been standing there anyway?

She stood at her sister's doorstep. Her finger hovering before the buzzer that would ring her sister.

When Catherine was Ellie's age, she had already acquired enough success and money to afford her very own park side apartment. After much fretting and searching, Catherine had picked a very stylish, story book New York City townhouse, just off the edge of the Park. Catherine's home was situated on the third floor, had three bedrooms, a sliver of a kitchen, four bright and tall windows with blooming flowers, and a long entry hall. The floor was covered in aging wood and black and white tiling. Catherine had decorated the place in all of her favorite conservative chic and nestled into the space almost immediately.

When Ellie had been college bound and at the worst of odds with her parents, She occupied one of the bedrooms, the other two reserved for Catherine and her office. Ellie was rather fond of the apartment and felt rather grown up whenever Catherine was away on business and Ellie had the place to herself.

Now, however, the thought of the apartment and her room, haunted her like a ghost.

_I can't even remember how long I have been gone. When was the last time I spoke to Catherine? When was the last time I ignored her call? God, she probably gave up on me. She probably wants nothing to do with me. _

As Ellie fluttered from one terrible thought to the next, she rocked on her feet. And, without realizing it, pressed her finger into the button. The noise that jumped into her ear drums nearly caused her death by shock. She jumped out of her skin and had to scramble to compose herself.

_Oh no! I didn't…what do I say? Hey sis? How's life. I'm just you know. Shit, dammit all, Fu-_

A springy, yet altogether quiet voice fizzled over the intercom: "I'll be straight down!"

This, along with all her panicking, caught Ellie off guard. Catherine wasn't the type to skip down the stairs and greet some unknown, unexpected guest. She recognized her sisters voice in an instant, but the airy quality of it was not bathed in her usual high strung, business mannered way.

She glanced at her own reflection in the windows that centered the door. Her image was a bit marred by the frosty glass, but it served it purpose. She fiddled with her hair, making sure that it looked presentable, pressed the fold of her collar down and straightened her posture.

As nerves began to bubble more furiously in her stomach, she tangled her fingers in the folds of Loki's scarf. Looking around and peering into the window to make sure her sister was still far enough away, Ellie brought the soft fabric up to her face.

Just as she had hoped, the scarf was bathed in Loki's cool scent. Her eyes flittered shut as she lost herself to her sense of smell. There was something oddly forgien about Loki's scent, of course now she understood why this was. It was fresh and icy, like spearmint. But them it was like nothing else.

Her ears picked up the sound of heels smacking against tile and she hurriedly fixed up her scarf. Still, she clutched like a child would a treasured blanket.

The door was pulled open and a fresh-faced young woman peeked her head around the towering white door.

Catherine looked both changed and exactly the same. It made Ellie uneasy.

While both of the Crane sisters had inherited their mother's sweet heart face and thin nose, it was Catherine who lay claim to the wide blue eyes and sparrow gold hair. Now, however, the hair Ellie had always known to be long and somewhat stringy was cut to just above her shoulders and was combed more neatly.

As per usual, she wore a slim fitting, tailored suit. From the time Ellie had been young, Catherine had actively opposed wearing bright or dark colors. Her palette was painfully dull, limited to tans, browns, beiges, understated yellows, pale pinks, greys, whites, and peaches. This suit was no different. Just a shade or two darker than her skin, it hugged her curveless body, but the flowery blouse and mary-janes she wore counteracted any attempts at masculinity. A long rust colored trench coat was hung over her arm and a pair of tan sunglasses sat a top her head.

Catherine had always been a bit of a waif and she did everything she could to seem as mature as her mind.

When Catherine saw just who her mystery caller was, her mask of politeness fell away. A wide grin donned on her face and her blue eyes sparkled uncharacteristically.

"Elizabeth," she breathed. She wrapped her stick-thin arms around Elizabeth's shoulders, burrowing her head in Ellie's shoulder.

Ellie stood stock still, even more confused by her sisters unlikely embrace.

"I have missed you." Catherine whispered. Ellie, spurred by her sisters words, tenderly wrapped her arms around her sister. Words once again eluded her and she stood by her sister.

Catherine soon retreated, wrapping her arms around her own thin frame. "It's a bit chilly. More so than I thought…"

Ellie still stared at her sister, thrown completely off guard by her strange behavior. Catherine, never one to recognize any sort of awkwardness (what she always referred to as weakness) walked down the stairs, around Ellie.

"I was about to pop out to the store and pick up a perscription. Do you mind?"

Was that all? Ellie had been absent for her sisters life for months, possibly over a year, and that was it?

Ellie nodded and lumbered down the stairs to catch her sister, who was already well on her way.

They walked down the street in a cozy silence. It was their way. As children they had been taught to use their words wisely and never blabber on. It was a lesson Ellie had a great deal of difficulty learning and one that Catherine aced right away.

Ellie bit her lip to stop the motorcade of questions that threatened to spill out of her. They had walked an entire block and turned a corner before Catherine deemed conversation appropriate.

"There is something I have to tell you." She trailed off, her voice as tender and quiet as always. If a roaring winter wind were to fly between them her words would've never reached Ellie.

Ellie just nodded, afraid that if she started to speak, she would not be able to stop.

She wanted to tell Catherine about Loki. She had wrestled with the thought on her walk over to the apartment. It wasn't that she wanted to tell Catherine specifically, but she felt the need to speak to someone, anyone about this man well, god. Could she even call him a man?

Catherine led the way to a tiny drug store just another block down. It was a quiet narrow street, one of the very few in New York that was empty more than it was crowded.

Ellie was just discovering how different the city seemed to her. It wasn't as if she was returning home. She had been brought here by Loki. He had only bee in her life for so long, and he was already turning her world inside-out and upside-down.

As Catherine conversed with the staff, Ellie watched her older sister. She was a very pretty girl. Ellie always thought she was the prettier sister. Fair skinned and freckle free Catherine had the look of a dove, light and filled to the brim with grace.

Still, Ellie knew better than anyone that a lion lived and breathed inside of Catherine. She could frightfully cold and biting. It were those characteristics that brought her success and respect in a field made up of mostly misogynistic men in designer suits. It was Catherine's no nonsense way that made her the boss of these men and had them following her around like lost little puppies, looking for approval instead of at a romp in the sheets.

It was the one thing about her sister that Ellie tried to imitate. Catherine was a woman of great power, and that was a rare thing, even today.

"How are you, Elizabeth?" Catherine asked as they left the store.

Ellie's hands went straight to the scarf, tugging and teasing it, relaying her discomfort.

"I'm…well." She finished lamely.

"As am I." Catherine said, never one to ask questions of other people. "Very well."

The silence flooded back and Ellie felt as though it were choking her. If only she could have stayed in bed all day long, pressed up against Loki listening to him spin tales and lies. Yes, of course she knew he was lying at times. But she didn't care.

They arrived back at the apartment in no time and Catherine sprung up the stairs a sudden spring in her step.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I'm so glad…I mean, I've wanted to call you and tell you but, Mother and Father said…"

Ellie could not suppress her glare. A grown woman, much more so than herself, and she still listened to mummy and daddies every last whim.

Catherine's moth shut on the sentence, knowing very well that Ellie would want to hear nothing about heir parents.

"Oh, just come up," Catherine said, opening the door and ushering Ellie in. The sisters climbed up the staircase, until they came to the third floor. Across from them stood a narrow red door with the name Crane painted in delicate, black letters.

Catherine raised one small fist to the door and rapped it three times.

_Why is knocking at her own door?_

Ellie's stomach sank, assuming that her parents must be there. Catherine did not have friends and it was a Sunday. Catherine would always find time to work of Saturday's, but Sunday's were entirely out of the question.

Ellie felt the urge to run. Run far away. She didn't want to even look upon her mother and father, let alone give them the chance to look back. She could just feel their stares of disapproval sawing her to bits.

"Elizabeth." Catherine said. "This is Simon. My fiancé."

* * *

><p>It was all coming together. Quite seamlessly even.<p>

Loki stalked about the park and sneer forming on his face. All of the pieces were poised to be sewn together. All he needed was the string.

He was glad that Ellie didn't patter around him, whining about being stuck inside. He had been hesitant to let her roam about, but it wasn't as though she was stranger to these parts.

_These parts…_

Ellie's words from the morning had been stewing about in his head. The more he thought on them, the more he could see it around him.

This city was of the desolate.

It stirred his heart, thinking of Ellie walked around these streets by herself. To imagine men, mortal men, preying on her brought a new rage to him.

_This world is rotten. _He thought. _There are demons here that outclass the Frost Giants. _

Yes, the Frost Giants were strong and horrific creatures. But the lacked any form of strategy or class. They had raw power and that served them well for some time. Still, they lacked cleverness, they lacked intelligence, they lacked the skill necessary to hone their own magic. They were pathetic. And no longer worth his time.

To dwell on his past was no longer an option. Loki had once thought, as he fell from the bridge and from Asgard, that his future had been ripped from him. As a lowly animalistic creature he had assumed his life as worthless as dust.

Until, Ellie had shown him a chance at a future. Without her, he would be gone. And he would repay her for what she had done for him.

_I shall take this rotting world and create one of glory. One worthy of the few like her. _

Yes, once everything was in place…

_Midgard will be mine. _

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth. Catherine talks about you..all the time."<p>

_My fiancé? _Ellie thought, the words ringing in her head. _Catherine's fiancé?_

The words would not string together properly in Ellie's head. They just didn't mesh. It was like slamming to Barbie doll together. As hard as young girls will try, those dolls will never connect in a satisfactory way.

"Elizabeth?" Catherine called, "You can come in."

Simon. Simon Hicox, Catherine had said.

He was English, Ellie's mind was able to note. He was only a hair taller than Catherine. His long face topped by a mop of blonde curls. A pair of thin rimmed glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. He wore a maroon sweater, over a collared shirt and dark trousers.

All in all, he was a handsome man. Nothing about him seemed special, but any lady passing him on the street would note that he was good looking. But that was just it. They would note it and move on.

Ellie stumbled into the apartment, staring at Simon as if he had dropped out of the moon and landed into her life with a *poof*.

She realized his hand was floating to her.

_He wants to shake, Ellie. You idiot shake. _

Ellie plunged her hand out and met Simon's courtesy with a vice grip.

"Hi." she said, too loudly.

Simon seemed taken aback, but managed a sweet smile.

"Hello."

Catherine was watching the exchange with eager eyes.

"I'm getting married!" She said, in a girlish squeal.

Ellie turned her attention to her sister, all but pushing Simon's hand away.

_This is odd, bizarre. What…am I dreaming? Is this a joke? But Catherine doesn't joke. She hates jokes. And weddings. And relationships that are not strictly business. _

Catherine seemed keen to spill her heart out right there in the entry hall.

"Would you like some tea? Simon makes the best cup of tea. Simon? Tea?"

Simon just nodded and slipped down the hall into the kitchen.

"We met two months ago."

_Two months? _Ellie's mind couldn't manage all this information It was all so wrong, terribly wrong. Not right.

Catherine was a planner. She booked all her flights months in advance. She had file of pictures of her laptop, hundreds of them, each with a different outfit assembled. She planned out what she would wear every day for a month in advance.

"He is everything I could ever want in a man?"

_Want? Whose to say you ever wanted anything in a man! _Ellie's mind spat.

Catherine was wringing her hands together now, talking with more energy Ellie had ever seen her admit at one time.

"Oh Elizabeth, darling, say something. Aren't you happy for me?"

Ellie looked into her sisters eyes. The icy pools of blue Ellie always remembered and cherished weren't the same anymore. They were bright and pretty, not cold and commanding.

Ellie had admired her sister and her convictions since before she could remember. She wanted to be as poised and as hard as Catherine, but she could never measure up. So it was that Catherine had received the brunt of their parents admiration and praise. And now…this?

Ellie raised her head and walked out of the apartment.

She just had to get away. Her stomach was spinning and her mind reeling and she had to get away.

"Elizabeth?" she heard Catherine call. Ellie managed to stomp down one flight of stairs before catching Catherine's eye above her at the balcony.

"You're getting married!" She choked. "You? Catherine Crane!"

Catherine just shrugged her shoulders.

Ellie's hand flew in the air. She was flabbergasted, frustrated, disgusted. Ellie never wanted to get married. Marriage was some beast of tradition, some flighty fantasy. And here was Catherine submitting to the notion. The notion!

"Elizabeth, I don't understand."

And there it was. The stab to the chest. The straw that broke. Catherine always understood. Even if she didn't she feigned understanding for Ellie.

Ellie glared up at her sister, a weird sense of hurt and betrayal brewing in her chest.

"It's like I don't know you anymore." Ellie spat.

With that she stormed down the stairs as a bevy of emotions attacking her ability to think properly. Why was she so upset? Because the one constant in her life had given her the preverbal middle finger? Because her sister was so changed?

_I don't know…what's wrong with me! Why did I snap? Why do I care? Why?_

* * *

><p>The body of Eric Selvig was growing weaker. Loki could not use the aging vessel as a sturdy cover for very much longer. He didn't need for much longer.<p>

He walked through SHEILD's offices his intentions well in his mind. The soldier needed to be disposed of. Once he had his target's location in hand, her could leave the bumbling Eric Selvig behind.

With a twitch of his wrist Loki magicked a SHEILD monkey away from it's desk. A stakc of papers, the ones he had been searching for lay at his fingertips. Dragging his palm over the stacks, he spread each one out before him, analyzing them.

In no time he found the page. A picture, a medical record, everything and more. With pressed his palm into the paper and it disappeared. Now it was tucked safely away in her breast pocket.

He turned the body of Selvig to leave, when another picture caught his eyes.

Loki felt his cold blood turned even colder. He bared down on the desk, his eyes drilling into the piece of paper in front of him.

Spelled out clearly, no mistaking…

* * *

><p><em>Elizabeth Crane. <em>

_Clearance: n/a_

_Status: Suspicious person. _

_To be monitored until further notice. _

* * *

><p>I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Please review and thank you so very much for reading!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Liar

* * *

><p>A frosty wind blew past Ellie's back, seemingly pushing her forwards. She was doing all she could to contain the waves of anger that were pulsing within her.<p>

She was so angry. For reasons she could not understand and for reasons she understood all too well. Her face was flushed, her fists clenched, her heart quaking and pounding in her ears. She wanted to scream and shout and rage, but she was still walking on public streets, throngs of people near and far.

It was one of those times she wished for every body and soul in the world to disappear. She always imagined it so well in her mind. She could see herself walking down an empty street, deathly silent and eerie. The image always comforted her in times like these. Times when there were far too many people, none of them acting the way they should.

_Catherine. And a boy. Marriage. Married? Finace? I mean…she has a fiance? She's getting married. She's…_

Each thought sparked a new bout of rage in her and she picked up her pace. She was close to breaking into a full sprint when she realized where exactly she had escaped to.

Central Park was vast. Ellie had spent a goof part of her childhood exploring every tree and rock, placing her hands on them, feeling their course textures. In all of the park this place was her favorite.

A line of trees, unusually close together, hid her favorite spot. One had to step off the trail and squeeze in between them to reach it. Behind the wall of trees sat a smattering of large rocks. Well, when she was young they seemed large.

As she looked on them now, they seemed small, even fake.

_Memories are such liars. _She thought bitterly, recalling all the times her memories had mislead her.

She fell onto a rock, her backside stinging from the sudden pressure. Shoulders sagging, her head fell into her hands and she lost her self to the blackness of the backs of her eyes lids. Dark swirls of red and blue and green danced before her in the blackness, circles and spirals forming and spinning with terrible speed.

She tried mixing up her thoughts, distracting herself, tried to think of everything and nothing all at once. But she could not hide from the truth.

Ellie knew very well why she was upset. She knew it, really, from the moment she had laid eyes on Simon.

When she could resist the truth now longer, the words came together in her head. They echoed louder than church bells with even more conviction.

_All of my life…I tried to be the one. But…I could never change Catherine. I could never make her see. All this time, every time I tried to make her understand. And this man comes along. And he does it. He makes her happy, he set her free. _

The question that followed the truth was even more terrifying. It attached itself to Ellie's heart and sucked the blood right out of her.

_Why couldn't I be the one?_

New waves of hatred bombarded her.

_How could you be so petty? _A sneering voice whispered. _So selfish. Can't you even pretend to be happy for her. _

_You've always been like this. Poor, pathetic little Elizabeth. Second always. Never best. Poor little baby. Sister's getting married. Found a love. Now she's spontaneous. Now she believes in love. And what do you believe in?_

_Stupid little girl. Gallivanting with a god of mischief. A vagabond. A theif. A Liar. _

_You deserve each other. Jealous little creatures. Never let him go girl. You'll never find a Simon. Always a Loki. Always odd. Always second. Never best. _

"And what, pray tell, is this?"

A voice, the only voice, shot through her thought's like a fiery arrow. Elli felt the choking sob lodged in her throat diminish to a sorrowful whimper. She knew who it was.

_Him. _

_Just like me. Always second. Never best. _

She rubbed her eyes vigorously, swallowing every lament. She did not want him to see her this way. He couldn't. She wanted no pity.

However, even as her resolve was building, her words were lost to her. Finally she stood up and faced him, hoping that her eyes weren't red.

Once again, she was stilled by the sight of him. A thick breeze was running around them, causing the brush to shiver, causing his hair to dance, causing his coat to waver in it's wake.

_He's so beautiful. _Ellie thought, _So much so…I ache. _

She sniffled, running the back of her hand (which was swimming in the sleeve of her jacket) over her nose. As she felt one small tear run down her cheek, she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She wobbled towards him. And as she did she accepted her sorrow. She let it wash over her in a salty wave. Standing, her toes to his, she leaned her head up to look him straight in the eye.

His gaze was the first thing she had known of him. It was the same. She could see the cat, the little priss, her rescuer, the insufferable Eric, the fearful monster, the blue skinned nightmare, the trickster, the god, the undeniably coy one, the tempter, the lover.

She swayed on her feet, leaning into her. Her hands rested on his chest, her cheek enjoying the feeling of his expensive clothes. She sighedm trying to cover up another choking sob.

Loki smiled. The feeling of her small form pressed up against hiom brought joy to his black heart. He knew she loved him. And to be loved by such a creature…one as sweet and as lovely as her…

_It only makes this…all the more difficult. _

He wound one arm around her waist. The other cradling the back of her head, running his fingers over her scarlet locks.

"What is wrong?" He said, breathing a laugh. A failed attempt at shadowing his own grief.

"I'm upset, Loki." Ellie muttered into him. Her grip teething on the thick frabci of his coat. She wished he would speak now. She only wished for him to hold her and comfort her.

She lifted herself up onto her toes, clutching his collar with her hands and pressed her lips to his. The smell of him so close, shattered her welling tears and pulled the weights from her chest.

It wasn't until then that Ellie realized…Loki was upset. Just as she was. He wasn't responding to her touch, like he normally did. He was not smiling, not laughing. His grip around her waist did not budge. His hand in her hair fell away.

In one deft move, he placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed he back down onto her heels. His eyes were swirling with pain. Those green eyes.

She gulped, scared for him. He seemed completely despondent, lost in the sheer awfulness of his thought. _What does he know? _Ellie thought.

"Loki…"

"I must leave you." He said, his voice devoid of any feeling. Only afterwards did he realize how cruel he must have sounded. He wished to take the words back and try again. But they had already sunk into her skin, into her mind.

"What?" Ellie said, her voice thick. She had heard him quite clearly. But the words were muddled in her mind.

"I am sorry." he said, feeling foolish. He did not come here to apologize.

When he had seen her name, her picture, the scores of information SHIELD had collected in a matter of days, he knew straight away that he must disappear. He could not risk being discovered. More importantly, he did not want Ellie to be taken from him.

When he had discovered the reason for SHIELD interest in Ellie he almost ended the lives of every mortal in the vicinity.

_The man who did not belong, __**the soldier, **_had asked about her. After the chaos Loki had left behind in the club, the soldier had made it out alive. And once he was safely tucked away in the bowls of SHEILD he had asked after the ginger haired girl. The one who had been kind to him. The one who had vanished. SHIELD had attempted to track her down after the soldier refused to cease his questions. He wanted to know that she was safe.

Recalling the thought made Loki's ice blood boil. Why was the man so taken with Ellie. He had known her for mere minutes. And still, he worried after her.

Loki felt jealousy wrap around him like a vice.

_I should be the only one to worry . The only one to care for her. To…love her. _

No, he would be the one to leave. His plans had been set in motion, but there were many gears that needed fitting. He had always planned on taking Ellie with him, showing her new worlds, having her all to himself, miles away.

Now he could see how foolish an idea it had been. If she were to disappear now…SHIELD would take notice. He had to leave her hear. And when the time was right, he would return to this realm.

With an army he would come. He would conquer. And Ellie, Elizabeth, would be his queen. Standing by his side, she would be exalted and worshiped. As she deserved to be.

"But I must leave you, Elizabeth." He said, his tone exacting finality.

Ellie understood the words, though she did not wish to.

"Why?" She called, her voice a ghostly whisper.

"You need not concern yourself…" Loki cooed, the backs of his fingers running over her cheek. He bent down to press his lips to her forehead, but her hands on his chest held him back.

"I'm not a child, Loki." Ellie said. "I'm not an enemy. I'm not even a dear friend. I'm…"

_What am I? _she thought. Just what did she mean to Loki anyway? _Why is he leaving me?_

A terrible thought struck her. Maybe she meant nothing to him. Maybe he was done with her.

Loki could see anguish etched onto her face. She seemed to be struggling with many emotions. He wanted to comfort her, but it was something he had never done for anyone else in the past.

"What am I…?" Ellie asked in whisper. "Loki…?"

"Oh darling girl," he said, pulling her to him. His head fell onto her shoulder. He could not begin to explain what she was to him. There was no word in any realm that could properly define it. "You are everything."

Ellie felt ill. She wanted to believe him, she was desperate to believe him. But she knew what he was. She had watched him lie to others, listened to his tales of mischief and fun, she knew him. And she wondered. Wondered if he truly meant everything he said to her.

But why did it even matter?

_I know why…_

What she knew had burrowed into her heart months ago, and only now, when she had seen him in the park dressed so finely, long black hair so beautifully coiffed, eyes so dark yet so beautiful…she had known right then.

That, against all her judgment, she loved him. She was sick with love for him.

Loki, a god, had plunged into her skin like a needle and coursed through her veins. She had loved him before she knew him. She loved the lies. Even when she knew they were lies. She still loved them.

But did he love her? In truth? Did he feel anything for her?

She realized that she could never know.

Ellie shook the thoughts away from her head. If she thought on it for a second longer she feared she would burst into choking sobs. Instead, she held tighter to him. So much so she thought she must be causing him pain.

With great ease, Loki pulled away from her. He could not stay much longer, else he feared he would no be able to leave her. His hands rested on her shoulders, then trailed up and held her face.

_Such beauty. _He noted for the thousandth time. _I will miss it dearly when I am gone. _

"I will return to you" He said. His thumb brushed away a tear that dribbled down her cheek.

His words sounded miles and miles away, but the feeling of his breath against her skin rocked Ellie's body with the force of a hurricane wind.

Ellie placed her hand over his. _This is __**not **__happening. _

Loki looked down upon her, on the woman he loved. He realized the irony. He was no stranger to it. _I am in love with her. A mortal. _

He looked to the sky. _The fates must be laughing at me. Enjoying this. _

His eyes returned to those of his beloved and he felt his resolved crack.

_She looks so sad. _

"Please," He heard her say.

Before she could finish, he pressed his lips to hers. She answered back in kind. His arms wrapped round her waist, pulling her to him, tearing her from the ground. Ellie's feet floating beneath her, and she held tightly to him. Their lips were lost to hell's fire, tongue's winding together. Breath seemed trivial, time seemed endless.

Still, like all things…the end came.

Ellie found herself back on the ground. Loki had released her.

She looked up at him, discombobulated and confused. He seemed distracted and…sad.

He took three labored steps away from her towards the trees.

Ellie pushed forward as if to follow him. She suddenly stopped, not of her own will. She knew he had willed her sudden inability to move. Her feet felt like led. She looked at her feet, tiny pin pricks danced across her skin, willing her heart to beat faster and faster. She looked up and-

He was gone.

A breeze as cold as ice ran over her skin. Ellie shivered.

_I will return to you. _

His last words. She looked to the unforgiving grey sky. It was the same sky. The same as the day she had found him. Crumpled and broken and small.

And now he was strong again. Beautiful and strong.

_I will return to you. _

Ellie's limp hand became a fist. A wave a hot tears poured from her eyes. _No…_

"Liar."

* * *

><p><em>As you lean in for your last kiss<em>

_Who in this world could ask me to resist_

_Your hands cold as they find my neck_

_**Oh this love that I have found…**_

_**I detest. **_

_-Liar, Mumford & Sons_

* * *

><p>*So little note. I wanted Loki to say the same line as Thor said to Jane. But then I had this long thought. The brothers are different. Thor says: I will return <strong>for<strong> you. It's terribly romantic yes, but a little possessive, a little condescending. So I made it so that Loki says the same thing, yet that one word change makes a thousand differences. I will return **to** you. I don't know do with it what you will, I just felt the need to point it out.

Anyway…

Before the author (that's me) get all mopey and teary eyed, I just want to say how grateful I am if you are reading this. That means that you stuck with me! I started out with a little, intimate story and then all of sudden, massive ploys brewed in my head and I just couldn't stop myself. Thank you to everyone who reads, continued to read, and reviews. You guys have turned some pretty awful days into great ones.


	22. Epilogue

_Well, I hadn't planned on writing an Epilogue but some of the best things in life are unplanned, yes? _

_Oh, and __**there will most definitely **__be a sequel. Unfortunately, it won't come until I watch the Avengers which is *shudder* eight cruel months away. Seriously, someone get me a time machine or something. I. Can't. Wait. _

_And of course, I will be making updates on 100 Little Lies with a bunch of one shots and drabbles and fluff all about Loki and Ellie. 3_

_This epilogue was inspired by two songs. Check 'em out! The Girl with the Red Balloon by The Civil Wars and Hiding My Heart by Adele. _

* * *

><p>-Epilogue-<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Loki<strong>_

_**Origin: **__Norse_

_Loki is a mysterious, contradictory spirit perhaps the ultimate trickster. His name is related to an Old High German word meaning "Shooting Star." Loki's motives and loyalties are never clear. He is more than a trickster and a plotter; he is skilled inventor, artisan, and a master of magic. He is nosy and extremely observant. Be warned, Loki is known for his malicious streak and vicious, cutting humor. _

_**Favored People: **__Loki is a patron of spies, moles, trouble-makers, and plotters_

_**Manifestation: **__Loki is a master shape shifter. He can appear in __**any **__guise. Loki, who enjoyed sexual relations with __**many **__of the Norse goddesses, is allegedly very handsome and charming when he wishes to be. _

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Crane ran her fingers over the thin, crackly page of Judika Illes' <em>Encyclopedia of Spirits. <em>With great care, she pressed the corner of page 647 into a deliberate dog-ear. The page dedicated to _him. _

Several words and phrases had jumped into her head and, like a frenzy of birds, they fluttered about, their nattering wings causing her a great amount of discomfort.

_Mysterious…Contradicting…Malicious…Vicious…_

Adjusting the large book so that it was nestled soundly in her lap, Ellie brushed her hair behind her shoulder and rubbed her eyes vigorously. Sparks of color, bathed in black, popped before her vision, temporarily pushing the muddles words out of her mind.

Sleep had long evaded Ellie, ever since the dreams started to come…

She never wanted to dream. Not now. Instead she drowned herself in tea and coffee and crap television and research.

_Research…_Research was the prevailing excuse. She could use it like a badge. Whenever anyone demanded explanation for her strange behavior she would simply mutter "research" and all was forgotten.

Her room, which at one point had been surprising spacious as far as New York City rooms were considered, was crowded with books. Dusty books, with obscure titles and flowing lettering, they leaked age and smelled of an earth long forgotten.

A thin mug of coffee, the heat of it vanishing fast, sat on a tall nightstand just in her reach. On this day, she had woken long before the sun. An old habit that had begun to fade away when she had been with…him. Since the hour she had woken she had buried her nose in the books she had been collecting from any library and hole in the wall shop she could find.

She had forgotten how very much she loved bookstores. The sight of books stacked precariously atop one another. The smells. The cramped space. The darkness. It was a cave worth losing yourself in. And she needed to be lost.

A soft rapping on her door broke through Ellie's cloud of pages and ink and coffee. With a very sudden, very unsuspected rush of adrenaline, Ellie flung her legs from over the stiff arm of the loveseat, and tossed the large book over the of it. She realized, too late, that tossing the book so haphazardly was not her most inspired idea. The book hit the sleek wooden floor with a slamming BANG and Ellie, who was rushing in thick socks over the slick ground, almost slid straight into her door out of alarm.

She managed to skid to an awkward stop and caught her breath up again before pulling the door open.

"Elizabeth, is everything alright?"

It was her sister of course.

Ellie didn't think much about everything that had transpired several days before. What she did remember was wandering around the park trying to understand why…

Until she realized that she would never understand and, with her head hung low, she had returned to Catherine.

The only person she had ever loved.

Catherine. Her sister was the only person…before Loki. And Loki wasn't even a person, was he?

Catherine, as was her way, avoided any tension or emotional upheaval. She merely welcomed her sister home and their lives continued.

Now, Catherine leaned against the door frame. She was wrapped in a pale towel, her and make-up set and done.

"Have you even showered?" The elder sister admonished. "Elizabeth, you promised you would come. You are my maid of honor."

Ellie flashed a sheepish, emotionless grin. She could never get used to this. Catherine Crane, her sister, the bride.

"I am coming." Ellie reassured. "I was just about to jump in the shower."

Catherine nodded. "Well, okay, what are you wearing?"

Ellie shrugged. "How about the navy dress? I'd need your gold belt."

Catherine smiled. "Sure."

She pushed off the door and walked down the hall.

"What are you wearing?" Ellie called quietly, a mischievous smile on her lips.

Catherine, who usually possessed all the grace of a swan, jolted. "Not that _thing _Olivia sent over."

Ellie sniggered. Watching her sister get flustered was a sight so rare it was a thing to behold.

"But Catherine!" She teased. "It's your bachelorette party…!"

* * *

><p>Dargen's was a small, homely little pub off the beaten rack of New York's tourist approved hot spots. On that rainy Thursday night the darkened building, stuck between a , was hardly packed.<p>

This was, of course, exactly what Catherine wanted. She wanted nothing to do with tradition where her wedding was concerned. After much arguing with her assistant, Catherine had convinced her that the "party" would be a quiet, understated affair.

Drinks with the bridal party. Plain and simple.

And just what Ellie needed.

Ellie, unlike her sister, was able to hold her own against the pull of alcohol. It was entertaining to watch her sister's cheeks go red after only two glasses of white wine.

_And I was doing so well…_Ellie thought.

Her sadness, her emptiness, her loneliness, had rammed into her like a train. Right there in the middle of the bar. Catherine had been retelling the story of how she had met Simon.

As Catherine drawled on, memories flooded into Ellie's head and she felt as though she was drowning in the bar.

Silently, she slipped away from the table and left the bar. A swirl of cold air, hit her face with a painful sting. But it was a pain worth welcoming.

_That's when I…met him. Sort of. The last time I was in a bar like that one. The last time I was…_

Ellie leaned against the wall, just next to the door. She had left so quickly she had forgotten to pick up her jacket. The dress she wore, was black and had a high collar, and her legs were sheathed in tights and knee high boots, but her arms were completely bare.

_I can't go back in there…_

It was one thing to be alone, all alone, but there was nothing worse that being alone in a crowd. She felt so detached so far away from the people she could touch…and even further away from him…

Words slithered into her mind, taunting her and tearing at her heart.

_Loki, who enjoyed sexual relations with __**many **__of the Norse goddesses, is allegedly very handsome and charming when he wishes to be. _

_Many, _Ellie thought, her heart plunging into a poisonous pool opf jealousy. _Did the book really have to nail that in? Many, many, many. Many Norse goddesses. I mean goddesses. _

She shifted on her feet, aching to run and scream and sob in a most unflattering matter.

_Maybe he never loved me. _

_**Charming when he needs to be…**_

_When he needs to be…_

Ellie crossed her arms over her chest, hardly able to hide her agitation any more. The jack and coke was making her feelings shine far too brightly.

_That's not. The booze is supposed to make the feelings go away. Lock em up, Ellie, in a big ol' box. _

The little voice, the sneering voice, that flourished in her deep, dark thoughts, spoke freely now.

_**And you just let him walk away. Because you knew, you knew he would never love you. Even before you knew…you knew he was just using you. Like a chargers. A battery charger. He falls at your feet and you fill him on up and he goes about his merry way. You're an appliance. Replaceable. Temporary. **_

_But he said I was everything…_Ellie thought helplessly. _He had to have loved me. At least once. _

_**Did he ever say it? Did he make it real?**_

_He doesn't have to say it to make it real…_

_**Ah, because he's a liar. And a plotter. Nothing he says is real. All the books agree. Loki the Liar. You sure can pick 'em darling. **_

_I sure can…_

Ellie looked up, hoping to see the stars. But here, burrowed deep in the veins of the city, there were no stars or skies to peer into. Just a sickly orange haze, thick and dense and inescapable.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

Ellie sighed. She did not want to be bothered. Couldn't the gentleman see that she was quite content mulling in her own deep dark blues?

She turned her head to the voice, a cocky dismissal on the tip of her tongue-

A man stood before her. He was tall, broad shouldered, and handsome. She knew this man. She recognized him right away. He wore the same tan pants, the same blue checkered button-up, and the very same rusty leather jacket was folded over his arm.

"Steve." She blabbed.

He smiled, a bit bashfully and held out his arm with the jacket.

"I wouldn't want you to catch cold." He said.

Ellie looked down at the jacket and back to his clear blue eyes.

_Catch cold? _Cold. Everything frozen and cold reminded her of him.

With an unsteady hand, Ellie snatched the jacket from Steve's arm.

"No," she said, slipping it on. It was far too big for her. The sleeves fell inches past her hands and the thick garment felt heavy on her shoulders.

"We wouldn't want that."

* * *

><p>So…I sort of apologize. I threw another curve ball in at the last second. I just can't help myself. Loki's trickery is rubbing off on me. *cackle, evil laugh*<p>

Anyway,

Coming Soon (Okay not soon. In an eon or two…)

An as of now untitled sequel that will take place (possibly during) most likely after the events of the Avenger's movie.

Good Sweet Jesus Lord Almighty! Why. Isn't. It. May.

*author goes into the corner to sob and curse and pray*

Also, that Judika Ille's Loki stuff is all real. Real quote from a real book. I got this crazy book who knows where and Loki just happened to be in it. I wouldn't believe any of it but...

Anyway. Tell me what you think! I love reviews! :0)


End file.
